Winter and Snow Love
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa is engaged to a handsome Duke but what happens when a white hair guardian comes into her life and turns it upside down? Jelsa, Kristanna.
1. A Strange Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians. **

**Chapter 1: A Strange Boy**

It had been two months since Elsa's engagement to Duke Fredrik of Susteny had been announced. The Duke was a well influential man and he was certainly the best choice out of the dozens of suitors that her advisors (and sister) had lined up for her. Strong, good mannered, handsome and a gentleman, he had definitely caught Elsa's eye from the moment she saw him. The best part of it was that he was amazed by her powers. Sure, he had been a little nervous at first but then who wasn't?

But lately, Elsa was growing tired of the whole marriage thing. She did have an initial attraction towards the Duke but she feared it was waning. Something was missing and Elsa didn't have a clue of what it could be. Now Elsa was drowning in not only her duties as Queen but everything to do with her wedding and it was a nightmare. Elsa let out a sigh and went back to her work.

She was currently working on preparations for the Winter Solstice Festival Ball which was only a few weeks away and it seemed like the preparations were endless. It seemed like everyone needed her to sign off on something. Lately Elsa didn't seem to get a moment to herself, a moment for something she wanted to do, something _fun _and _adventurous_. She was starting to get sick of signing documents that seem to go on forever.

Elsa got up and opened the balcony and let the cool breeze surround her. The cool air soothed her. She breathed it in. When she opened her eyes she screamed.

* * *

Jack had been flying around bringing winter to all the places that needed it. At the moment he had been flying around Norway and he eventually came to a small kingdom called Arendelle. He flew all around it, looping around the castle's towers before he came to a sudden stop at one of the windows.

A young woman with beautiful platinum blonde hair decorated with snowflakes and clear blue eyes was sitting at a desk staring at sheets of paper on the desk in front of her. Jack couldn't help but stare. The young woman let out a sigh before scribbling something on the paper and turning it over. She looked exhausted and frustrated.

_Woah_, Jack thought and he leaned towards the window.

The woman got up from her desk and stretched slightly. Jack hovered a little out of sight while she opened the windows and let the cool air into the room. Jack perched on the balcony's railings and stared at her as she breathed in the cold air. The woman opened her eyes and she looked directly at him, as if she could see him.

The woman opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

There was a white haired boy in a blue hoodie and brown pants holding a cane sitting on her balcony. Elsa took a step backwards and nearly tripped over the mess of papers on the ground. She continued to stare at the boy and he stared back.

"Wait," he said in a small voice, "you can see me?"

Elsa was about to respond with the door burst open behind her as Anna and a couple of guards came in.

"Queen Elsa!" one of the guards said. "Are you okay?"

"There is a boy on my balcony!" Elsa said pointing.

"Um, Elsa?" Anna said gently looking nervous. "There's no one there."

Elsa stared at them. He was there, right there, standing right in front of them, as plain as day. Surely they were pulling a trick on her.

"He's right there!" Elsa said pointing to where the boy was.

"Are you feeling alright Elsa?" Anna asked softly. "There's nobody there."

Elsa was suddenly hit with the realisation of it all. For some strange reason they couldn't see him and only she could. She looked back and forwards between the two. The boy shrugged when Elsa looked back at him. When she looked at Anna, she looked worried.

"It must be the pressures of work," Elsa said softly, "if you don't mind I think I might go lie down."

Elsa left the room. She managed to catch a small glance of Anna's nervous face. Elsa went all the way to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed. Was she going crazy? Did she imagine the boy? Maybe the pressures really _had_ gotten to her.

"I know you're there," she said after several moments and opening her eyes, "you can show yourself."

The young boy came into view.

"So you're the Queen huh?" he said. "That's interesting."

Elsa got up from her bed and she stood, facing the boy. Elsa didn't know why but she was feeling drawn to the boy as if there was some magnetic charge between them. Elsa had to shake herself out of that before she steadied herself.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Jack Frost milady," the boy said bowing, "Guardian of Fun at your service."

Elsa's mind was racing. It couldn't be…

"Jack Frost?" Elsa repeated. "_The_ Jack Frost? As in the Spirit of Winter Jack Frost?"

"The very same," Jack said laughing slightly.

Elsa's head spun round and round. She was talking to _the _Jack Frost, the very same Jack Frost that had been in her stories when she was a little girl. She had always taken to the story, the idea that there was someone else out there just like her gave her a warm feeling inside. But she had been sure it had been a story, guess she was wrong.

Jack walked over to Elsa's bedside table where a book of fairy tales was sitting. Elsa had been reading them the previous night. Jack threw himself onto Elsa's bed and flicked through to where Elsa had bookmarked which just happened to be the myth about Jack Frost. Elsa tried desperately not to blush.

"Reading about me eh?" Jack said looking down at the page and back to Elsa. "They got a few things wrong though."

Jack shut the book and put it back to where he had found it before putting his arms behind his hand and just lay on her bed.

"How can Anna and the others not see you?" Elsa asked, it had been a question that had been annoying her for a while now, the fact that she seemed to be the only one to be able to see him was quite interesting. "I'm not going crazy am I?"

"Only those who believe in me can see me," Jack explained. "I'm glad that I found someone to talk to, it's been quite lonely these last three hundred years."

Elsa's head was spinning more now. Three hundred years? She never knew she believed in Jack Frost, we she must if what the boy was saying was true.

"What do you mean?"

Jack sat up and told her how he became a guardian. The full story on how the Man in the Moon made him a guardian after he died saving his sister. He told her everything about what happened with the other guardians and how they defeated Pitch Black, the boogeymen.

When he had finished, Elsa was staring at him with her mouth wide open. She was shocked to the core.

"So let me get this straight," Elsa said sitting down next to him on the bed, "the Tooth Fairy aka Tooth, the Easter Bunny aka Bunnymund, Santa Clause aka North and the Sandman aka Sandy actually exist?"

"Yep!" Jack said.

"This is weird," Elsa said, "I think I may need to lie down."

"It's not too bad," Jack said.

"But that's not even the weirdest bit!" Elsa exclaimed. "You said you're this immortal guardian thing that has died?"

"Yep," Jack said.

Elsa was speechless. She was so in shock she didn't know that little snow drops was starting to fall from the ceiling.

"Woah," Jack said looking up in amazement, "it's snowing! But how-?"

Elsa looked up and sure enough he was right.

"Sorry," Elsa said concentrating and the snow disappeared.

"You did that?" he said sounding amazed.

"Yeah," Elsa said sheepishly.

"This is amazing!" Jack said. "Watch this!"

Jack held out his hand and a snowflake appeared in his hand. Elsa stared at in awe.

"You're just like me," she whispered, "and I'm just like you."

Jack looked at her and grinned.

"So since I told you my story, how about you tell me yours?"

So Elsa did. She told him how she was born with her powers (Jack actually intervened and told her how he got given his powers by the Man in the Moon) and how they nearly destroyed her sister. She told him how she lived in isolation because she was terrified on hurting her sister again and then of her parent's deaths. She continued onwards to what happened on her Coronation Day, how she set an eternal winter on her kingdom but through help from her sister and her sister's then friend Kristoff, managed to unfreze everything after she accidently froze her sister's heart. She told him everything. It seemed to pour out of her and Jack listened to every word. When she had finished, he was looking at her with something that looked like sadness.

"So that all happened four years ago," Elsa concluded.

"So Elsa," Jack said looking serious, "by the sounds of things, you need to have a bit of fun in your life."

"Maybe," Elsa said, "but I'm the Queen, I can't afford to have fun."

"Well," Jack said leaping to his feet, "consider today to be your day off!"

Elsa got confused.

"What do you mean?" she stammered.

"Consider me your fun expert!" Jack said

Jack suddenly grabbed Elsa and picked her up bridal style.

"Jack," Elsa said a little scared, "what are you doing?"

"Taking you for some much needed fun!"

Jack then ran towards the doors and opened them before they were swept off their feet. Elsa looked down, they were actually flying. Elsa couldn't believe it. She clung to Jack as he soared through the sky.

"Where are we going?" Elsa yelled through the roaring sound of the wind.

"You'll see," Jack said with a glint in his eyes.

Jack sped them until they were in another part of the mountains that were Arendelle that Elsa hadn't been before. They came to a large clearing that was quite high up in the mountains that was covered in snow. The way the snow touched the ground and the trees seemed almost magical.

"Wow," Elsa breathed, "I love winter."

"So do I," Jack said putting her down.

Elsa walked around the trees and took in the fresh sounds of nature. It was quite fun being out here. Suddenly she felt a whack and fresh snow on her face. She turned around and Jack was standing there laughing.

"Oh you're messing with the wrong person," she whispered.

Elsa conjured up a rather large snowball and it flew straight into Jack's face where it landed with a satisfying smack. Jack was no longer laughing.

"You're challenging me to a snowball fight?" he asked. "Me?"

"You started it," Elsa said conjuring up more snow. "I'm ready for anything."

The snowball fight continued furiously with neither side giving any room for the other to come in and win.

"Truce?" Elsa asked with her face and hair full of snow.

"Yeah, okay," Jack said shaking the snow from his own hair and laughing.

They walked around the area for some time until the came to a lake that had not yet fully frozen over.

"Watch this," Elsa said running over to the lake and stepping on the cold water.

The water froze as soon as Elsa's foot made contact with the water. Ice made its way across to the very edges of the lake, freezing it.

"Woah," Jack said looking impressed, "nice."

"Thanks," Elsa said.

They walked onto the ice where they skated around for a while. They didn't need skates as they seemed to be able to glide on the ice. It wasn't long before Jack came up behind Elsa and gave her a little push.

"Hey!" she said as she started to lose her balance for a moment.

Jack came skating around her and gave her another little push. This time Elsa really did lose her balance and she reached out and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him down to. They both fell down on the ice with Jack on top of Elsa.

"Well," Jack said slowly, "this is awkward."

"I think I should be heading back now," Elsa said quietly, "they'll be wondering where I have been."

"Okay then," Jack said getting to his feet before pulling Elsa's to hers.

"This has been fun," Elsa said smiling.

"Told you I'm the expert when it comes to fun," Jack said hoisting Elsa up.

Jack took off and they were flying back to Arendelle.

* * *

Anna was wandering about the castle. She had been concerned for Elsa all day. She hoped Elsa wasn't getting sick. She bumped into her husband Kristoff with their two year old Josef playing in Josef's room.

"Hey," Kristoff said smiling.

"Hey," Anna said back.

"Mama!" Josef said running to her and giving her a big hug that Anna returned.

"So what's up?" Kristoff said tidying up the mess of blocks that were scattered around the room.

"I need to talk to you," Anna said.

"Okay," Kristoff turned to Josef. "Why don't you run off and find nanny?"

"Okay Papa!" Josef sprinted out of the room at top speed.

Anna watched him go with a smile on her face.

"So is it to do with the pregnancy?" Kristoff asked looking concerned.

Anna shook her head. She was currently four months pregnant with their second child.

"It's Elsa," Anna said, "I'm worried about her. She was acting strange before. I hope she's not coming down with something."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Kristoff said, "but if you're worried why not check on her?"

"I think I will."

"I'll come," Kristoff said.

Anna and Kristoff walked down to Elsa's room and knocked. There was no answer so Anna knocked again but once again there no answer. Anna was getting seriously worried.

"Elsa?" she called through the door, "it's me, Anna."

Again there was no response. Anna pushed open the door. Elsa wasn't in there. The windows to the balcony were wide open and a cool breeze was flowing in. Maybe Elsa had opened them to keep cool? Anna thought but as thought hit her another thought struck her, the cold didn't bother Elsa, so why were they open?

"I'll go see if she's in her study," Kristoff said hurriedly running out of the room.

Anna walked over to the balcony and looked out at Arendelle. Perhaps Elsa had gone into town for the day? She heard footsteps and Kristoff came running back.

"Well?" Anna asked.

"She's not in her study and I asked Gerda and she said she hadn't seen Elsa since this morning."

"This morning? It's nearly five o'clock!" Anna shrieked. "Where could she be?"

**A/N: So I have fallen in love with Jelsa. Anyway so please read and review =)**


	2. Elsa's Secret

**Chapter 2: Elsa's Secret**

Jack flew Elsa back onto her balcony and gently placed her back on the ground. Elsa giggled slightly but she also was feeling sad. She had a truly fantastic time with Jack and she wished it didn't end but she was also the Queen and Queens need to do work.

"Till next time milady," Jack said kissing her hand and sending shivers up her spine.

Jack then allowed the wind to take him away from the balcony. Elsa leaned against it looking at the sky where Jack had whisked away. She sighed deeply. For some reason she felt a connection with Jack but that was crazy. She had only just met him but still, there was something about him that made Elsa was to see him again.

"Elsa!" a shriek behind her made Elsa jump and before she knew it two arms she recognised as Anna's wrapped around her waist.

"What the-?" Elsa began sounding confused.

"Oh we were so worried," Anna said hugging her even more tightly.

"I need to breathe Anna," Elsa said.

Anna let her go and Elsa turned around and saw the brightness in Anna's eyes. She hadn't been gone for _that_ long had she?

"Where have you been?" Anna asked finally letting Elsa go and standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. "We have been worried sick."

"We?" Elsa was shocked, how many people did Anna tell?

"Yes, _we_," Anna put great emphasised on the word.

"Who's _we_?"

"Well, me, Kristoff," Anna ticked them off her fingers as she went, "Kai, Gerda…"

Anna went on and on, she named at least a dozen more people. Elsa's head was spinning again. Had her running off with Jack really caused this much distressed. She had only been gone a few hours, hadn't she?

"Oh and of course Fredrik," Anna said rounding off with a flourish.

"Oh," was all Elsa could say.

"Oh?" Anna repeated. "That's all you are going to say?"

"Umm," Elsa said.

"So I'm going to ask you one last time," Anna advanced on her older sister who back up a few steps, "where were you?"

"I, uh, was in town," Elsa finished.

Elsa wasn't use to Anna looking at her this way. Elsa felt like she was her two year old nephew being told off by his mother.

"So you're saying," Anna said, "that while I was running around like a maniac, you were in Arendelle having a stroll?"

"Yes," Elsa said.

She couldn't tell her sister about Jack. She would blow it entirely out of proportion and she would draw the wrong conclusions. Plus she wasn't even sure that Anna would even believe her, she did after all couldn't see Jack before. It may just clarify to her sister that she may be going crazy, which Elsa hadn't ruled out entirely for herself.

"What did you do in Arendelle?" Anna said.

"Just walked around."

"So you walked around for five hours?!"

Elsa felt like she was being interrogated. A twinge of guilt stung Elsa, had she really gone for that long? It felt less, guess time really does fly when you're having fun and she had been with the guardian of fun.

"Yes," Elsa said after a while.

Anna peered into Elsa's blue eyes which were the exact shade of hers. It was a moment before Anna spoke.

"Okay," she said in a cheery voice and headed to the door and opened it. She suddenly stopped and turned around to face Elsa. "I'll tell everyone you're back." She then closed the door behind her.

Elsa let out a small breath of relief. She didn't think Anna had bought her little story about Arendelle.

* * *

Anna closed the door behind her. She didn't for a second believe that Elsa had gone wandering around Arendelle. If she had she surely would have told someone about it and not just have taken off. Elsa was hiding something, she was sure of it. Why else lie? She almost collided with Gerda due to her mind being consumed by her thoughts on what Elsa had been up to.

"Sorry Gerda," Anna said.

"No problem your highness," Gerda said steadying the plates she was carrying.

"Oh good news," Anna said, "Elsa had returned!"

"Where did she run off to this time?"

"Arendelle apparently."

"Sounds like you don't believe her."

"Maybe," Anna said skipping off to her own bedroom.

Once inside she found Kristoff lying on the bed reading a book. He looked up when he saw Anna come in.

"You look happy," he commented, "and like you've done some serious thinking."

Anna told him about her exchange with Elsa. Kristoff didn't seem to be as concerned as Anna was which bothered her. However he was bothered by the fact that Elsa seemed to have lied to Anna. He had thought that there weren't any secrets between the two of them.

"So Elsa lied to you?" he said in a broken voice.

"Right to my face," Anna said her voice shaking with anger, "I'm sure of it. I could tell."

"Why would she lie?" Kristoff wondered out loud.

"That's what I was thinking."

* * *

Jack was zooming around Arendelle with a grin plastered all over his face. Happiness filled his entire body. He had just had the most amazing afternoon with Elsa. He hovered over a group of giggling girls that were gossiping. Jack grew bored as the gossip turned to a royal wedding.

Some royal getting married, like that's new, Jack thought dully. He wasn't paying attention until he heard Elsa's name and 'getting married' in the same sentence. Jack's full attention was on the group of woman now but they were entering a shop and were out of sight. But why did he care? It wasn't as if he and Elsa were involved at all. Jack shook his head and flew off.

* * *

Elsa awoke the next day feeling confused and she didn't know why. She quickly got dressed and had breakfast down with Anna and Kristoff. Anna didn't speak to her the entire way through. Elsa felt a bit guilty for lying to Anna but she didn't feel like she would understand. Elsa was even sure she herself fully understood.

Elsa headed back to her bedroom where she found Jack perched on the balcony, waiting for something. Elsa opened the balcony windows and walked out to meet Jack.

"Hello," Elsa said, "what are you doing here?"

"What?" Jack said pretending to sound offended. "I can't visit my favourite royal?"

Elsa giggled slightly.

"So," Jack said with a grin, "you up for another fun day?"

"Jack," Elsa had her hands on her hips, "I actually have work to do you know. I have a kingdom to run."

"Yeah but that's boring," Jack said. "You should relax more."

"Well I kind of have a lot to do today."

"Yeah I know," Jack said sounding bored. "You have your kingdom to run, a ball to plan, a wedding to organise, blah, blah, blah, it's all boring. It's what everyone has been talking about. Come on let's go have some fun that doesn't involve signing stuff."

Elsa did like the sound of it but as much as she wanted to she couldn't.

"Jack-" she began but Jack cut her off by hoisting her up.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," he said lifting Elsa into the air.

"Well in that case," Elsa said, "let's go!"

Jack then flew off with Elsa in his arms.

* * *

Anna walked down to lunch where Kristoff and Josef were waiting. Anna had a very busy morning. She had a maid of honour dress fittings and she also had some fun time playing with Josef. Anna noticed Elsa's absence at the head of the table. Anna sighed. Sometimes Elsa was late to lunch as she worked too hard and forgot the time. Anna settled into lunch thinking Elsa would come later. But she didn't.

"I think I'm going to call Elsa for lunch," Anna said to Kristoff as Gerda took her plate away. "Her food will go cold if it hasn't already."

Anna got up from the table and headed towards Elsa's study where she knocked gently on the door.

"Elsa?" she called before opening it.

Elsa wasn't in there. Thinking that Elsa was in her bedroom, Anna checked there as well but Elsa wasn't in there either. Anna closed the balcony windows and asked a few people if they had seen Elsa. Apparently Elsa hadn't made her ten o'clock meeting with her advisors to discuss trades. The advisors were mad.

"Not again!" Anna shouted to herself walking down to her bedroom. "Not twice in two days!"

He heard Kristoff running.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"She did again!" Anna said angrily.

"She's gone again?" Kristoff said. "What on Earth is she doing?"

"That's what I would like to know!"

* * *

Jack flew Elsa to a small quaint town that seem miles and miles away from Arendelle. Jack set Elsa down in the town square where a lot of kids were playing and dancing. All them of them smiled and waved at Jack.

"Hey Jack," several of them said which he responded by saying 'hi' back and waving while smiling.

"Who's this?" a little brunette girl asked.

"This is Elsa," Jack said, "she's going to be joining us."

"Oh yay!" several of them said.

Suddenly a band had appeared and music started playing. All the children had partnered up and were dancing. Jack extended his hand to Elsa.

"Your majesty?" Jack said bowing. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," Elsa giggled taking his hand.

Jack and Elsa danced and danced with the children for what seemed an age. Elsa finally collapsed on a brick wall from exhaustion. She was now just content with watching Jack play with the children. He had conjured snow and the children and him were building a snowman. Elsa was reminded of her and Anna.

"Come play Elsa!" several children called.

Elsa got up and she conjured up snow as well which made the children very impressed. They played in the snow for a while longer before Jack took her to a nice café where they wasted away the afternoon eating and talking about anything. Elsa thought it was nice to have someone that was so easy to talk to. Elsa looked out the window and for the first time she noticed how dark it had gotten.

"It's dark already?" Elsa said shocked. "Oh man, where did the day go?"

"So it is dark," Jack said observing the scenery outside.

"We spent the entire day here?" Elsa shrieked. "Oh I am going to be in so much trouble."

"Relax," Jack said, "aren't you the Queen?"

"Yeah," Elsa said slowly.

"So shouldn't they be taking orders from you not the other way around?"

"Well you obviously haven't met my sister."

Jack chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'll take you home."

Jack picked Elsa up and flew her home. Jack placed her gently on the balcony and kissed her hand.

"Until next time my Queen," he said.

Jack flew off but not before turning and they made eye contact again before he disappeared from view. Elsa got changed and fell on her bed, exhausted but happy with today's events. She was feeling a little guilty about running off with Jack again but she had such a fantastic time she didn't even care. Elsa went to sleep with the biggest smile on her face.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, fav, followed etc. I really appreciate it. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and please review =) **


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3: Arrival **

Elsa awoke to see someone with strawberry-blonde hair in braided pigtails staring down at her with a disapproving stare.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked and her shock nearly caused her to fall out of her bed.

"Had a nice day yesterday?" Anna said. Elsa could feel the anger radiating from her.

"Umm," Elsa said clearly playing for time.

"I'm waiting," Anna said. "You were here for breakfast and then you vanished and now I find you back here. What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything Anna," Elsa said. "I just to go to different places from time to time."

"Well you can't skip today," Anna said. "You have several important meetings and the meetings you missed yesterday."

"Wait," Elsa said slowly, "what meetings?"

'You know, the trade ones."

"Oh no!" Elsa said, "I missed them?"

Elsa was mentally hitting herself. She had skipped a meeting. She had never done that. Curse that boy for being able to make her forget things.

"Yes, you did. Now get up, you have a meeting in an hour."

"Sheesh, when did you become so serious?" Elsa whispered as Anna left the room.

"When you decided to neglect your duties and keep secrets from those who love you," Anna yelled through the closed door.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I heard that!" Anna shouted.

Elsa got ready and headed down to her meeting where men droned on and one about one boring thing after another. She figured that Jack has been having an effect on her, in more ways than, a tiny part of her brain said. Woah, where did that come from? I'm supposed to be in love with Fredrik. Wait, what? Where were these thoughts coming from?

"Your majesty?" one of the advisors, Anton had spoken quite suddenly jerking Elsa out her thoughts about Jack.

"Yes?" Elsa said turning her attention to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes fine," Elsa said.

"It just looked like you weren't with us."

"No, no I've been listening," Elsa lied, if truth be told her thoughts have only been on Jack since he dropped her on her balcony last night, she hadn't really been paying much attention on the meeting. "Continue."

The men continued to drone on. Elsa felt herself slipping away from reality and had to jerk herself back several times. This was really unusual for Elsa. Usually she would sit, poised and ready for anything. But lately, something was happening to her and she was inclined to blame Jack for it. However Elsa was able to make it through the meeting and the meeting after that. It was very boring but Elsa was able to repair any damage that might have been done by her absence yesterday.

Elsa made her way to lunch where Anna, Josef and Kristoff were. Anna looked happy to see Elsa and Elsa was happy to see Anna had returned to her normal free spirited self again. After lunch Elsa made her way back to her study where the documents had accumulated themselves in her absence. It was looking like another long night, Elsa thought bitterly as she pulled the first document from the top of the pile towards her.

The balcony doors then blew open with a cold wind and the papers went everywhere.

"Jack!" Elsa said with annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry," a voice said and the wind calmed itself down.

Elsa turned and saw Jack leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"Hey," he said walking inside.

"Hey," Elsa said. "Look at the mess you made."

Jack laughed.

"I'll help you clean it up," he said.

They spent the next couple of minutes picking up all the papers and putting them in a nice neat pile on Elsa's desk.

"So," Jack said. "Ready for Day Three of Jack Frost Fun Days Out?"

"I can't Jack," Elsa said sounding disappointed. "I really wish I could but I have so much work I have to do. Thanks to you I am behind. Oh and please don't ever use that title again, it wasn't the best."

"Aw man," Jack said sounding exactly like Josef when Anna or Kristoff was trying to put him to bed. "You sure you can't take maybe like an hour?"

"An hour with you Jack," Elsa said scribbling corrections down on the piece of document she was holding, "could last the entire week."

"Maybe I'll just chill with you then," Jack said floating above her. "What are you doing today?"

"I have this mountain of documents to sign," Elsa said signing her name.

"That's boring," Jack whined.

He was really starting to sound like Josef, Elsa thought to herself as she read yet another alliance agreement with The Southern Isles. Elsa sighed and started writing a refusal letter. For the last few years The Southern Isles have done nothing but try and get into her good graces after the whole business with Hans. They have been sending tradable goods, gold, jewellery, even offering several of the princes for her hand in marriage but Elsa had refused and sent back every single one. She wanted nothing to do with The Southern Isles. The memory of Hans was still too painful.

Elsa continued her work with Jack who was making comments on every single document that Elsa started to work on. Jack complained that it was boring and that it was a waste of time only for Elsa to remind him that she was Queen and this was part of the job. However after an hour of working, Jack seemed to forget his unhappiness and actually got into the whole gist of it. Elsa was actually glad of the company. He made the whole day better just by being in the room with her.

"Elsa!" Elsa heard Anna yelling.

"I'm in here," Elsa called back.

A minute later the door flew open and Anna waltzed in.

"You're in a good mood," Elsa commented looking up at her sister.

"Is she pregnant?" Jack observed looking at Anna.

"Yes," Elsa replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Anna's eyebrows narrowed as she looked at her sister.

"No one," Elsa quickly replied. "I didn't say anything."

"Okay," Anna said still looking suspicious but she quickly recovered. "Anyway, I need to tell you something important. The Winter Solstice Festival Ball is next week and-"

"Next week?" Elsa interrupted weakly. "I thought it was next month!"

"No," Anna said slowly, "that's the Winter Ball."

Elsa collapsed in her chair. How could she have confused the two?

"Wow, a ball," Jack said, "that should be fun!"

"Anyway," Anna said, "Some of the guests have just arrived and they are requesting your presence."

"Guess someone is popular," Jack laughed.

Elsa shot him daggers which Anna raised her eyebrows at looking suspicious again. Elsa decided to change the subject. She didn't want Anna questioning why she was talking to mid-air.

"Who has arrived?" she asked.

"Oh some people from places I can't really remember but they sounded important."

"I guess I have to go down and greet them," Elsa said sighing when she looked at the pile of papers on her desk, guess she will have to finish them tomorrow. At least there wasn't many left.

"I'll see you down there!" Anna left the room with a spring in her step.

"Coming?" Elsa asked Jack when Anna closed the door behind her.

"Maybe," Jack said.

"Alright then," Elsa said and she headed for the door with Jack right behind her.

They continued walking down the hallways and to the main foyer where they saw Anna and Kristoff talking to important looking people. Elsa greeted them, had exchanges with them and then instructed Kai to take them to their rooms. Many more guests arrived and Elsa exchanged pleasantries with each of them. All of them congratulated Elsa on her forth coming nuptials. Every time it was mentioned, Elsa felt a little twinge in the pit of her stomach which made Elsa even more confused.

Jack, meanwhile, was bored again. He was just checking out the guests and commenting on each of them that passed. Each of his comments either earned a glare or a giggle from Elsa which had a few of her guests (and Anna) slightly confused. Elsa had to quickly cover it up by changing the subject.

Finally it seemed like all the guests that were arriving today for the ball had and this allowed Elsa to collapse into a chair and breathe.

"Does this mean we can have some fun at last?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Elsa said, "I still have a lot of work to do though."

"Elsa," a familiar voice rang through the halls.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"It's Fredrik," Elsa whispered, she had completely forgotten about him over the last few days and if she was going to be honest, she was glad she had.

"Elsa," Fredrik said panting slightly and coming to a halt in front of her.

"Hello Fredrik," Elsa forced a smile.

"I have amazing news," he said grinning. "My mother is coming to the ball next week. You can actually meet her!"

"Oh," That was all Elsa could say. Meeting her future husband's mother was a big step and one Elsa wasn't even sure she wanted to take.

"I know it's big but she really wants to meet the Snow Queen," Fredrik continued with a smile.

"Oh that's great," Elsa said forcing herself to say something.

"It is isn't it?" Fredrik almost bounced away looking happy leaving Elsa looking a little miserable.

"Well," Jack said staring after Fredrik, "he's quite a character, who is he by the way?"

"Fredrik," Elsa said, "my fiancée."

"Ah so he's the fiancé," Jack said.

Elsa didn't know if she imagined it but she was certain she heard a pang of jealousy in Jack's tone.

"And you're marrying him?" Jack continued shaking his head.

"Well he is a good match," Elsa commented, "but I know what you're getting at."

Jack turned to her in surprise.

"You don't want to marry him?" he said.

This time Elsa could have sworn she heard something that sounded like eagerness in his tone.

"It's…..complicated," Elsa finished.

"Well if you love someone you marry them," Jack said. "Not at all complicated."

"Well, um, forget it," Elsa snapped, she didn't want to go into all this.

"Touchy," Elsa heard Jack whisper under his breath.

They day rolled on. Anna was glued to Elsa's side trying to get her input in about anything to do with the ball. Jack kept making funny jokes about the decorations for the party which Elsa had a hard time trying to keep a straight face as Anna was looking at her with the same suspicious expression as before. Anna opened her mouth and Elsa had a feeling that she was going to ask her about why she was acting weird but luckily Fredrik came over with his mother and this allowed Elsa an escape route.

"This is Elsa," Fredrik said introducing Elsa to his mother.

"Hello Anette," Elsa said giving her a bow of her head, "it is lovely to finally meet you."

"And to you Queen Elsa," Anette gave Elsa a courtesy.

"I'm sorry about the recent passing of your late husband," Elsa continued.

Fredik's father had died of Typhoid Fever a few years ago.

"You're very kind your majesty," Anette said.

Elsa and Anette continued to chat while Elsa kept one eye on what Jack was doing. He was just eavesdropping on other people's conversations while sending her puppy dog eye looks. Elsa switched her gaze to Anna who looked like she was having a very important but boring conversation with a King from a foreign country. However the other guests weren't going to let Anette keep Elsa to herself, Elsa met one person after another with small talk being exchange between them.

After what seemed a long time, Elsa managed to slip away unnoticed by anyone except Anna who saw her go.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review =) **


	4. The Ball

**Chapter 4: The Ball**

Elsa woke up the next morning still feeling tired. Elsa didn't sleep very well and she had no clue why. The Winter Solstice Festival Ball was only a few days away and she was starting to get a little nervous. Elsa always liked the Winter Solstice Festival Ball, it was a ball started to celebrate winter as a whole and since Elsa was the Snow Queen, it was kind of special to her. She then got up and dressed and after breakfast she started on preparations for the ball in her study.

An hour later she was only half way through the mountain of documents that her advisors had sent her. Elsa sighed as she read through some gobble-gook about what colour the drapes had to be. Surely they have better things to worry about, Elsa thought, like maybe what the economy is doing? Elsa sighed again and started to write. A moment later she heard a small tapping sound on the window. She turned around and a grin warmed her face. Standing outside was none other than Jack.

Elsa hurried to let him in before sitting down back at her desk.

"Hello," Jack leaned over Elsa's shoulder to see what she was doing, "more work today I see."

"Unfortunately," Elsa said. "A Queen's work is never done."

"I can see that," Jack laughed. "So what is all this work you have to do today? Is some country is desperate need of the Snow Queen's help?"

"Apparently that country is Arendelle," Elsa said while looking through the massive pile of documents for something. "Aha," Elsa pulled out another document and started scribbling on it.

"_In a series of recent events, we must advisor you that the Duke of Heimhall and the Duke of Krimmstead must not be near each other_," Jack read from a document that Elsa was checking over. "What is this about?"

"It's the stupid seating plan," Elsa grimaced. "Apparently everyone has someone they rather not sit next to the other and it's my job to make sure they don't. Well it's one of my many jobs anyway."

"Surely there are other people who can do this?" Jack was taken aback.

"You would think," Elsa said writing down something. "They want me to double check everything."

"That could be tiring."

"It is actually."

"So what's the seating plan for? You hosting some kind of big international dinner or something?"

"It's actually for the Winter Solstice Festival Ball."

"Which is…?"

"A ball to celebrate the wonders that is winter."

"That is kind of cool especially for people like us."

"Well there was something I wanted to ask you," Elsa said blushing slightly.

"What?" Jack was intrigued.

"I want to know if you wanted to come," Elsa said blushing furiously as she was dotting an 'I' on her document.

"You want me to come," Jack was now grinning.

"I just thought it may be something you would enjoy," Elsa said burying her head in the piles of documents so Jack couldn't see her face.

"Yeah I may make an appearance," Jack said. "Sounds rather fun."

"The ball is in three days," Elsa said. "There's a festival beforehand which I think you would like."

"I'll be there."

The next three days past in a haze. Elsa had no idea how she managed to get everything done on time but she did. She was actually quite impressed with herself. Jack had been no help whatsoever but he did keep her company which Elsa was actually grateful for.

The morning of the ball arrived and with it came the Winter Solstice Festival. During this time people would celebrate it with their friends and families by playing games in town and buying from stalls that had popped up overnight. Elsa, Anna and Anna's family moved through the town checking out what was new this year. Anna got really excited by some hand carved ice figurines at one store even though her sister could whip them up whenever she wanted to. Despite that Anna bought one of her, Elsa and Olaf which seemed to glow when the light hit it. Elsa was actually quite impressed with it.

They moved on to see what the rest of Arendelle was doing. Kristoff found one of his ice harvester buddies and they got into a lengthy and boring conversation about ice. They left him there and moved onto the town square where Olaf was entertaining some kids. Olaf had been a huge hit with everyone when Elsa introduced him to everyone four years ago.

"Hey Olaf," Elsa said walking up to them, "having fun?"

"Oh a blast!" he replied. "I'm having so much fun I think Marshmallow should be here as well!"

"Umm," Elsa said while she and Anna were trying to constrain their giggling, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Marshmallow was still occupying Elsa's ice palace. He was quite content there and Elsa liked to visit him from time to time.

"Hmm, maybe," Olaf said.

People started milling around the town square and Elsa had an idea. She caused it to snow and huge piles of snow covered the area. Elsa created a snowball and threw it at Anna who got hit with a face full of snow.

"Snowball fight!" Elsa yelled to the crowd's delight.

"Oh you are dead sister," Anna said in a dangerous voice.

Anna scooped up some snow and moulded it into a snowball and threw it at Elsa. Elsa lazily ducked and the snowball hit one of the foreign Dukes who threw one back but missed. A full on snowball fight then erupted around them. People were being divided into teams and a soon people were really getting into it.

Elsa was content to stay back and watch though. She laughed when Josef got a face full of snow and Anna sought revenge for her son. Elsa then noticed a familiar boy with white hair gazing at the crowd with a grin. Elsa moved towards him, ducked as several snowballs flew over her head, and came to a halt in front of him.

"Nice day," Jack commented.

"It is rather," Elsa gazed at the snowball fight one last time before turning her attention back to Jack. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just been checking out what people have been doing."

They both just stood there looking at the snowball fight. The judge had just called time and was moving towards Elsa.

"We have a winner!" he announced.

"Oh no," Elsa whispered to Jack, "looks like I have to present the award."

The Judge handed Elsa a small golden trophy which Elsa handed to Josef. The crowd broke into applause as the young Prince's eyes shone with glee.

"Reminds you of our little snowball fight, doesn't it?" Jack said as Josef ran to find his father to show him the trophy.

"It does rather," Elsa said as Kristoff gave Josef a huge hug.

The Judge handed Elsa a bigger trophy this time and Elsa gave it to the son of the village butcher who looked amazed at his brilliance. Elsa didn't even hear who was announced first place but a girl who Elsa recognised as one of the girls running one of the stalls came forward to accept a huge trophy.

"Is there always a snowball fight?" Jack asked as the girl skipped away humming and smiling.

"Yes," Elsa said, "it's an annual thing."

They were silent for a moment before Elsa spoke.

"Are you coming to the ball tonight?"

"Might do," Jack said spinning his staff, "I do love a good ball."

Elsa and Jack hanged out and talked for several moments before Anna came and dragged Elsa away to try some of the horseshoe games. Anna won but only just. They continued to wander about the stalls and Elsa noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Jack entertaining some kids with his snow and ice powers. Elsa grinned to herself before allowing Anna to drag her off to some other random place.

The rest of the day past quite quickly Elsa soon found herself in a brilliant blue dress with her crown on her head (Marshmallow had given it back) standing at the front of her ballroom while people around her danced and danced for the ball. Next to her in a purple and green uniform was Fredrik who was admiring the crowd. They had just preformed their opening dance to great applause. Anna soon came up to Elsa, who was wearing a simple but yet elegant green dress clutching Kristoff who had adorn a red uniform.

"Good dance?" Elsa asked when Anna had come up to her.

"Excellent," Anna grinned.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Kristoff said.

"Water for me," Anna called after him as he left.

"I know," Kristoff called back which made Anna giggle.

Elsa scanned the room but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Looking for someone?" Anna said noticing Elsa's gaze.

"Y-No," Elsa stammered, "just looking around."

"Ah-uh," Anna folded her arms. "Who are you looking for?"

"No one," lied Elsa.

Anna continued to give her a look but Elsa was luckily saved by her brother-in-law as he came back with drinks for him and Anna which temporarily distracted Anna and allowed Elsa to escape. Elsa decided it was time for a bit of air and so she headed outside where a nice cool breeze was whipping around her.

"You look gorgeous Elsa," a familiar voice behind her said.

Elsa turned around and smiled when she saw that Jack had come.

"You could have put on a suit Jack," Elsa said noticing that he was still wearing his blue hoddie and brown pants. "It is a ball after all."

"Don't own a suit," said Jack, "they're too stuffy."

Elsa shrugged to this but didn't say anything. Behind them, another song started playing, a waltz.

"May I have this dance?" asked Jack extending his hand to Elsa.  
"You may."

Jack took Elsa and they danced and danced again. Elsa was reminded again of their time at the little town where they danced with the kids. The moonlight shined on them as they danced around the balcony. They continued to dance even though the music had stopped playing. It seemed as if they both wanted this moment to continue forever. They danced all the way into the garden where they finally came to the fountain where they sat down and talked all through the night. Elsa heard the clock tower chime and that's when Elsa realised how late it was.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said, "it's late."

"Until next time," Jack said kissing her hand again.

For some strange reason she loved it when he kissed her hand. Jack then created an ice rose and handed it to her with a smile. Elsa accepted it matching his smile. Jack then flew off leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts. Elsa sighed and stared off into the distance for quite some time before she realised what she was doing. Elsa then headed back inside where the guests were starting to leave.

"Elsa," she heard Anna's voice ringing through the ballroom, "where are you?"

"Here," Elsa replied quickly hiding the ice rose behind her back.

Her sister came into view looking a little upset.

"Where did you run off to? You missed most of the ball!"

"Oh I was in the garden, I needed some fresh air and I guess I lost track of time."

Anna shook her head and laugh.

"So did I miss anything important?" Elsa continued walking out of the ballroom with her sister.

"Not really," Anna said, "people were wondering where you had gotten to though."

"What did you say?"

"Oh I just said you were talking to other people and were busy."

"Thanks," they had reached Elsa's door. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Elsa."

Elsa closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. She held the ice rose up to her eyes and stared at it. She smiled and put it in a draw in her room before she sighed again. Something had been bothering her all day and it had nothing to do with the festival or the ball. For the last few days, all she could think about was Jack. He would just randomly pop into her thoughts and stay there. All she could think about was their time together, potentially time together, how handsome he is….stop it Elsa! Elsa mentally slapped herself.

Elsa went to bed but she lay awake for ages, thinking. Had she fallen for Jack Frost?

**A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed this update (with a cliffhanger - what will happen next?). So please review and thanks =)**


	5. The Ice Palace

**Chapter 5: The Ice Palace**

The next couple of months rolled on by and Elsa still hadn't figured out what her feelings towards Jack were. She thought it was crazy that she could be falling for another guy, pure insanity; she was engaged for crying out loud! But her other half of her brain would fight back and Elsa would start to think about Jack again.

It didn't help at all that she was seeing Jack practically every day. He took her on some wonderful adventures that always left Elsa in a good mood and on the days he didn't show, Elsa felt herself pining after him. This all caused Elsa to be quite distracted, something that Anna was quick to pick up.

"So what's up?" she asked one day.

They were in the library. Elsa was reading a good book, sitting with her back against the window while Anna and Kristoff were in the middle of a chess game and the sound of rain could be heard in the background.

"What do you mean?" Elsa said shifting her eyes over to Anna.

"You seem different lately," Anna said knocking one of Kristoff's bishops over with her knight.

"Different how?"

"I dunno, just different," said Anna as Kristoff took her castle with his queen.

"I sort of need specifics," Elsa shut her book and looked over at them.

"Well, you've been very distracted and just plain weird," Anna took revenge on Kristoff's queen by taking it with hers. "Check," she added to Kristoff.

"I have not been distracted or weird," said Elsa quite forcefully.

"'Fraid so sister," Anna said.

"I have not."

"You have," Kristoff said in a very small voice moving his king out of check.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're hiding something, oh nice move," she added as Kristoff took her queen and nearly put her in checkmate.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Well I do know better," Anna continued ignoring Elsa, she turned around in her seat and looked straight at her, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Elsa repeated.

"Uh-aha," Anna raised her eyebrows, "you sound like Josef when he is trying to hide something and it's obvious he is."

"Are you seriously comparing me to a two year old?"

"Well you _are _his Aunt," Anna said going back her chess match, Elsa just shook her head. "That's checkmate!" she added as she moved one of her knights over to Kristoff's king.

"Oh no!" Kristoff said collecting all his black pieces, "Again?"

"Sure!"

Elsa went back to her book. They were right of course and she was in denial. She had been weird. She has been distracted. Stupid Jack, she thought to herself as she read about King Arthur's adventures.

* * *

Jack flew all the way to the North Pole. It had been over two months since he had last been there. While he was flying, his thoughts drifted back to Elsa. He had a wonderful time at the festival and even better time dancing with Elsa that night. It was moments like those that made him feel like she could love him. Then reality would set in reminding him that she is engaged but still he was sure she felt something in those moments.

"Hey guys!" he called when he landed.

"Jack, m'boy!" North boomed, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Sorry been busy!"

"Of course, of course!"

"Jack!" Tooth's voice came from nowhere and she zoomed into sight, she stopped dead when she saw him. "Something's different."

"What do you mean?"

"Something's new," Tooth looked him up and down before clicking her fingers in triumph. "You're in love."

"Who's in love?" Bunnymund and Sandy had just come into view.

"Jack," Tooth said simply.

"Am not!" said Jack.

"Who's the girl?" Tooth asked.

"No-one!" Jack said.

"Aha," Sandy said, "I think you're right Tooth."

"Who's the girl?" Tooth asked again.

"There is no girl….it's not like she will go for me anyway!" Jack flew his hand over his mouth when he realised what he had said.

"Knew it!" Tooth raised her hands in victory.

"Shut up," Jack said blushing.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on Elsa's door.

"Yes?" Elsa said emerging.

"Do you have a letter opener? We got to start writing thank you letters."

They had been putting off writing thank you letters to all those who came to the Festival two months ago. It wasn't usual that they were this late but Elsa had been extremely busy with the whole aftermath, so Anna said she would lend a hand and help out.

"Ah, yes, it's in my drawer," Elsa said, "sorry can't talk much, late for meeting."

Anna giggled as she watched her sister disappear from view. Anna walked into Elsa's bedroom and started looking around in the draws. Something glittery caught her eye. Anna took it out. It was a rose made out of ice. That was odd. Why would…then it came to her and Anna let out a small gasp.

Could her sister's strange behaviour have to do with her being love? Anna pushed the thought out of her brain. Of course she was in love; she was getting married in several months. Anna laughed at herself and her silly idea but she couldn't push the fact that ice rose was important somehow. Anna found the letter opener and ran out of the room.

* * *

Elsa walked out of her meeting feeling as she had been knocked over by a hundred horses. Those advisors can really drone on. She walked back to her room and took out her ice rose again and stared at it. There was something about it that could make her feel at peace with the world. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Your fiancée," came a voice.

"Come in," Elsa quickly hid the ice rose as Fredrik came into the room.

Fredrik gave her a hug from behind and gave her a kiss on the check. Elsa's first instinct was to push him away but she resisted.

"So what are you up to?" he asked.

"At the moment," Elsa said. "Not much."

"Well how about an afternoon with me? We could have a horse ride and a picnic."

"Sorry Fredrik," Elsa said. "I'm really busy this afternoon."

"Unlucky again!" he said. "Ah well, work comes first, work hard."

Fredrik then left the room humming softly to himself.

"You totally just lied there," came another voice.

Elsa whipped around and saw Jack grinning at her from the open balcony windows.

"I did not," Elsa defended herself, "I actually do have work."

"Yeah sure," Jack said, "since you're not busy up for another adventure?"

"Well if you insist," Elsa grinned.

* * *

Anna was walking down the hallways. She came to Elsa's study and knocked.

"Elsa?" she said softly.

"I wouldn't go in there," Fredrik said coming from nowhere. "Elsa told me she was busy this afternoon."

"Oh thanks," Anna said brightly, she waited until he left before opening the door.

As Anna expected, Elsa wasn't in there or in her bedroom either. This just confirmed what Elsa had denied. Elsa was hiding something and Anna didn't have a single clue what it could be.

* * *

Hours later, Elsa and Jack were flying over the North Mountain having returned from a quick trip to a nearby kingdom (which according to Jack had the best hot chocolates that one would die for and Elsa agreed when she tried one) when Elsa had an idea.

"Jack," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something."  
"What?" there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Turn right here," Elsa instructed.

Jack followed Elsa's instructions until they landed in front of Elsa's ice palace.

"Woah," was all Jack could say, he gaped up at it. You could tell he was impressed.

"Nice isn't it?"

"You built this?" he stammered.

"Yes," Elsa was enjoying this.

"It's amazing," he whispered.

"Thanks," Elsa giggled.

Jack walked forward when a pile of what looked like rocks covered in snow came alive and a massive snowman appeared before them. The snowman roared.

"What is that?" he said. "Elsa, stay behind me."

"Calm down Marshmallow," Elsa said ignoring Jack, "he's a friend."

Marshmallow cooled down and went back to being friendly again.

"What is that?" Jack repeated.

"Marshmallow, he was my bodyguard when I lived here after I ran away but now he sort of lives here."

"You named it Marshmallow?" Jack said weakly.

"Well Olaf did really, shall we?" Elsa said gesturing inside.

Jack nodded and they headed inside. Elsa took him on a little tour of the entire palace. The more Jack saw, the more he was impressed.

"This is amazing," he kept repeating staring at the giant chandelier.

Elsa looked at it with sadness in her face. After she had run away from Arendelle, Hans and his men had found her and caused quite a bit of damaged. After everyone had accepted who she was, she had returned and fixed everything back to the way it was.

They stayed there for ages. Jack really wanted to take in every little detail he could see. He would run his hand over the smooth ice and admire it. After Jack had finished swooning over every detail they sat down at a table which Elsa conjured and just enjoyed each other's company for a while. The evening was perfect, Elsa wouldn't have had it any other way. The moon shone as brightly as ever. Eventually they both realised that it was getting quite late. Elsa wondered how annoyed or panicking Anna was at this very moment. If Elsa had to guess probably a nine on the scale. Jack took Elsa home and Elsa snuggled into Jack as he flew. It felt so warm and comfortable.

"Wow," Jack said as he placed Elsa on her balcony.

"I know," Elsa said gazing at him.

"Wow," Jack repeated.

"Thanks Jack for another wonderful day."

Jack then did something he had never done before. He kissed her.

**A/N: So yeah ended on a cliff-hanger. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. So please review =) **


	6. Find Meaning

**Chapter 6: Find Meaning**

Jack had kissed her, he actually kissed her. Elsa fell into the kiss and instead of worrying, she simply enjoyed the moment and so she deepened the kiss. After several moments they broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"Until next time," Jack whispered and he let the winds take him.

Elsa watched him go. Elsa secretly wished he didn't have to leave. She stood looking at the stars before she decided to go to bed. Her dreams were filled with her adventures with Jack which made her feel all warm inside.

Elsa awoke quite suddenly the next day still thinking about the kiss with Jack. That's when it hit her. She had kissed Jack. Why? It wasn't as if she was in love with him or something like that. She was engaged to Fredrik and she was falling for another man. Wait, back up, Elsa thought, was she falling for Jack? Since when? Since the first time you went on an adventure with him, said a little voice in her head.

* * *

Jack was flying over mountains, lands and lakes. He literally was jumping with joy as he performed loops of joy as he flew. The kiss he had with Elsa was amazing and he was sure she had felt something. He had certainly had. He arrived at North's place an hour later still grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" North said coming out carrying a whole bunch of toys that needed to be fixed.

"Nothing," Jack said.

North gave Jack a long hard stare before giving him a certain look before shuffling out. Jack had a feeling that North may know the truth. He didn't have time to dwell on it as Sandy, Bunnymund and Tooth came into view.

"Ah your back Jack," Sandy said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Wait," Tooth said suddenly, "something is different."

Tooth walked up to Jack and gave him a look up and down before gasping.

"Something happened between you and this girl that you like," she said.

"What? No! How did you know?" Jack spluttered.

Tooth gave him a very flashy smile. "Woman's intuition."

"So who is she?" Tooth asked Jack with her arms folded and a grin playing around her mouth.

"She's no one," Jack replied.

"Don't lie to me Jack," Tooth advanced on him. "Who is she? C'mon we all want to know who this mystery girl is who is making Jack go off into lover's land."

"I-uh-," Jack flicked a glance at North who shrugged.

"Better tell them otherwise they will stay on your case forever," North said.

"Okay, okay," Jack said, "I'll tell you."

"About time," muttered Bunnymund.

Jack shot him a look before continuing. "It's Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he mumbled.

"_Queen_ Elsa?" Bunnymund was in disbelief. "How on Earth did you get a Queen to go out with you?"

"Well we're not going out," Jack said still mumbling.

"But she's into you?"

Jack hung his head.

"He doesn't know," Tooth finished sadly for him.

"It's…complicated," Jack said at last.

"How?" Sandy asked.

"Well she's sort of engaged to another guy," Jack said really fast.

"Did you just say she was engaged to someone else?" Tooth said her mouth open in shock. "You know what that means right?"

"I do, it's just we had such a connection and when we kissed-"

"Woah," Tooth said interrupting, "back up. You kissed?"

"Well yeah."

"When?" Sandy asked, very excited now.

"Well tonight."

"And?" Tooth said clearly eager for more details.

"Well it felt like she enjoyed it."

"So what happened afterwards?"

"We said goodnight and that was it."

"Then that settles it!" Tooth said looking excited. "You're in Jack!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if she was into this other guy wouldn't she have stopped the kiss? Wouldn't she have pulled away and asked you what you were doing?"

"That's true," Jack pondered what Tooth said. She was definitely making a lot of sense, well to him anyway.

"So, you're in!" Tooth repeated happily.

"I hope I am," Jack said getting excited himself.

"Oh my goodness," Tooth clapped her hand to her mouth. "You don't just like her, you love her."

"What?! No way!"

"You totally do!"

"Haven't we gone over this?"

"Well before we were playing and now we know it's totally true."

"I'm going go to bed before this gets out of hand."

Jack left them to their own devices. He didn't want to admit it in front of them but they were right. He was in love with Elsa. He was heads over heels in love with her and he hoped she was feeling the same way.

* * *

Elsa got up and got ready. Elsa tried to push Jack from her mind but she ended up failing dramatically. All throughout the day it happened. This was a massive problem for her since she was heading towards a very important meeting. Elsa got to the meeting and sat down and it wasn't long before Jack was on her mind again. Everything she saw somehow reminded her of Jack. The whiteness of paper reminded her of his white hair, one of the advisors suits was the exact same colour of Jack's eyes.

Yeah this was a massive problem for Elsa. She couldn't concentrate at all. This seriously reminded her of when Anna was falling in love with Kristoff. Anna had been in daydream land for several weeks before they got into a very serious relationship and then Anna got worst. She stopped concentrating and would get very easily distracted. Yep, Elsa could see that Anna was deeply in love with Kristoff. But if her situation was reminding her of that could that mean….no, it couldn't. Elsa shook her head and adjusted herself. There was no way that was true. Could it?

* * *

Anna had been observing her sister's behaviour all through the meeting. Anna had been forced to attend which greatly annoyed her. During the meeting she had noticed Elsa staring dreamily out the window instead of listening to one of the advisors speaking. This was so unlike Elsa. Usually she would be all regal like and never alter her poise but today was strangely different. Anna didn't even think her sister was even paying attention. This was a foreign concept to her. Then something even stranger came to her.

The ice rose, the lack of concentration, the disappearing acts….could Elsa be in love? Anna pondered this for a moment. The idea was still just as ludicrous as when first thought it. Anna was sure that Elsa was in love with Fredrik. Maybe now she was just noticing it. But something was still bothering Anna and she hadn't yet thought of it. It will come to me, Anna thought tapping her pencil on the papers. She gazed over at Elsa who was still in her daydream land, it always does.

Anna placed her hands on her stomach and felt her baby kick a few times. She smiled to herself. She let herself be consumed with thoughts about her new baby rather than worrying what was up with her sister.

* * *

"Elsa?" someone was calling her name. "Elsa?"

"What?" Elsa jumped and pulled herself out of her thoughts about Jack.

Anna was standing in front of her looking at her. Everyone else had left. Elsa looked at the clock, it was nearly eight o'clock. Where had the time gone? Elsa could have sworn it was only ten in the morning.

"The meeting's over," she said. "It's time for dinner."

"Oh, I'm not really that hungry," Elsa said getting up.

Anna peered into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Hmm, okay," Anna said walking off.

Elsa watched her go. She stayed sitting down for a moment trying to recollect herself before dinner. Elsa got up and headed down for dinner.

* * *

Anna watched Elsa poke at her food with her fork. Elsa hadn't eaten anything and Anna was getting concerned. Maybe Elsa was getting sick. Elsa excused herself and headed off to bed. Anna watched her go with sadness on her face.

"You okay?" Kristoff said.

"Just worried for Elsa," she replied. "Something is up and I feel useless not knowing what it is otherwise I could help."

"Has Elsa told you anything?"

"No," Anna said exasperated, "not one single thing. She is hiding something and I don't know what it is. For the last couple of months I feel like I don't know her anymore. It's like we're children again and Elsa is pulling away from me."

"Maybe you should like confront her?"

"That won't get us anywhere. She'll get mad and then I'll get mad and before you know it we're in a room full of ice."

"I still think you should talk to her."

"Talking to her would be nice," Anna sighed. "I just hope it will go somewhere this time." Anna turned to look her husband straight in the eye. "I think you're right. I think tomorrow I will talk to her and straighten this whole mess out."

"I think that's a fine idea."

"I think so too," Anna said returning to her steak.

* * *

Elsa walked up to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

"What is wrong with me?" she groaned into her pillow.

Elsa stared up to her ceiling desperately hoping that the ceiling would tell her all the answers she needed but sadly ceilings can't talk. Elsa shut her eyes and felt sleep wash over her even though it was still kind of early.

"Elsa?" Elsa heard knocking on her door and Anna's voice. "Just wanted to say goodnight," Anna continued.

Elsa didn't respond but allowed Anna to walk away. Elsa didn't know why she was neglecting Anna like this but she knew Anna would go high pitched and blow it entirely out of proportion. There was also that nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. It was almost telling her what she was feeling was wrong. She had a fiancée for crying out loud! But did she want one? Elsa wasn't sure what the answer to that was supposed to be.

Elsa pulled herself off her bed and opened the balcony doors. The cool winter breeze was quite pleasant. Elsa leaned against the balcony and let her thoughts wander. They seemed to be doing that a lot quite recently.

"You look like you're deep in thought," said a voice from right behind her.

Elsa made a start and turned around. Standing, grinning, behind her was none other than Jack. Elsa's face broke into a warm smile.

"Jack, you gave me quite a fright," Elsa said grinning.

"Sorry, here maybe this will make up for it," Jack said conjuring another ice rose and handing it to Elsa who accepted it.

Elsa looked deep into it. She could see the moon above her being reflected in the ice.

"So you look like you have been doing some thinking," Jack continued. "May I ask what's on your mind?"

Elsa twirled the ice rose in her fingers before she spoke.

"You," she said softly

"Me?" Jack looked genuinely surprised.

"And the kiss," Elsa continued the smile slowly disappearing from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that-" Elsa paused for a moment trying to find the right words, "I'm getting married. I have a fiancée and I am running off with some mythical figure!"

"I'm hardly mythical," Jack mumbled.

"And here I am," Elsa continued ignoring him, "falling for the other guy."

"You're falling for me?" Jack grinned.

"Oh Jack, what am I going to do?"

"You could always break off your engagement," Jack suggested.

"I can't do that," Elsa was shocked. "I gave him my word. Besides marrying him would be the best thing to happen for Arendelle. It would greatly benefit it."

"Then just enjoy the moment," Jack said, "forget about the rest of it."

"But how-?" Elsa started by she was suddenly cut off by Jack kissing her.

"Jack-" Elsa tried again when they broke apart but Jack kissed her again.

"Just enjoy the moment," Jack whispered.

So Elsa did. Jack kissed her again and Elsa deepened the kiss.

"Elsa I have to tell you something," Jack said.

"What?" Elsa whispered.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Can I say something?"

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Jack responded with such enthusiasm. He picked Elsa up and twirled her around before giving her a very passionate kiss which Elsa returned.

"It's getting late," Elsa said.

"I know," Jack said.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

Elsa got ready for bed and she lay down under the covers with Jack right beside her. Elsa smiled before sleep finally washed over her.

**A/N: So here is the latest update. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I just love Jelsa so much =)**** I'm also super excited as my Frozen DVD came today (yeah only just released here in NZ) so here's a chapter to celebrate. Please review =)**


	7. Something New

**Chapter 7: Something New **

Elsa awoke with a smile on her face the next morning. Jack was lying next to her. It looked like he had been awake for quite some time.

"Morning," he said when he noticed she was awake.

"Good morning," Elsa replied.

"So what are we doing today?" he said with a grin.

Elsa got out of bed and got dressed from behind screens. "Well I'm going to do work."

"No day of fun?" he whined.

Elsa got a real cheeky grin on her face.

"Well I am ahead," she said slowly.

Jack leapt up and hoisted Elsa, bridal style which made her giggle.

"Well it's just so fortunate; I have a nice date for us planned."

"Where?"

"Have you ever been to Venice?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Put me down Jack," Elsa giggled.

* * *

Anna was walking along the corridors humming to herself. She was in a good mood. She knocked on Elsa's door.

"Elsa?" she called.

"Yeah?" her sister's voice called back.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Anna pushed open the door. It didn't take Anna two seconds to see something was different yet again about her sister.

"What?" Elsa said.

Anna didn't reply. She just stood there staring.

"What?" Elsa repeated.

"Something's….different," Anna finally said. "Something….new."

"Nothing's new," Elsa said as it was of no real importance.

Elsa approached the mirror to check something. Elsa then giggled.

"Stop it," she said talking to no one.

Anna raised her eyebrows. Something was up with Elsa.

"Elsa I can't keep having the same conversation with you," Anna said. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," Elsa said firmly. "I promise you that."

"You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"I would, absolutely."

Anna noticed that Elsa didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Oh," Elsa said quite suddenly, "I'm going away for a few days. Could you hold down the fort for me?"

"Wait what?" Anna said. She wasn't quite sure what she had just heard.

"I'm going away, so could you manage things?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh," Elsa paused for a second before continuing, "my ice castle. I need a break from the hustle and bustle of the castle."

"Okay," Anna said slowly, "how long will you be gone?"

"Oh just a few days," Elsa said cheerfully. "Thanks Anna."

Elsa left the room without saying another word. Anna just stood there in shock. There _was_ something different about her sister and she had no idea what it was. Why was Elsa lying to her? Why was she covering something up? Was it to do with the upcoming wedding? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way, Anna was totally confused. Something had changed her sister and causing her to be different. She had been liked this for a while now. Maybe Anna should do what Kristoff suggests and just roll with it?

* * *

An hour after her talk with Anna, Elsa was in her bedroom with Jack. She hadn't packed that much and so she was only taking a small suitcase.

"Ready?" Jack asked hoisting her up.

"Yes."

Jack let the winds take them to their destination. Elsa was no longer scared of flying with Jack. Sure, she had the first time but now she rather enjoyed it. They flew for what seemed a very short period of time but it was in fact hours. Throughout the trip, Elsa worried about Anna. She just hoped Anna can keep the fort down while she was gone.

They came to a nice quaint town that was miles and miles away from Arendelle. There were canals that the town seemed to sit on and gondolas floating up and down the canals. It all looked so magical that it simply took Elsa's breath away.

The sun rose shining sunlight onto the streets below them and causing them to glow with a faint yellow tinge.

"We have arrived," Jack said grinning at the amazement on Elsa's face.

Jack sped her down to a nice little café where he helped Elsa, who didn't speak a word of Italian, order breakfast for the two of them. They sat outside and watched the locals go on with their lives. It was very peaceful and sitting here with Jack made it even better. It made all of Elsa's worries about Fredrik and Anna simply fly away.

* * *

Fredrik walked down the hallways of the castle, frowning slightly. He hadn't seen Elsa since yesterday and he needed her to discuss plans for their wedding in a few months. He was starting to think that Elsa was having second thoughts about their wedding. Fredrik, himself, couldn't see anyone else he would rather marry. Elsa is a beautiful, talented, sweet and intelligent woman. She was perfect but sometimes Fredrik felt as if Elsa wasn't as committed into their relationship as he is.

Maybe he was simply just overthinking things. Elsa wouldn't have said yes if she didn't love him. He continued walking until he came outside her bedroom. Ours soon, he thought as he raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Elsa?" he called quietly.

There was no answer. He knocked again but still no response. Fredrik sighed. He guessed she had gone on another one of her absence trips. He had no idea what she was doing during those times. He had several wild theories and each got wilder as the next. He frowned at the door. He made a mental note to ask Elsa when he saw her next. Trouble was he didn't know when that would be.

He made his way back to the to the throne room where Anna was sitting on the throne listening to Arendelle's citizens pleas to the throne. Anna was a generous leader. However Fredrik was quite surprised to see Anna on the throne. Usually she would only be there if Elsa had gone away for an extended period of time. Perhaps this time's absence was a lot more different than he realised.

After about half an hour, the citizens soon piled out and Anna noticed Fredrik and walked over to him with a grin expression on her face.

"Has Elsa gone away again?" Fredrik asked his face mirroring Anna's.

"Yes," she said grimly, "she said she was going away for a few days and left me in charge."

"I hope she's alright," Fredrik bit his lip.

"I'm sure she's fine Fredrik," Anna said. "Granted I would like to know what she is up to but then again we may never know."

* * *

Jack and Elsa were sipping their drinks overlooking a canal. It was their last day in Venice. Yesterday, Elsa had started to freak out about leaving Arendelle and wondering if Anna was doing alright. Jack had given a chuckle and promised to leave the next day. The truth was that Jack didn't want their little holiday to end. He had the time of his life.

Jack looked over to Elsa. She was busy admiring the view. Currently there were several gondolas going up and down the canals. They had been on one just yesterday. It had been truly magical. He closed his eyes and remembered the day.

"_I wanna go on one of those boat things," Elsa had said._

"_They're called gondolas Elsa," Jack replied._

"_Who cares what they're called. Let's ride one!"_

"_Sure!" _

_Jack had managed to get his hands on one and during the early hours of the morning, he had rowed her up and down all the different canals. Elsa was amazed at all the different new and interesting sites she saw. The smile on her face made Jack smile. Elsa let her hand glide in the water. Little bits of ice were floating around and sparkled in the sunlight. It made Elsa just laugh. _

_Jack put down the paddle and moved closer to Elsa. Elsa looked at him and grinned the grin that Jack loved so much. _

"_What?" Elsa giggled when she realised he was staring._

"_Just looking at a beautiful woman," Jack said._

_Elsa giggled again. Jack leaned forward and kissed her. Elsa kissed him back and for that moment Jack felt like he was on top of the world. _

"Jack? Jack?"

Elsa's voice pulled Jack out of his thoughts.

"What?" Jack said.

"Were you even paying attention?"

"Errr, yes of course I was."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Errr…" Jack stalled.

"Thought so," Elsa said flinging a few snowflakes at him.

"So what did you say?" Jack said with his 'I'm so very sorry face'.

Elsa gave him a look before continuing "I said it's getting late. We should be heading back now."

"Oh right," Jack said getting to his feet, trying not to show that he was upset at them leaving, "let's go."

Jack flew Elsa back to Arendelle. They arrived just in time to see the sun rise. They watched it for a moment, just taking in the moment. Jack flew on to the castle. He dropped her at her balcony like always.

"Until next time my Queen," Jack said kissing her hand.

Jack flew away but not before he got a one last look at Elsa. He wished it didn't have to end but he knew it wasn't an ending but the beginning of something new.

* * *

Elsa watched with sadness as she watched Jack fly away. Thoughts of Jack filled her brain which filled her with a feeling of happiness. She hadn't felt like this in years. Jack filled her with a sense of fun and silliness. Elsa just stayed on her balcony for a long time before she decided to start the day. Elsa got changed back into her ice dress and headed out. She almost immediately bumped into Gerda.

"Oh your majesty," Gerda said, "I didn't realise you were back."

"Yes I am," Elsa said smiling. "Could you tell Anna that I'm back?"

Gerda's face fell. Elsa felt her insides collapse. Elsa knew what the expression meant and it was never good.

"What happened?" Elsa said urgently.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Princess Anna had a rather nasty fall yesterday," Gerda said.

Elsa's jaw dropped. "And?"

"The doctor says Anna is going to be okay."

"Well that's good news," Elsa said recovering.

"But," Gerda said interrupting Elsa. "The doctor is fearful that she might lose her baby."

Elsa felt her jaw drop again. All the happiness from before had evaporated on the spot.

**A/N: So what's going to happen next? Dun dun dunnn (couldn't resist). Unfortunately my Easter Break just ended (nooooooo) so I'm back at Uni, so I won't be able to update as often (potentially). So anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed this update and please review =)**


	8. All Eyes On Anna

**Chapter 8: All Eyes On Anna**

Elsa rushed to Anna's room. She was in full fledge panic mode. She was determined to find out what had happened to her sister. She pushed open the door and gave a small gasp. Kristoff was by Anna's bed and in the bed was Anna herself. She had a small bandage on her forehead but other than that she looked okay but she looked tired and weary. Anna gave a small smile when she saw Elsa but Kristoff threw her a look which made Elsa recoil slightly. She wasn't use to such a look from her brother-in-law.

"Elsa," Anna said in a small voice extending her hand. "You're here."

"Anna," Elsa said sitting in the chair next to Kristoff and taking her hand. "How are you? You doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Anna said, "it's not me that I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about that," Kristoff said, "the doctor will be here shortly again to see how things are."

"That's good," Anna said.

There was a small silence. Elsa could feel the tension between her and Kristoff. She wondered what had gotten him so annoyed.

Kristoff suddenly got up. "I'm going to wait for him. He did say he could be arriving any time today."

"Good idea,' Anna said smiling.

"You sure you will be fine?" Kristoff asked squeezing her hand.

"Yeah I have Elsa with me."

Kristoff pursed his lips but didn't say anything. Elsa could see that Kristoff was angry with her and she now had a sinking feeling that she knew why. Kristoff left the room and closed the door behind him. Elsa moved her chair closer to Anna and smiled.

"Do you think it's going to be fine?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes.

Elsa squeezed her hand. "I hope so."

Anna placed her hand on her stomach and suddenly she whipped her hands off.

"What?" Elsa said urgently.

"I think I felt the baby kick," Anna said slowly and nervously.

Elsa placed her hands on the baby bump.

"That's definitely a kick," Elsa said when she felt something, "or what I hope is one."

"Then that means-"

"We shouldn't get too excited," Elsa said quickly. She didn't want hers or Anna's hopes to get high when it could be nothing. "Maybe we should wait for the doctor to double check things."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Anna lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling. They just sat there for ages. They talked about little things like what Anna had gotten up to while Elsa was away. Elsa could see that Anna had been alright, well until her little accident. Elsa didn't notice how late it was until Elsa noticed that it was starting to get dark. Where was the doctor? Elsa thought. She was getting seriously worried.

"Where do you think the doctor is?" Elsa said out loud.

"Probably making excuses right now if he could get past Kristoff's unimpressed stare," Anna joked.

Elsa let out a small laugh. Her thoughts returned to Anna who was lying, hurt before he. It brought tears to her eyes. But that wasn't the only thing that was upsetting her. Anna looked over to her sister who noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Elsa said wiping her eyes. "I should have been."

"You couldn't have predicted this."

"Still and here I was leaving my responsibilities to…" Elsa quickly placed her hand over her mouth to shut herself up. She almost said what she had done but maybe it was time? Elsa was starting to think so.

Anna sat up a little bit looking confused.

"Elsa?" she said softly.

"I've got to tell you something important," Elsa said at last, speaking very quickly.

"What?"

"I-" That was as far as Elsa got for suddenly Kristoff burst in with the doctor on his heels and their attention turned to him.

Elsa and Anna then explained to the doctor that they had felt the baby kick. The doctor carefully examined Anna. He then took off her bandage to replace it. Elsa saw a deep gash that looked quite painful. The doctor then replaced the bandage with a clean one before closing his case looking pleased.

"Well?" Elsa said.

"The baby will be fine," he said. "Just take care of yourself until the time comes, okay?"

"Yes doctor," Anna said.

"Thanks doctor," Elsa and Kristoff said.

The doctor packed up his things but before he left he turned back to Anna.

"Time for some rest I think," he said before tipping his hat and leaving.

"Well that was fantastic news," Anna said to her husband.

"Thank goodness," Kristoff said giving her a small kiss.

"We'll leave you to get some sleep," Elsa said.

Elsa and Kristoff left the room and carefully shut the door behind them. At once Kristoff took off from Elsa. Elsa, biting her lip, decided to follow him.

"Kristoff," Elsa said.

Kristoff ignored her.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, what is the matter with you?" Elsa said running ahead of him and blocking his pathway.

"You weren't there," he snarled, "she was crying and hurt and you were nowhere around."

"I know that-"

"What was so much more important than your own sister?" he yelled.

"N-Nothing," Elsa stammered.

"Do you even care? Because sometimes I don't know anymore!"

"Of course I care," Elsa's voice was starting to become louder and louder.

"Really? Because you have a funny way of showing it!"

"So what were you up to then? Where were you when Anna had her accident? Because if I remember correctly, you weren't here!"

"I don't recall having to tell you my schedule!"

"You have changed Elsa and I don't like it one bit."

"Well who needed your approval?"

"Well next time maybe think of your sister before you run off again!"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of a reply. Kristoff scoffed before walking away. Deep down, Elsa knew he a point. She had been running off Jack and had abandoned her sister but she did feel like Kristoff was getting a little out of bounds, only slightly though. Still fuming from her fight with him, she ran back her room and slammed the door before collapsing behind it.

"I'm sensing some tension," a voice said behind her that sounded like Jack's.

"Not now Jack," Elsa said not turning around, "I'm not in the mood."

"Woah, a lot of tension then."

Elsa shot him a glaring look which made him recoil.

"What did I do?" he said defensively backing up.

Elsa got up and advanced on him her finger pointing threatening at him.

"You," she growled, "why did you convince me to take that stupid trip?"

"I'm not sure what the matter is. Maybe you could fill me in?"

"While we were away, Anna had a fall and nearly lost her child."

"Oh," Jack said, "is she alright?"

"Yes but the point is was that I wasn't there because of you!"

"Hey!" Jack said finally getting some backbone. "If I recall correctly you were eager to leave as much as I was."

Elsa lost all her anger in that one moment. Just like Kristoff, he too was right. It was her fault. She had wanted to go. She had no one to blame but herself.

"You're right," she said collapsing on her bed and placing her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, guess I just want someone else to blame."

Jack sat down next to her. "It's okay."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have foreseen this."

"That's what Anna said."

"See?"

"I'm still sorry that I blamed you when you weren't to blame."

"I understand," he whispered softly.

Jack gave her another small kiss but time it was longer before they broke apart. After a small minute Elsa kissed him which he responded with such enthusiasm. Elsa pulled off his hoodie and shirt and they fell backwards on her bed.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since Anna had closed her eyes ready for a nice long sleep. She hadn't stop smiling since the doctor had told her the good news. Suddenly she heard raised voices. She paused to listen. One of them belonged to her husband, she was sure of it. The other sounded like Elsa. Anna frowned. Why would they be fighting? They had just heard some good news.

Anna could only hear snatches of the conversation. It sounded as if Kristoff was yelling at Elsa for being away but why would he do that? Elsa can do what she likes. Anna heard Elsa retaliate but couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. Anna sighed. She did wish Elsa had been there when she had her accident though but she didn't blame her for a single minute. There was no way that anyone couldn't have known what was going to happen.

She and Kristoff had been coming back from Kristoff's ice harvester job, riding in his sled with Sven pulling it, when they had decided to take a small stop when they came across a marvellous view. Anna had gotten out to get a better look when she stumbled on some ice and had fallen down the mountain until she came to a spot only a few metres away from where she had begun. Granted it had only been a short way but it was still a serious fall. Anna had cut her forehead on some rock going down. Kristoff had acted very fast. He had scooped her up and they had quickly arrived back in Arendelle where a doctor was called immediately. Anna had never been in any serious danger but she had been worried for her child the second she lost her footing. At least that was all behind her now.

Anna closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Jack watched Elsa sleep softly. She looked so peaceful. He brushed a few of her hairs out of her face and gave her a small kiss. Jack slipped out of bed and got dressed. For a moment he couldn't find where Elsa had thrown his hoodie but he soon managed to find it. It had been thrown on top of the wardrobe. He reached out and grabbed it before he put it on.

"Jack?" came Elsa's voice.

Elsa had stirred slightly.

"Go back to sleep," Jack said sweetly.

"You're not leaving are you?"

"Never."

"Good," Elsa gave a small yawned before turning over and going back to sleep.

* * *

Elsa got up the next morning with a smile on her face. She looked over and saw Jack on the balcony, leaning against it. She quickly got dressed and headed over to him.

"Well last night was fun," he said grinning.

"Yeah it was," Elsa said matching his grin.

"Until next time, my Snow Queen," he said kissing her goodbye before flying off.

Elsa waved him goodbye, knowing that it wasn't the last time she was going to see him. Elsa then headed down to breakfast and got a nice surprise. Anna was there. Anna was eating breakfast with her husband and son. Anna beamed at Elsa and Elsa returned it. Elsa sat down at her normal spot and started to eat.

* * *

Anna looked from her husband to sister slowly. She could practically feel the tension from them. Anna placed her knife and fork down with a loud clanging noise. Everyone looked up at her.

"Josef why don't you go play with your friends?"

"Okay Mama!" Josef said with eagerness and basically ran from the table.

Anna turned her attention to the other two with a glaring look on her face. Under her expression they both looked ready to spilt from the table as fast as Josef had.

"Now, you two," she said in a dangerous voice, "I don't care what happened between the two of you but it has to stop, now."

"But-" Kristoff began.

"Do what I say!" Anna snarled. "Make peace now!"

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other and sighed. It looked as if they both realised that they had been in the wrong.

"I'm sorry-" Kristoff began.

"It's alright Kristoff," Elsa said interrupting him. "You were right. I was in the wrong. I am the one is sorry."

"I was right?" Kristoff said as if he just saw a unicorn walk into the room and started to eat their food.

"Yes," Elsa said taking a bite of toast.

"Okay then, well, I accept your apology and I'm sorry for all the things I said," Kristoff said cheerfully.

"It's fine, there's no need to apologise but I accept it."

"Sometimes I wonder who the real Queen here, you or Anna is," Kristoff staring at both of them.

"I sometimes wonder that myself."

"Never frustrate a pregnant woman," Anna said, "or it may be the last thing you do."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Kristoff said.

Kristoff quickly finished off his cup of coffee before announcing that he was going to see where Josef had gotten to. He gave Anna a smile and kiss before heading off. Anna watched her husband go before turning back to Elsa.

"What were you saying before?" Anna asked.

Anna was curious. Elsa was about to tell her what she had been up to and it had been killing Anna to know.

"What was I saying before?" Elsa said sounding a little lost.

"You know, back in my room."

"Oh that," Elsa wiped her mouth before continuing, "it wasn't anything important."

"Elsa? Please tell me. I think you want someone tell all this too."

"That is true."

"So please Elsa?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but Josef came running back into the room and jumped on Anna's lap who gave a small groan. She picked him up and placed him on the chair next to hers.

"What's up honey?" she asked.

"Me and my friends were going to build snowmen but there's no snow," Josef said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Well that's the advantage of having the Snow Queen for an Aunt," Anna said tickling Josef's stomach which made him giggle and beg for mercy.

"It is actually," Elsa said. "Tell you what Josef I will be right out."

Josef cheered and ran from the room. Elsa and Anna quickly finished their breakfast before following him out. Elsa caused it snow and lots of snow mounds appeared on the ground. Josef and his friends dived for them and started to build an army of snowmen to which Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf all joined in.

Anna sat down on a small bench watching them. Any thoughts of Elsa and what she was up to had disappeared from her mind as she watched her son play in the snow.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing, favouring, following etc. I really appreciate it. Please review =)**


	9. How Elsa Met Fredrik

**So before we begin I would just like to freezeon98's question. The answer is: wait and see! But I hope this chapter may actually answer it for you.**

**Now onwards we go!**

**Chapter 9: How Elsa Met Fredrik**

It had been a couple of weeks since Anna's fall and Anna hadn't asked Elsa anything more about what she had been up to. Elsa was secretly glad. She knew she had to tell her eventually but for the moment Elsa was going to keep Jack to herself. She thought that it would be best to tell her at the right time and with her wedding coming up, maybe it wasn't the best time to. Although Anna may persuade her to call off the wedding but Elsa knew she couldn't even though a little part of her wanted to.

Elsa soon found herself on one sunny morning in her study going through more random documents that her advisors sent her. They all had to do with her wedding which was only in five months. Elsa was starting to get a little nervous. Five months seem like an awfully short time. Sighing, Elsa picked up the document on the top of the pile and began to write. A cool breeze shot through the room which gave Elsa a smile.

"Hello Jack," she said without turning around.

"Hey!" he said. "What are you up to?"

"Wedding stuff," Elsa groaned.

"Boring," Jack said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes it is rather," Elsa said while examining another document.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in," Elsa called.

In walked Fredrik. He was walking with a certain spring in his step which Elsa was quick to notice.

"Hello," he said giving her a kiss on the check.

"Back off dude, she's mine!" Jack yelled at him.

Elsa gave him a glare before turning her attention back to Fredrik.

"So what do you want?" she asked trying not to sound rude.

"I'm here to help you plan our wedding," he said. "I hear quite the pile up from your dear old advisors."

"Like she wants to marry you!" Jack said which earned him another glare from Elsa.

"Okay then," Elsa replied. "That could actually be a big help."

She didn't really have a decent excuse for saying no. What could she say? That she would rather spend time with an invisible guardian who happens to be the thought-to-be mythical Jack Frost? Even in her head it sounded stupid. Besides she actually did need Fredrik's help. It was his wedding too and she couldn't make all the decisions herself plus the pile never seemed to end and an extra pair of hands couldn't hurt.

So for the next couple of hours, Elsa and Fredrik spent the time together going over all the plans. As much as she hated to admit, Elsa was glad that Fredrik was there. Fredrik had a way of making everything work out and keeping a calm atmosphere. Although it didn't help that Jack kept making insulting comments about Fredrik which Elsa either had to give him a look or tell him to shut up. She hoped that Fredrik didn't notice. She must have looked like a crazy person if she did.

"Well that's most of it done," Fredrik said stretching his arms. "Shall we continue this tomorrow?"

"Sure," Elsa said smiling.

Fredrik leaned in and gave her a kiss which earned him a rather sudden chill from Jack who looked jealous and annoyed. Fredrik looked at her, puzzled.

"Was that you?" he asked.

"What was me?" Elsa said pretending to be clueless.

"Oh never mind," he said.

Fredrik walked off and closed the door behind him. Elsa threw Jack a dangerous look.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Jack said in his defence.

"Well you could have left it alone," Elsa suggested getting up.

"And watch him kiss you?"

Elsa gave a small laugh and a shake of her head. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Jack and gave him a small kiss.

"You know you're cute when you're jealous," she said.

"I wasn't jealous, I was uh-"

"Sure Jack," Elsa said giving him another small kiss, "sure,"

* * *

Fredrik closed the door behind him and wandered up the hallways. He always like spending time with his future wife but today was a little strange. Fredrik frowned slightly, thinking. He soon bumped into Anna who was bounding down the hallways.

"Hello Fredrik," she said. She stopped when she noticed Fredrik's expression. "You okay? Is something wrong?"

"Well," Fredrik paused then leapt into his story. He knew he could trust Anna. "I was just with Elsa helping her with our wedding plans when something weird happened."

"Weird how?"

"Well she was giving looks to nothing and she was also seemed to be talking to someone if someone was there!"

Anna frowned and started to think. "You know something similar happened ages ago. I didn't question it at the time but I certainly thought it was strange."

"Is something happening to Elsa?"

Anna looked Fredrik straight in the eye. "I do not know."

* * *

Jack hovered over Elsa as she filled out a report on Arendelle's farms. He thought all this queenly business was quite boring. He would rather be out with Elsa doing something fun and interesting but lately Elsa has been quite busy. At least he got to spend time with her though.

"So how did you meet…_him_?" Jack asked.

Elsa laughed. Jack knew that Elsa knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Well it was about ten months ago," Elsa said not looking up. "Anna wasn't yet pregnant so she was busy trying to find me a suitable suitor. She had set me up with many different men, so many that I couldn't be bothered anymore."

"So what happened?"

"Well one day I was busy arranging some trading with Susteny. The King had decided to come over to discuss it further as he was quite interested in the idea."

"Then what happened?"

"Well…." Elsa then launched into the story.

* * *

_Ten Months Ago_

Elsa was in her room fixing her hair when Anna came bursting in looking very happy for some reason.

"What are you so happy about?" Elsa asked finishing her hair and checking it in the mirror in front of her.

"The visitors are here and there's one who is definitely an eleven on the hotness scale."

"Anna, you might what to remember you are married."

"I know but if I wasn't-"

"With a child!"

"Yeah, yeah calm down. He's so dreamy though!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Don't let Kristoff hear you say that."

"Oh I won't."

Elsa rolled her eyes again but didn't say anything. They walked downstairs where three people were standing. Two of them were the King and Queen of Susteny which was a small neighbouring kingdom. Susteny was a particular good trader in fine silks which is why the King and Queen were there. Susteny is a very hot place so they were setting up a trade for Arendelle's fine ice for Susteny's fine silks.

Elsa's gaze fell on the third man. He was a man who didn't look any older than his early twenties. He was tall with short black hair and deep brown eyes and dressed in a rather smart black suit that matched his hair precisely. Elsa actually had to stop herself from staring. The man was quite attractive in her opinion. Elsa, Anna, the King and Queen all exchanged pleasantries before they focused on the third man.

"Oh this is our Duke, Fredrik," The King said gesturing. "He will be helping us with the trade agreement."

"Nice to meet you," Elsa said shaking his hand.

"And you too, your majesty," The Duke responded.

"Shall we?" The King said.

"We shall," Elsa said.

The next afternoon, Elsa was down at the stables getting her horse ready for a ride that had she had been planning and looking forward to that entire day.

"Hello your majesty," said a voice.

Elsa looked around her and smiled when she saw it was Fredrik.

"Hello to you too," Elsa replied.

"I see someone is going on a horseback ride."

"I am indeed."

"May I join you?"

Two hours later Elsa and Fredrik found themselves riding back through the castle's gates. They had been riding all around Arendelle and up through the woods. Elsa had enjoyed Fredrik's company and she had actually starting thinking of when she was going to see him next. Duke Fredrik was certainly a very charming man. Elsa could see that Fredrik liked her and to be frank, she rather liked him too. She couldn't remember the last time she clicked with someone like this, especially this early on. Maybe this could evolve into something, Elsa thought as they rode into the courtyard and Kai and Gerda came to help them, maybe it could turn into something serious.

"This was fun," Fredrik said.

"It was indeed," Elsa said dismounting from her horse.

Fredrik paused as he dismounted. It looked like he was thinking.

"How about dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to."

* * *

"And the rest is history," Elsa said finishing what she was signing.

"So how was the dinner?" Jack asked.

"It was nice."

Jack paused before asking his next question. "How did he propose?"

"After an event that Arendelle was hosting. He pulled me aside and underneath the moonlight he said some very romantic things and asked me to marry him."

"Wow," Jack said.

So different to how I would do it, he thought. Not that I can anyway, he added, she's marrying him. Jack felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Jack?" Elsa said her eyes on him. "You okay?"

"What?" Jack said forcing a smile. "Yeah totally fine."

"Hmm," Elsa said examining him. "Alright then."

* * *

Months rolled on by and soon there was a sense of excitement in the castle. Not only was the Queen's wedding only in a couple of months but the arrival of the Princess's second child was very soon. Elsa couldn't hold in her excitement much more. She could have a new niece or nephew soon. She wasn't the only one though. Josef was looking forward to having a new sibling to play with.

"What would prefer?" Elsa asked him on day at lunch. "A baby brother or a baby sister?"

"A baby sister so I can be the older protective brother that others will have to deal with but I also wouldn't mind a baby brother so we could do all kinds of guy things like have snowball fights with," Josef answered.

"You know, you can do those with girls too," Anna said.

"Really? Wow!" Josef's eyes were at big as the moon. "Then it doesn't matter as long as get a new playmate!"

One particular night, Elsa heard Kristoff banging at her door. Elsa was still a bit groggy as she checked the time. It was two o'clock in the morning. She really should have a 'no wake ups before eight otherwise you get frozen' rule. She made a mental note to enforce it.

"What is it?" she asked angrily still half asleep.

"Elsa! Anna's in labour! Hurry!" Kristoff shouted through the door.

That woke Elsa up. She dived out of bed, threw her dressing gown around her and hurried for the door.

"What's up?" came the sleepy voice of Jack who had been sleeping next to her.

"Anna is having her baby!" Elsa squealed.

"Call me when it's over," Jack said rolling back over to go to sleep.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She knew that Jack didn't really need sleep but she left him anyway. She guessed Jack didn't want to be around it all. She hurried out of her room and down the corridor into Anna's bedroom. Anna was sitting up with a nervous look on her face and breathing quite heavily while Kristoff held her hand and was coaching her through the pain.

"Where's the midwife?" Elsa asked.

"She will be here shortly," Kristoff answered, he turned back to his wife. "Just breathe, breathe."

"Until then Kristoff and I can be your coaches," Elsa said, taking up position on the other side of Anna and holding her other hand..

"You see everything will be fine," Kristoff said smoothly.

Anna gave him a death glare. "You did this to me."

"I know and I'm sorry," Kristoff answered softly.

The midwife soon arrived and took over for Kristoff who breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like Anna had been crushing his hand. But Kristoff didn't leave; he stood next Anna and continued giving her encouragement. Several breathless hours later (which involved in much screaming, cursing and yelling), Anna was soon holding the latest addition to hers and Kristoff's family.

"A baby girl Elsa," Anna said passing Elsa's new niece to her.

Elsa held the baby in her arms. Elsa smiled down at the baby while the baby smiled back and gurgled. Elsa laughed.

"She's so beautiful," Elsa said staring down into the child's face.

"I know," Kristoff said leaning over and getting a good look at his new daughter.

"What's her name?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at Kristoff and nodded. "Her name is Helena."

"Good choice," Elsa nodded.

"I think I better get some rest now," Anna said yawning and leaning back into her pillows and immediately falling asleep.

"I think we better follow suit," Kristoff whispered to Elsa as Elsa handed back his daughter back to him.

"Yeah I think we better."

Elsa gave one last smile to Helena and she walked out of the room. It wasn't until she was out did she realise how tired she was. She made her way back to her room and found Jack still in it. Jack was sitting on Elsa's bed waiting for her.

"It's been ages," he complained.

"I know," Elsa said.

"You left at two; it's now eleven in the morning."

"I know," Elsa repeated.

Jack paused for a moment as Elsa rubbed her eyes.

"Well?" he asked.

"Baby girl," yawned Elsa throwing her dressing gown on a chair and climbing into bed.

"What's her name?"

"Helena," Elsa said closing her eyes and feeling Jack wrap his arms around her.

"Good name," Jack approved. "Good name."

Elsa went straight to sleep as she snuggled into Jack feeling as if nothing could go wrong in that moment.

**A/N: Yay! Anna had a baby girl! So the next chapter will be the big one! (Suspense much?) Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review =)**


	10. The Wedding

**Chapter 10: The Wedding**

It was the night before Elsa's wedding and Elsa was starting to feel nervous again. Before whenever someone had mentioned the wedding Elsa would gush and talk about it. She had been so excited but now she felt a strange sensation in her stomach that wouldn't go away. Elsa figured that everything had changed because of Jack and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Elsa was in her bedroom. She changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. Elsa soon heard a tapping on her window and saw Jack standing on her balcony. She opened the door to let him in.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"I know tonight's the night before the big day so I just came to wish you luck."

"Thanks Jack."

They stood there but neither of them said anything. Their looks told each other everything that they were feeling.

"I do love you Jack," Elsa said.

"And I love you Elsa," Jack said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

Jack then pulled Elsa into the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. Knowing that it could be their last time together, Elsa kissed him back. Jack pushed her onto the bed and resumed kissing her. Elsa tore off his hoodie and shirt and threw them into a corner. Elsa didn't want the moment to end. She wanted it to last forever.

* * *

Anna walked down the hallways. She was about to check on Josef. Kristoff had finally managed to put a screaming Helena down for a nap. Anna just hoped that Helena would have a good sleep but she was highly doubtful. When Anna poked her head into Josef's room, she saw that he was still awake. Anna was a little disappointed. She had put him to bed a good half an hour ago.

"Josef, you should be sleeping," Anna said in a disproving voice. "Big day tomorrow. Aunt Elsa getting married to future Uncle Fredrik."

"I know Mama," Josef said. "I just can't sleep."

Anna came and sat down on his bed. "How about a bedtime story?"

"Okay!" Josef got all excited as he pressed a book into Anna's hands. "I found this is Aunt Elsa's room, she told me it's a good read."

"A good read eh?" Anna said flicking through it. "The Magical Book of Fairy Tales," she read off the cover. "Okay then."

Anna continued to thumb her way through the book looking for a good one to read. She past several that Anna recognised from her own childhood.

"Oh read that one! It's Aunt Elsa's favourite!" Josef said stopping Anna on a page that was about half way through the book.

Anna stopped on the page. She read the title. It said Jack Frost. The fairy tale was the one about spirit and bringer of winter. Anna smiled as she remembered that she and Elsa used to read it together when they were kids. Smiling even more now, Anna cleared her throat and began to read. Anna read for a good several minutes, letting her voice wash over her son. Anna closed the book shut when she had finished the story and noticed that Josef was fast asleep. She looked at him and smiled when she kissed his forehead goodnight before taking the book back to her room.

Kristoff was already fast asleep. He had a very busy day at work and had been exhausted when had gotten home. Anna got changed into her night gown and got into bed but she didn't go to sleep straight away. She opened the book of fairy tales back to the page about Jack Frost. She remembered Elsa finding comfort in the story as Elsa believed that there was someone else out there with the same powers as her. Anna remembered herself wishing that was true. How wonderful would it be if Jack Frost was real? Anna closed the book and held it close to her and she made the same wish again.

* * *

Elsa awoke to the sound of pounding of her door. She knew it could only be one person who would be doing this.

"Elsa," came Anna's sing-song voice, "time to wake up. It's your wedding day!"

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up."

"Can I come in?"

Elsa took a look at Jack and then at all the clothes scattered all over the floor. Maybe it wasn't a good idea if she did.

"Um, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast," Elsa said trying to avoid the question.

"Okay!" Anna said and Elsa could her bounding the doorway.

Elsa gave a small sigh of relief.

"Has anyone told you that your sister has too much energy?" Jack said sitting up on her bed.

"Too many people," Elsa said

Jack watched her put on her on her night gown and dressing gown over the top before he himself decided to get dress.

"So I'll be back soon," Elsa said planting a kiss on his lips.

Elsa turned to go before she heard Jack's voice.

"Wait Elsa."

Elsa turned back to look at him with a quizzical look on her face.  
"What is it Jack?"

"I have to tell you something," he said speaking extremely fast.

"What?" Elsa was curious now.

"I don't want you to marry Fredrik," he said still speaking fast.

Elsa's face fell. "You know why I am Jack."

"Please don't," Jack said crawling across the bed to get close to her. "I love you so much, please don't."

"What are you saying Jack?"

"Marry me instead, please. He doesn't love you the way I love you. Runaway with me. Marry _me_. Please."

Elsa knelt down in front of him and took his hands and when she spoke, she spoke softly.

"I would love to Jack but you know I can't," she said trying to steady her voice.

"Then I have no choice then," Jack said and Elsa was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "I won't be here when you come back."

"Jack," Elsa whispered but Jack stopped her.

"I can't watch you marrying him and having a life with him. This could be goodbye," he continued. "I will be in the ice palace if you change your mind."

Elsa gave him a small kiss. "I can't."

Jack returned the kiss. "If you're not there by sundown then I know that you have made your choice."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but Jack had crossed to the opened balcony and flown off leaving Elsa upset and confused over what she should do. The door burst open and Anna came in looking a little angry.

"I thought you were supposed to meet me downstairs," she said.

"Oh right breakfast," Elsa said standing up and steadying herself.

"Well come on, the bacon's getting cold!"

Elsa took one last look at the window before she headed downstairs to breakfast with her sister.

* * *

Anna watched her sister all through breakfast. Anna had the striking feeling that something was either bothering her or upsetting her. She couldn't decide which one.

"You okay?" Anna asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good," Elsa replied.

Anna saw that Elsa didn't quite meet her eyes. Anna had the feeling that Elsa was hiding something again. What could it be? She thought desperately.

* * *

Kristoff was a bit late rising that day. He quickly got up and dressed. However something caught his eye. It was a book that was on Anna's bedside table. He reached over and looked at it. He read the title 'Magical Book of Fairy Tales'. He noticed that Anna had bookmarked a page. He flicked through it and read the title 'Jack Frost'. Kristoff recognised the name. He was the bringer of winter. Smiling, Kristoff started to read.

* * *

Fredrik woke up feeling excited. Today was the today. Fredrik flew out of bed and started to get changed. He would properly change later after lunch. His best friend and best man Hakon walked in.

"Well guess today is the day you change your life forever," Hakon said.

Fredrik smiled. Hakon was one for the bachelor life rather than settling down which was highly ironic as Hakon was already married. Fredrik knew secretly, even though Hakon denied it, that he loved being married to his wife.

"Let's get you ready," Hakon continued.

* * *

Anna was in Elsa's room helping her with her hair and makeup. Anna was humming while Elsa just looked at herself and Anna in the mirror.

"Anna," Elsa suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" Anna replied.

"When Kristoff proposed to you, what did you feel?"

"All sorts," Anna said, "I felt elated, excited, happy, in love and the most important; it felt right. I knew it was a step in the right direction."

"So you knew that Kristoff was, like they say, the one?"

"I didn't know it straight away like when I first met him, well I was engaged to another guy," Anna let out a small laugh, "but once we started dating I knew that I would marry him and have children with him."

Elsa paused for a second while Anna tied Elsa's hair into a beautiful knot. "When you married him, did you feel at any time that you wanted to back out?"

Anna looked at Elsa with a weird look in her eye. "Elsa what are all these questions about? Are you having second thoughts? Because Fredrik is the nicest and best guy you could come across."

"I'm not having second thoughts, I just want to know."

Anna sighed. "Well no, I never felt nervous or scared as I knew I was marrying my soulmate. I was just so excited."

Elsa smiled. "I remember, you were practically bouncing off the walls."

Anna grinned and went back to fixing Elsa's make-up which was only half done.

"Now stay still," she said.

* * *

An hour later, Elsa was standing in her room wearing her glowing white wedding dress. She was feeling very nervous. Anna had talked about being excited and how she knew that Kristoff was the one but Elsa didn't feel like that with Fredrik. Anna had told her that Fredrik was the nicest and best guy she would come across. She was wrong of course. Fredrik was a great guy just not the best one she had come across. Elsa had already met that guy and it wasn't Fredrik. Elsa sighed. What was she going to do?

The door creaked open and in came Anna dressed in a brilliant blue dress as she was Elsa's maid of honour.

"It's time?" Elsa croaked.

Anna squealed. "Yes."

Elsa nodded her and followed her out of the room. They walked to the chapel together where Fredrik would be waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Elsa felt that familiar strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She also had this weird feeling like her entire body was telling her that something was wrong.

Elsa entered the chapel and everyone stood up. The music started up and Elsa started to walk down the aisle. She could see Fredrik down at the end wearing his red navy uniform with a purple sash. Elsa gulped as she approached him. She past Kristoff and Josef who were in matching suits. Probably Anna's idea, thought Elsa before she reached Fredrik right at the very end.

"You look beautiful," Fredrik whispered in her ear taking Elsa's hands in his.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered back. "You look quite dashing."

Fredrik grinned right before the bishop then started his speech. Elsa's eyes shifted to the window that was right behind Fredrik. She could see the sun starting to set. _If you're not there by sundown then I know that you have made your choice_. That was what Jack had said to her. He had told her that he would be at ice palace until sundown. Elsa mentally tried to fix herself. Why couldn't she get Jack out of her mind? She tried to focus on Fredrik. _Marry me instead, please. He doesn't love you the way I love you. Runaway with me. Marry me. Please. _Jack had asked her to run away with him and marry him. Elsa had thought at the time that she couldn't as she had to go through with the wedding but maybe she didn't have to…stop Elsa yes you do, Elsa thought but all she could think of what Jack. His smile, his face, his kiss, everything. Her mind drifted to their times together. They had been the best times of her life. Jack filled her with happiness and made life fun.

"I do," came Fredrik's voice pulling Elsa out of her thoughts.

The bishop turned to Elsa and asked if she took Fredrik to be her lawfully wedded husband. Elsa opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. In that one moment Elsa realised something very important. Elsa dropped Fredrik's hands. Fredrik looked confused.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said tears coming to her eyes.

Elsa then sprinted for it, running down the aisle, leaving Fredrik looking confused and completely lost.

"Wait Elsa!" he called after her.

"Elsa!" she heard Anna call after her as well.

But Elsa was gone. She had thrown open the chapel doors open and was running in the direction of the North Mountain.

**A/N: So this was really fun to write but I do feel bad for Fredrik though (but I'm glad she choose Jack). Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please Review =)**


	11. The Runaway Bride

**Chapter 11: The Runaway Bride**

"What is happening?" Fredrik thundered.

Anna couldn't believe what had just happened. Her sister had just run out on her own wedding and all she could think about was why? Why did she run? Anna had a number of theories all ranging from that she didn't love Fredrik to her desire to stay single. Anna gave her husband a questioning look and he shrugged in return.

"I've got to go after her," Fredrik said and he set off down the aisle.

"Wait," Anna said pulling him back, "I'll go. Kristoff and I will go. You should stay here and take care of everything."

"Okay then," Fredrik said. "Go bring her back."

Ages later, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were all ready to go get Elsa back. Sven was hooked up to a sled that had the others in it while Anna and Kristoff were decked out in their snow gear. They were heading into the mountains after all. Kristoff told Sven to go and they set off at a fast pace. Anna knew that Elsa did have quite a head start and they would have to take the long way. She just hoped that they would find her in time. She looked up to the sky. It was getting quite dark now.

"So where do you think Elsa went Anna?" Kristoff asked interrupting Anna's thoughts.

"Oh I know where she went," Anna replied.

"Where?"

"The place she went the last time she ran away," Anna smiled. "She's gone to her ice castle."

* * *

Fredrik watched as Anna and Kristoff left to go after Elsa. Fredrik sighed. He just hoped that they would be able to bring her back and she could explain everything. She was just scared or nervous, Fredrik thought trying to calm himself. She was just overwhelmed by it all, he added. Somehow there was a nagging feeling deep down inside of him that told him that Elsa had another reason for running out on their wedding.

"Does this mean you're not my uncle?" came a small voice from behind him.

Fredrik looked around and saw little tiny Josef in his pyjamas and holding a teddy bear. He looked very lost and confused just like Fredrik. Fredrik walked over and ruffled the little boy's blonde hair.

"Sorry little man," Fredrik whispered. "It doesn't look like it."

"Why not?"

"That's a question that I would like to know the answer to."

Josef was silent for a little bit before he spoke again. "Do you think mama and papa will bring Aunt Elsa safety back home?"

"I hope so but I think it's time for someone to be in bed."

"Goodnight!" Josef said giving Fredrik a hug before sprinting off to his bedroom.

Fredrik then approached the window and looked out it. A question had just popped into his mind. Elsa wouldn't have just randomly run away. She would have gone somewhere with a purpose in mind. Where was Elsa going and why was she going there?

* * *

Elsa sprinted for her life. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Why did she convince herself that she had to marry Fredrik when she could have been marrying the right man? Elsa slapped herself on the forehead. She could not believe how blind she had been either. Elsa ran across the fjord and it started to freeze as she ran across it but it thawed as soon as she had made her journey across.

Elsa kept her eyes on the sun. Was it an illusion or was it setting at an abnormally fast rate? Elsa quicken her pace. She was not going to lose Jack. She was not going to let her stupidity cost her the only man she had ever loved. She could see her shadow lengthening as the sun was setting. Elsa's heart was hammering. What if she didn't make it in time? No, she must not think that like, Elsa thought. Elsa let the adrenaline pump as she ran faster and faster, desperate to make it in time.

Her ice castle loomed into view and Elsa came to a stop. She paused right in front of the ice steps and tried to catch her breath. She then noticed that the sun had nearly set. How much time did she have? Mere minutes? Elsa sprinted up the stairs and threw the doors just as the sun finally set and darkness came over the land. Was she too late?"

"Jack?" she called but there was no answer.

She was too late. She felt tears come to her eyes but she brushed them away as she ran up the stairs. Her heart was hammering. She couldn't see Jack anywhere She was too late. He had gone. She was about to collapse and cry but that's when she noticed a boy on the balcony with white hair holding a staff. Elsa felt her strength return as she took in the scene.

"Jack," she breathed.

* * *

Jack waited on the balcony. He looked up and noticed that the sun had just about set. Jack buried his head in his hands. She wasn't coming. She had decided to marry that Fredrik guy and leave him for good. Tears started to stream down his face. He couldn't believe it.

"Jack," came a voice behind him.

The voice sounded a lot like Elsa's but it couldn't. He was just imagining it or was he? It sounded so real. He turned around and got the shock of his life. Behind him was indeed Elsa standing there with a smile that always made his heart melt. She had really come. It didn't seem real at all.

"Elsa?" he whispered.

"Is it really you?" Jack whispered approaching Elsa.

Elsa nodded. She couldn't believe she had made it in time. Her heart was still hammering and she could still feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins. Jack walked over and touched her face. His hand felt so smooth.

"It really is you," he said as if he couldn't believe it. "But how-"

"I didn't marry Fredrik," Elsa said.

Jack looked dumbstruck. "But why?"

"Because I could not stop thinking of you Jack," Elsa said. "I couldn't stop. You consumed my thoughts, my being. You made my eyes open to the fact that I didn't love or want to marry Fredrik. You made me realise that it's you that I want. For now and forever. You are the one I love with all my heart, my soul and my mind."

Jack stared at her and before Elsa knew it he pulled her into the most passionate kiss like the one that he had given her the previous night but this one wasn't tainted with the knowledge that it could all be over soon. It was filled with warmth and Elsa knew that she had made the right choice.

"Jack, I do want to marry you," Elsa said as they broke apart, "but I can't run away with you. I sort of have a kingdom to run."

Jack laughed. "I know. It just sounded cool to say it."

"Yeah it did sound awfully romantic."

Jack then hoisted Elsa up bridal style.

"Jack what are we doing?"

"Well since you are in a wedding dress I think it's only natural that a wedding takes place even if it's not a proper or an official one."

Elsa was puzzled. "What-?"

"Come on Elsa!" Jack said with his voice overflowing with excitement. "We can have a mock wedding presided over by none other than North himself!"

"A mock wedding?" Elsa shook her head. "Where do you come up with these things Jack?"

Jack just grinned. "We can have a big fancy wedding later. I just want to be married to you so badly right now!"

Elsa grinned right back. "I know just how you feel."

* * *

Jack then flew them all the way to the North Pole. He seemed to be flying faster than usual as it didn't take them very long to get there. Once they had arrived, Jack set Elsa down. He could tell that she was impressed.

"Wow," Elsa said staring around.

"Cool isn't it?"

Elsa could only nod. Jack led Elsa inside North's Workshop where Elsa kept turning her head about thirty times a second. It seemed like she wanted to take everything in. Suddenly something green with wings flew at them and encased them in a giant hug.

"Tooth," Jack said not being able to breathe. What the-?"

"You must be Elsa," Tooth said shaking Elsa's hand very vigorously when she had finally let them go. "We've heard so much about you of course. I remember collecting your teeth when you were little-"

"Tooth, shut up," Jack interrupted before turning to Elsa. "Elsa this is Tooth and she's obviously the Tooth Fairy."

"Pleasure to meet you," Tooth said still shaking Elsa's hand quite hard.

"And to you," Elsa said massaging her hand when Tooth had finally let it go.

"What's with all the noise?"

The figures of Bunnymund and Sandy soon came into view. They stopped when they saw Elsa. Sandy looked thrilled while Bunnymund smirked.

"So this must be the famous Elsa?" Bunnymund said.

"What have you been telling them Jack?" Elsa said playfully slapping them.

Jack laughed. "Oh this is Bunnymund who is the Easter Bunny and that's Sandy, the Sandman."

"Pleased to meet you," Elsa said while they gave her a nod.

"So why is she in a wedding dress?" Tooth asked before she gave a squeal of delight which made Elsa roll her eyes. "She ran out on her wedding!"

Elsa gave Jack a look. "Seriously what did you tell them? It seems like you told them my life story."

"I might have," Jack said looking down while playing with his staff.

Elsa just laughed. Jack then heard the booming voice of North who had just came into view who was smiling.

"I think someone wants to be married to his beloved," North said in his Russian accent.

Jack then realised that North had been listening in on their conversation.

"That's right North," Jack said. "That's North otherwise known as Santa Clause," he added to Elsa.

"Well come on then!" North said. "I guess we're going to have a wedding!"

* * *

"You've been silent for a long period of time," Kristoff said to Anna.

"Sorry," Anna said. "I've just been thinking and worrying about Elsa."

"I must admit so have I," Kristoff said.

"Why did she run out on her wedding? There must be a better reason than simply just getting cold feet."

"Maybe."

"Do you think it has anything to with that boy with white hair carrying a staff?" Olaf suddenly said.

Anna and Kristoff turned to face him with the biggest puzzling looks on their face.

"What boy?" Anna said.

"I dunno but he was hanging around Elsa for ages," Olaf said.

Anna gave her husband a look which he returned. What was Olaf talking about? Anna had never seen Elsa with anyone that fitted that description. Either Olaf was delusional or he was seeing something that they weren't.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," North said before Jack pulled Elsa in and gave her a kiss which all the guardians clapped.

They didn't have a real wedding of course but it felt so real to Elsa and certainly to Jack. North had somehow managed to summon up two gold rings which Elsa had slid one onto Jack's finger while he slid on onto hers. Elsa knew that they were going to have a bigger wedding when they got back to Arendelle but there was one problem. Jack couldn't be seen by anyone but her or by anyone who believed in him but something was telling her that shouldn't be worried about. Somehow Elsa knew that everything was going to get sorted and that she should just enjoy the moment. Which she did.

Jack then flew her back to her ice castle both wearing the biggest grins on their face. Everything that had happened since her wedding had felt right. She finally knew what Anna was talking about when she had been speaking about her and Kristoff at the wedding. It did feel right.

* * *

"There's the ice castle!" Anna said.

They had gotten there a lot later than they had expected but then again it was dark and they had gotten a little lost. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf jumped out of the sled and walked up the ice castle. Anna paused outside the door, wondering whether or not she should knock before she pushed open the door.

"Where's Marshmallow?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff and Anna just shrugged at him before they continued walking.

"Elsa?" Anna called. "It's me Anna."

There was no response but Anna just climbed the stairs with Kristoff and Olaf right behind her. They walked up until they came to the same room where Elsa had conjured Marshmallow the first time they were there. Elsa wasn't here which was odd in Anna's opinion. She was sure that Elsa would be. They wandered over to one side of the room as they were planning to look in the other rooms before they heard a wishing noise.

Anna looked and she saw Elsa being flown in by a boy with white hair, a blue hoodie and carrying a staff. Anna then was strike with several thoughts. Who was this guy? Anna then realised something else. He fitted Olaf's description alright. Did this mean he was the boy that Olaf had seen Elsa with? Anna's head was now ready to explode. Who was this kid? Why was Elsa hanging around with him? Why had she never seen him before? Was he the reason that Elsa had run out on the wedding? Thousands of other questions seem to collide in her brain making her head hurt slightly.

Anna then watched them land and the boy gave Elsa a little twirl to which she responded with a giggle and a smile.

"My beautiful wife," the boy said.

"My handsome husband," Elsa replied.

The boy then leaned in and gave her a kiss which Elsa returned by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for more.

Anna felt her jaw drop. Did Elsa seriously run out on her own wedding to marry someone else? Guess she had been right with him being the reason that she had ran out on her own wedding. But the big question was that how did Elsa keep such an important relationship a secret? Anna then decided it was confrontation time. She cleared her throat loudly to which the two lovebirds then broke apart and looked over. Anna could see that both had a look of horror on their faces as they saw who was there.

**A/N: So my heart exploded from Jelsa fluffiness when I wrote this. So please review =)**


	12. The Truth Wills Out

**Chapter 12: The Truth Wills Out**

Elsa and Jack broke apart. Elsa's eyes fell on Anna, Kristoff and Olaf who were staring at them with the biggest shocked expressions on their face. Elsa's face twisted into a face of horror. She looked at Jack who had the same expression on his face. Elsa turned back to her family, still in shock herself. They must be here to get her and now they know the truth. Wait that must mean they can see Jack. But how? Something must have changed in the last few days that enabled this.

* * *

Anna was still staring at her sister in shock before he regained her voice. Anna stood up straight and folded her arms and gave them a glaring look which they cowered under. When Anna spoke, even her husband cowered from her.

"Well?" Anna said speaking in a very dangerous voice.

"Well uh…" Elsa said clearing playing for time.

"I'm waiting Elsa," Anna said tapping her foot.

"Well, umm, what do you want to know first?" Elsa said.

"Let's start off with the elephant in the room or should I say the boy in the room!" Anna said pointing at the white hair boy standing next to Elsa.

"Well Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, this is Jack Frost," Elsa said. "You know, _the _Jack Frost."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "You mean as in the spirit of winter Jack Frost? As in mythical Jack Frost?"

"Well yeah," Elsa said simply.

"Yeah, okay then," Anna didn't know whether to believe Elsa or not but she decided that she would trust Elsa with what she was saying as she had no reason to lie.

"So what's his story?" Anna continued sharply.

Elsa looked at Jack, who nodded before she spoke. Elsa then told Anna, Kristoff and Olaf that Jack was an immortal guardian that the powers of ice and snow, not to mention that he could fly. She continued to tell them about the other guardians and what they do and how if you didn't believe in Jack, you couldn't see him. Elsa had told them everything. When Elsa had finished, Anna and Kristoff had their mouths opened while Olaf just looked happy.

"Wow," Anna said.

"So he has the same powers as you?" Kristoff said in slack jaw amazement. "That is so cool."

"Yeah it is really cool," Jack said.

"Wait, wait, hold on," Anna said. "Before we get into how cool it is that both of you have the same powers I have more questions."

"Okay go," Elsa said.

"First off, why didn't you tell me about him?"

Elsa hung her in head in shame.

"Well I actually don't know," she said. "The reasons I had at the time seemed good enough but looking back, they just seem ridiculous. My reasons ranged from thinking that you would blow it out of proportion to wanting to keep Jack my little secret. They weren't exactly the best but they seemed to do at the time."

Anna looked at her sister but didn't speak. Then she suddenly got a brain blast.

"You were going to tell me when I had my fall didn't you? That night, you were weren't you?"

Elsa nodded. "I had been feeling very guilty about going off with Jack on our little adventures when you had gotten hurt, I had decided enough was enough. You deserved to know."

"So why didn't you tell me then?"

"My old reasons came back and they held me back."

Anna then paused before continuing.

"So that's where you kept disappearing off too!" she said. "You were going on adventures with Jack?"

"Yes," Elsa said.

Elsa then proceeded into telling Elsa all her little trips that she had taken with Jack. Anna had to admit, they sounded pretty amazing.

"So when did this relationship turn romantic?" Anna asked.

Elsa and Jack gave each other a look before they each told Anna about the kiss in the ice palace and how their feelings grew for each other over time. Anna would have normally thought it was the cutest thing ever but she was still mad at Elsa not telling her the truth about Jack.

"So I'm guessing that Jack is the reason that you ran out on your wedding?"

"Well that's pretty obvious Anna," Elsa said. "I simply realised that I was so in love with Jack that I couldn't bear to be married to another."

Anna couldn't help herself. She clapped her hands together and made an 'aw' sound. She was such a romantic and Jack and Elsa were being too cute.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kristoff asked.

Anna gave her sister a look. Elsa then gave Jack the same look and who shrugged.

"Well we're going to have to give Fredrik some kind of explanation," Anna said. "We kind of can't keep him in the dark."

Elsa's face fell.

"Fredrik," she whispered. "I had completely forgotten about him."

"Too busy thinking about me?" Jack smirked to which Elsa responded with a slap.

"What do we tell him?" Elsa continued. "Obviously not the entire truth but some of the truth?"

"Well I think he deserves something at least," Anna said. "You _did _run out on him after all, at your wedding."

"Yeah, your right."

"So come on, let's go home," Anna said.

Jack gave Elsa a puppy dog look which Elsa shook her head.

"We've got to go back," she said.

Anna gave them a look before she led them down and out of the ice castle and into their sled. Jack ended up flying alongside them as they rode down the mountain. It was quite dark but luckily they knew the way.

"He can really fly," Anna couldn't believe it.

"Wait until he takes you for a ride," Elsa said with her eyes glinting.

Anna then noticed that some was glinting on Elsa's left hand. She grabbed, despite Elsa's protests and stared at it. It was a golden wedding ring.

"You married him?" Anna said weakly.

"Well sort of," Elsa said taking her hand back.

She then proceeded into telling Anna what had exactly happened since she had ran from Arendelle until Anna and Kristoff had found her. Anna squealed with delight.

"Well you're right," Anna said. "We _are _going to have to have a big fancy wedding because its do-over time."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah I guess so."

They continued sledding until Arendelle came into view. Anna looked over at Elsa and she could tell she was nervous. Anna reckoned that Elsa was scared facing everyone after she had ran out on Fredrik at the wedding. Well she did do it for a good reason. People started coming out of the houses to watch the speeding sled come through Arendelle. Anna could hear people muttering. Anna knew that the muttering wasn't going to be good. It was bound to be gossip.

The castle gates opened for them and the sled made its way through them until it came to a standstill in the courtyard. Kai and Gerda quickly walked up to them. Both of them looked concerned.

"Queen Elsa, you're back," Kai said.

"Yes I am Kai," Elsa said.

Kai and Gerda gave each other a look before helping Kristoff untie Sven from the reins. Anna watched Elsa give Jack one last look before he flew away blowing Elsa a kiss before he did so. Anna wondered where he was off too.

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Ready to face Fredrik?" she asked.

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged.

* * *

Elsa walked up the steps that led from the courtyard into the castle. She hurried into the library where she found Fredrik just staring out the window. She wondered if he had been there all this time. Elsa was nervous but she knew she would have to face him sooner or later and she would rather get it over and done with as quickly as possible. Elsa took a deep breath and approached him.

"Fredrik," Elsa said in a small voice that seemed to radiate throughout the room.

Fredrik turned around and his face split into a smile and he walked towards her. Then he stopped and backed up a few paces, his smile disappeared.

"Why did you run?" he asked.

"Fredrik I am going to say something that you will not like," Elsa said.

"What is that?"

"I have lied to you and have not been faithful to you."

Fredrik looked at her with an expression mixed of gloom and confusion.

Elsa took a deep breath before she continued.

"I never wanted to marry you," she said.

"But why?" Fredrik said his voice shaking.

"I simply was doing it for the good of the kingdom but there was another reason."

Fredrik waited for Elsa to continue.

"Fredrik I am in love with another, I'm sorry."

Fredrik looked defeated. Elsa was overcome with sadness and guilt but he needed to hear the truth no matter how painful it was. Fredrik shook his head.

"I cannot believe this," he said. "How could you do this to me? I loved you Elsa and you're saying that you love another?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm sorry."

Fredrik wrung his hands. He looked angry but then he stopped and took a step back.

"I'll be gone in the morning," he said at last.

"I think that would be best," Elsa said. "Again I'm sorry."

Fredrik didn't say anything more. He just pushed past her leaving Elsa to collapse and start crying. Anna came in and put her arms around her.

"At least he knows the truth," Anna said softly.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "But I wonder, will it do any good?"

* * *

Jack flew away from Arendelle with a certain goal in mind. He had two missions that he had to complete. He flew all the way back to the North Pole where he bumped into the other guardians. They looked a bit surprised to see him back so soon but Jack simply quickly gave them an explanation of the night's events and they understood. Jack hurried to his room and quickly tore it apart, searching.

Where was it? He thought to himself as he searched. He soon found what he wanted. It was a small brown shoe box. Inside were only the important things that Jack liked to save. Inside was a small velvet case. Jack opened it and revealed a small diamond ring that had the diamond in the shape of a snowflake on a gold ring. Jack had been working on it for ages now and he was saving it to give to Elsa.

Jack shut the box before leaving the North Pole and he flew back to Arendelle but not before he made a quick pit stop at the forest just outside the town. He flew down low and came to a clearing covered in rocks. As soon as Jack landed, the rocks started to move and one came rolling towards him. Jack soon realised that the rocks weren't rocks at all but they were in fact trolls. He remembered Elsa telling him about the trolls and how they helped her and Anna when they were in need.

"Guardian," the troll said.

Jack quickly realised that this troll was the leader.

"My name is Pabbie," the troll continued. "How may I help you?"

"Grand Pabbie, I require your aid," Jack said. "Is there a way for me to be able to be seen by others without the need for them to believe in me?"

Pabbie thought for a moment.

"Yes," Pabbie said at last, "but let me think about it. Come back in seven days with Queen Elsa by your side."

"Will do Pabbie," Jack said before bidding them a goodbye.

Jack then flew back to Arendelle and landed on Elsa's balcony. He could see through the window that Elsa was lying on her bed. It looked like she was asleep. Jack grinned to himself as he let himself in through the balcony. Elsa awoke at the sudden disturbance in her room. She smiled when she saw Jack. Jack walked over and knelt by her bed. He placed the velvet box next to her pillow. Elsa opened the box and smiled when she saw the ring.

"For you," Jack whispered.

"For me," Elsa said trying on the ring, it seem to slide down her finger as if it was meant to be there. "I love it."

Elsa then kissed Jack before she pulled him on top of her.

"You know it is our wedding night as we did have a wedding," Jack said.

Elsa grinned as she kissed him again pulling at his clothes. Jack threw off his hoodie and shirt with such enthusiasm before he resumed kissing Elsa.

**A/N: Okay so I'm like dying from their cuteness =) So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review =)**


	13. Jack's Solution

**Chapter 13: Jack's Solution**

Jack woke up with the sun hitting his face and a smile all over his face. He still couldn't believe what had happened the previous night. It didn't seem real, it seemed like a dream. He turned and saw Elsa was facing him, snoring softly. She is so beautiful, Jack thought as he pushed a few of her blonde hairs out of her face.

Elsa opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long," Jack said giving her a small kiss.

Elsa giggled and gave him another kiss.

* * *

Anna was walking down the hallways towards Elsa's room. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She had found out the previous night that her sister had been having a secret affair with some so-called mythical spirit. Anna still couldn't get her head around it all. It gave her headaches.

She wasn't the only one giving Anna headaches. Elsa's advisors were quite mad at Elsa for running out on the wedding. Apparently they were only concerned about what it might to their trade relations and alliance with Susteny. They didn't care or even know about Elsa' true feelings which made Anna quite angry. She didn't think that Elsa should have to marry a man she didn't love.

Anna sighed. She was going to have to break the news to Elsa about the advisors. They were demanding her to reconsider the marriage. Elsa was not going to like that. Anna came to Elsa's door and walked in. She stood there with a shocked expression. Elsa was in bed with Jack and they were both naked. Well that was to be expected but she wasn't use to it before. Anna noted their looks of surprise and shock before she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Elsa?" Anna called through the door. "Could you please put some clothes on and come out here?"

"Okay," came Elsa's voice and then a giggle. "Stop it Jack, I've got to get dressed."

Anna rolled her eyes. Elsa soon appeared ten minutes later fully dressed. They set off at a fast pace down the hallway.

"What's all this about Anna?" she asked her.

"Well it turns out that your advisors aren't too thrilled with your actions the previous night," Anna responded.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"They're afraid it will hurt our friendship with Susteny."

Anna noticed Elsa thinking. Was it really going to hurt their relationship after all? Anna had been too busy focusing on the fact that Elsa had found her true love but did her actions really have these repercussions?

"You're not going to reconsider are you?" Anna asked.

"No," Elsa said. "I could never do that."

They soon found themselves outside the door that led into the council room. Elsa took a deep breath and entered with Anna right behind. The muttering that had been filling the room quickly died out as they entered. The men all stood when they noticed Elsa and Anna in the room.

"Queen Elsa," several of them said.

"Gentleman," Elsa said.

The men took their seats as Elsa sat in her usual chair that was modelled like a throne. Anna sat down on her left, feeling nervous. Elsa took a few moments to speak.

"So I understand that you are not happy with my decision concerning last night?" she said.

Her voice was tainted with anger. Understandably, no one said anything. Elsa was glaring around at them. Anna could see little bits of ice forming on the ground.

"Well you see, your majesty, there are talks from Susteny about destroying trade routes with Arendelle," one of the advisors said in a small voice.

Elsa glared at him. "All over a failed marriage? If I remember correctly, Susteny came to _us _for trade and not the other way around. If they wish to cut trade with us, we will be fine. They will probably come crawling back to us."

"If you say so," another one said.

Elsa stood up and Anna followed suit. When they did so, the ice that had been spreading disappeared.

"If that is all, then we shall leave," Elsa said.

Several of the advisors tried to stop her from leaving but decided against it. Elsa breezed out of the room leaving a cold gust behind her.

* * *

Elsa walked back to her room, her anger still pumping through her veins. She paused outside her room trying to get her anger under control before she pushed open the door. Jack was lying on her bed, fully dressed and reading some book.

"I can't understand this book at all Elsa," he said turning it upside down.

"That's because it's written in Norwegian," Elsa said.

"Funny how I can speak it and not read it," Jack laughed throwing the book aside.

Elsa sat down on her bed and ran her fingers through Jack's hair. It was so smooth.

"So listen," Jack said, "do you think you can do something for me in say seven days?"

"That's oddly specific," Elsa said looking at him. "What are you planning Frost?"

"Aw, nothing," Jack cooed.

Elsa raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

The next several days flew by for Elsa and Jack who were enjoying their new found freedom. Despite her advisors' concerns, Susteny had not pulled out their trade agreements. Elsa figured that they must have realised that it would be stupid of them to do so anyway. Anna was busy preparing Jack for a royal life and their big wedding that would be eventually on them soon.

Elsa and Jack had decided that for the time being, they would allow Arednelle to get use to the fact that Elsa didn't marry Fredrik and then introduce them to Jack. Jack didn't mind. He was happy just being around Elsa. Elsa had noticed that the muttering had slowly started deteriorating. Anna had been quite rock for Elsa and had been aiding in the destruction of the gossip. Funnily enough, most people weren't even gossiping about Elsa running out on her wedding but why she did. It seemed as if everyone had a theory on why she did.

No one, except for Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf knew the real reason and Elsa wanted to keep it like that for a while. Well, at least until she was ready for the big unveil of Jack which could be at some point in the future. Fredrik had left the following day after the wedding. He had gone before Elsa had gotten up and she was quite glad that she didn't have to face him again. That had been nerve racking.

So exactly seven days since Elsa's wedding, Elsa found herself flying, once again, with Jack to some unknown location. It wasn't unknown for long as Elsa quickly realised where they were going.

"We're going to the trolls?" she asked.

For an answer, Jack grinned which Elsa took as a yes. They continued flying until they came to the troll clearing. The trolls rolled towards them and smiled when they saw Jack and Elsa. One of the trolls rolled straight for them and came to a halt right in front of them. Elsa recognised the troll as Grand Pabbie.

"Ah Queen Elsa," Grand Pabbie said. "Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, I see you have returned."

"Indeed," Jack said. "Have you got anything for me?"

For an answer, Grand Pabbie revealed an amulet that had a white shining crystal at the end of it.

"What's that for Jack?" Elsa breathed.

"It's to help for me to be seen by other people," Jack said taking her hand. "So people who don't believe in me can see me."

"You didn't have to do that," Elsa said.

"Well if I am going to marry you and spend the rest of our lives again together, I want to be able to acknowledge it."

Elsa was so touched. She squeezed his hand and they smiled at each other. Jack took the amulet and put it around his neck. The crystal glowed very brightly before going diming again.

"How does it work?" Jack said. "I just wear it and people can see me?"

"The crystal works on the power of your greatest believer and then amplifies it which allows you to be seen as long as you wear that amulet."

"Who's your greatest believer Jack?" Elsa asked staring at the crystal.

"I think its Jamie Bennett," Jack replied fingering the amulet. "He believed in me when no one else did."

"I remember you telling me about that."

"Actually there are two of them," Pabbie suddenly interrupted.

"Two?" Jack said.

"Yes, Jamie Bennett is one and the other is you Queen Elsa."

"Me?" Elsa said fingering herself. "Wow."

"Thank you Grand Pabbie," Jack said.

"You are welcome Guardian," Pabbie responded.

"Let's go back to Arendelle," Jack said hoisting Elsa up.

They flew off. Jack was still wearing the amulet so luckily it was getting quite dark by the time they made it back to Arendelle. Elsa didn't want her kingdom to start freaking out by a boy that could fly. They made it back to Arendelle in no time at all and Jack let Elsa down when they had made it back to her balcony.

"I guess this is my home now," Jack said smiling.

"Yes, I guess so," Elsa said giving him a small kiss. "I think that now you can be seen, it's time for you to be seen, by everybody!"

"This is going to be fun."

"Well you are the Gaurdian of Fun," Elsa giggled. "Only makes sense for it to be so."

Elsa then collapsed on her bed. She was tired. After a while sleep washed over her and Elsa finally went to sleep. Elsa's sleep was soon interrupted by something small and heavy jumping on her bed.  
"What the-?" Elsa said.

"Good morning Aunt Elsa!" came the voice of her nephew Josef.

"Good morning Josef," Elsa replied smiling.

"Who's this Elsa?" Josef said poking Jack who had been lying next to her.

"Oh this is Jack," Elsa said. "You will be seeing him around a lot from now on."

Josef took a hard long stare at Jack. Jack grinned at him and Josef grinned back at him too. Elsa could tell that they are going to be fast friends.

"I like him," Josef said before turning to Elsa. "Is he staying?"

"Yes, Josef, for a very, very long time," Elsa said.

"Okay," Josef said before he sprinted from the room.

"Well that was an interesting wake up call," Jack commented sounding amused.

"Get use to it," Elsa said. "He does that a lot."

Jack gave a little chuckle. "Cute kid."

* * *

Anna was walking along the hallway before she noticed the blur shape of someone young and fast.

"Whoa there Josef," she said when she recognised the outline of her son.

Josef came to a screeching halt in front of his mother and gazed up at her with a beaming smile on his face.

"What is it Mama?" he asked.

"What were you doing in Aunt Elsa's room?" Anna said. "You know Aunt Elsa likes her privacy."

"I was just meeting Aunt Elsa's new friend," Josef said.

"New friend?" Anna asked.

There could only be one new friend of Elsa's that Josef would be able to meet but that was impossible.

"Jack," Josef said. "I like him. Aunt Elsa said he will be around for a long time and that makes me happy."

"Okay, that's good," Anna said giving her son a hug. "Now you best be hurrying along for your lessons."

"Yes Mama," Josef then sprinted at top sped down the hallway.

Anna knocked on the door but didn't go in. She had learned her lesson.

"Elsa?" she called. "Jack?"

"Come in," Elsa called back.

Anna walked in and found her sister lying on her bed with Jack sitting up next to her. They seemed to be in the middle of some kind of conversation.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Anna asked nervously.

"No," Elsa said shaking her head. "So what's up?"

"Umm, well how can Josef suddenly be able to see Jack?" Anna asked. "He was never able to before."

A thought then struck her. Maybe it was because she had read the myth of Jack Frost to him. She had been wondering why she could suddenly see Jack Frost and the book seemed to be the only explanation. Was that the reason why she, Kristoff and Josef could all see Jack? But Josef had been asleep for most of it and she didn't know if Kristoff had indeed read the book but for some reason she knew that the book was at least the reason that she could suddenly see Jack.

"Well uh, Jack kind of got something to help in that department," Elsa said.

"What's that?"

Elsa told her sister all about their meeting with the trolls and how they gave Jack and amulet to help people be able to see him. Anna squealed with delight when Jack showed her the amulet.

"This is amazing! Now we can proceed with phase one of my plan!" Anna said.

"What plan is this?" Jack asked.

"The plan to get the two of you married of course!" Anna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elsa and Jack blushed at this. Anna continued.

"Phase one will probably commence in a few weeks and then it's onto phase two and finally phase three is the wedding!"

"What's phase one and two?" Elsa asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Wait and see big sis!" Anna said and she ran from the room.

**A/N: So what does Anna have planned? I sense more Jelsa fluffiness yay! Hope you guys enjoyed this update and please review =)**


	14. Anna's Plan Is Put Into Motion

**Chapter 14: Anna's Plan Is Put Into Motion**

For the next couple of weeks, Elsa noticed that Anna was in a very good mood and not to mention her being extremely busy. Whenever Elsa would ask her about it, Anna would put her finger to her lips and say it was a secret. Elsa was starting to grow a little nervous and a tiny bit paranoid but she decided to put her trust in Anna.

Elsa walked along and came outside the nursery where little baby Helena was. Elsa walked in and found Helena being carried by their nurse, Freja who had also looked after Josef when he was born.

"Oh your majesty," Freja said when she noticed Elsa. "I didn't see you there."

"Oh that's no problem Freja. I just came to visit my little niece."

Freja put Helena back into her crib and Elsa bent over Helena. Helena giggled and waved her arms and feet in the air. Elsa caused little snowflakes to appear and to dance in the air which made Helena laugh even harder and she tried to catch them.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," came a voice.

Elsa and Freja looked up and saw Jack had entered. Freja had her eyes narrowed at him. Ever since Jack had been able to be seen, people in the castle were wondering who he is and what he was doing. Somehow, it was no secret that he shared Queen Elsa's bed at night.

"I'll leave you alone," Freja said before leaving the room.

Jack came over and gazed down at Helena. Jack tickled Helena's stomach which made her giggled. Elsa turned to him.

"Jack I need to ask you something," she said.

"Okay," Jack said picking up Helena and cuddling her.

Elsa took a deep breath and opened her mouth but before she could Anna came in. Helena positively squealed with delight when she laid her eyes on Anna.

"There's my little angel," Anna said taking Helena from Jack and gazing into her eyes. "Are you having fun with Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack?"

Helena giggled again for an answer.

"What were you going to tell me?" Jack said in Elsa's ear.

"Later," Elsa whispered back with a smile.

"So tonight I want you two in your best outfits tonight okay," Anna said jingling some of Helena's toys in front of her.

"Why?" Elsa said her eyes narrowing.

"For the ball tonight."

"What ball?"

"The ball that has you and Jack announcing that you are dating and going to get married."

"I thought we were waiting on that front."

"Well it just ties in nicely with the ball idea."

* * *

That night, Elsa found herself wearing a beautiful dress that had all kinds of different shades of blue as the colour of the dress. Jack was next to her wearing a matching blue navy uniform. He looked nervous.

"Don't forget the amulet," Elsa whispered.

Jack opened the drawer of Elsa's dresser and pulled it out before he draped it around his neck and tucking it underneath his outfit.

"Nervous?" Elsa asked.

"A bit," Jack replied.

He bent down and gave Elsa a small kiss. They broke apart with them smiling.

"Well here we go," Elsa said.

Jack and Elsa excited their bedroom and walked down the hallway, arm in arm, and paused outside the door to the ballroom. Elsa took a deep breath in before she and Jack pushed open the door. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and paused to look at the couple that entered. Elsa held her head up high and walked up to her throne not daring to look at anyone. Anna and Kristoff were there. They were giving the couple encouraging smiles. When they got the throne, Elsa sat down on hers while Jack sat down next to her.

Everyone was now looking at them and Elsa looked back. She could see the stares of everyone on her. She could see their eyes flicking back and forward between the two of them and then it clicked with everyone. Suddenly everyone then realised the real reason why it was Jack not Fredrik who was sitting next to her. Elsa could see the truth dawning on her citizens right then and there. Elsa decided to clear a few things up. She stood up and she could feel the eyes of every person in the room on her. Elsa cleared her throat and addressed what she thought to be nearly the entire of Arendelle.

"I believe that not just everyone in this room, but everyone else who isn't present is wondering why I ran out on my wedding a few weeks ago. The simple truth is that I did not love Fredrik and I, like my sister, believe in marrying for love rather than it being simply a convenience marriage. Fredrik and I would not have had a happy marriage, I can promise you that. Instead I fell in love with one of the best men I have ever met. His name is Jack Frost and he is with us tonight."

Elsa, and everyone else, turned to look at Jack who suddenly grew nervous. Elsa continued with her speech.

"I hope that you all can give him a warm welcome and invite him into our Arednelle family just like you have done with my sister's husband, Kristoff."

Kristoff grew red at the sound of his name. Elsa continued.

"I have just one more thing to announce. Jack and I are engaged. So you will get that royal wedding this time and I will promise you that I will not run out on it. I love Jack and he loves me. Thank you."

There was a pause before some people, including Anna and Kristoff, started clapping. Soon there was a mountainous applause in the room.

"I think a dance is in order," Elsa called over the noise.

The music started. Jack got to his feet and offered his and to Elsa who took it. She and Jack made their way onto the ballroom floor and then the music started. Elsa and Jack danced and danced, gazing into each other's eyes. Soon they weren't alone on the dance floor, Kristoff had lead Anna onto the floor and they too started dancing. It was long before the two royal couples weren't the only ones. Soon everyone else was as well.

The ball was a ginormous success. When Elsa and Jack had sat back down, everyone was coming up to them and congratulating them. Elsa and Jack thanked them and then they walked off to congratulate Anna and Kristoff on their new baby. The end of the night came and Jack and Elsa made their way back to their room, exhausted. Elsa collapsed on her bed.

"You're not too tired are you?" Jack asked.

Elsa smiled and shook her head. Jack jumped on top of her and gave her a kiss.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to participate in a little event Anna and I had set up tomorrow."

"What is that?" Jack said sounding excited.

"You'll have to wait and see."

Jack grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

Anna was being carried by Kristoff back to their bedroom. She had danced a little too much and was very tired.

"Thank you honey," Anna said when Kristoff kicked their bedroom door open.

"Looks like tonight was a success," Kristoff whispered as he placed her onto their bed and giving her a kiss.

"Yeah it was," Anna said grinning. "Phase one complete. Tomorrow, phase two!"

* * *

Jack awoke the next day feeling a little excited. Elsa had hinted at needing him for something special and he really wanted to know what it was. He was debating whether or not to wake up Elsa but he knew that if he wanted to get onto her good side, he should not do that. Instead he just cuddled up to her and went back to sleep.

* * *

Elsa and Jack headed outside the castle after breakfast that morning. Elsa could feel the excitement radiating off Jack. She chuckled and smiled to herself. They were about to do the next part of Anna's plan. Granted, Elsa had zero clue that Anna had been planning a ball but the next part of the plan was her idea.

They soon came to the main town square where there were a lot of people. When people saw them, they pointed, cheered and called out to them.

"I guess we're popular," Jack muttered in Elsa's ear.

Elsa gave a small laugh before turning to the crowd of people that had gathered around them.

"Today, I have a special surprise for you all," Elsa called out and then turned to Jack. "In honour of my future husband."

Elsa beamed around at everyone and they all beamed back.

"So I declare this day Snow Day!" Elsa said causing snow to fall and land softly on the ground.

Everyone started scooping up the snow and throwing snowballs at random people who threw snowballs back. Elsa felt one snowball smack against her face. She turned around and saw Jack whistling innocently while he was rocking back and forward on his feet.

"You are dead Frost!" Elsa said throwing a snowball at him.

The snowball landed with a satisfying smack in the middle of his face. Elsa roared which laugher which stopped when a snowball landed in the middle of her face. Elsa and then Jack declared war on each other and started firing snowballs at each other while they were both laughing at the other's misfortune.

After a furious snowball fight that ended with Elsa's victory, they hung back and looked at everyone. Children had now joined in and Jack was helping them build an army of snowmen. Olaf was having fun chatting and talking to them even though he knew they couldn't respond as they weren't magical.

"Hey," Elsa turned around and saw Anna. She had finally decided to join them.

"Hey," Elsa replied turning back to the crowd.

They both stared at Olaf for a moment before Anna spoke.

"You know he could see Jack before we could," she said.

Elsa quickly turned around in surprised.

"Really?" Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"That's strange, he never mentioned it," Elsa muttered.

"He did to me," a smaller voice said.

Elsa looked down and saw her little nephew pushing the baby carriage that had his little baby sister fast asleep in it.

"What did he tell you Josef?" Anna asked kneeling down.

"He just asked who Elsa's new friend was," Josef shrugged. "I always imagined him to be Jack Frost since I noticed him using ice powers one day and he even has the same name."

Anna stared at her son in amazement. "You knew all along? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Olaf said that he overheard Aunt Elsa and him discussing their relationship needing to be a secret. So I didn't tell. I wanted it to by secret too."

Anna continued to stare in amazement at her son.

"So is he the real Jack Frost? The one from the fairy tale?" Josef asked eagerly.

"Yes Josef, he is," Elsa said also kneeling down, "but that's got to be our little secret for the time being, okay?"

"Okay, I like being a secret keeper," Josef said literally bouncing with happiness.

"Only this time no more secrets from mama or papa, promise?" Anna said.

"Okay, promise!"

Josef then run off to be with his friends who were playing with Jack. Elsa just shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe we missed that," Elsa said.

"Well he is a little kid," Anna said reasonably. "Didn't you say that is mostly kids that see Guardians rather than adults?"

"Yeah, I did."

The rest of the day pasted in a haze but Elsa had thoroughly enjoyed herself. She soon made her way back to her room and collapsed from tiredness once again on her bed. Jack followed suit.

"Man today was fun," he said.

"Yeah it was," Elsa grinned.

Phase two looked like it was a success, Elsa thought before turning over and going to sleep.

**A/N: So the fluffiness will continue in the next chapter yay! I hoped this chapter was enjoyable and please review =)**


	15. The Wedding, Take Two

**Chapter 15: The Wedding, Take Two**

Elsa awoke on a very special day. Today was her wedding day, once again but this time she awoke with a smile plastered all over her face. For the last several months, she, Anna and Jack had organised and planned the wedding. Elsa had a sneaking suspicion that Jack wanted the day to be perfect but as long as Jack was at the end of the aisle, it would be perfect.

Elsa turned over and saw that Jack wasn't lying next to her. Instead a note was on his pillow. Smiling, Elsa read it.

_Can't wait to marry you,  
__See you soon,  
Love you, Jack._

Elsa grinned as she reread the note. There was a knocking at her door.

"Come in," Elsa called.

Anna bounded in looking extremely excited.

It's your wedding day," she sang.

"I know Anna," Elsa said.

Anna came over and sat down on Elsa's bed.

"Please tell me you're not going to run out on this one, I like Jack. He's so much better for you than Fredrik."

"Tell me about it," Elsa said. "Nah, I'm not going to run out on Jack. He's my soulmate but there is one thing I'm worrying about."

"What's that?"

"Well we have never really talked about this but Jack is immortal. I am mortal. Sooner or later I am going to grow old and die."

"You can't worry about that," Anna said softly. "You just need to focus on the present moment. The future shouldn't be worried about."

Elsa laughed slightly. "Thanks Anna."

"Okay, now's the time we get you ready."

Elsa flew out of bed and opened her wardrobe. A white shining dress was hanging up there. Anna had helped designed it. They had both wanted it to be prefect.

"I could almost cry," Anna said staring at it.

Elsa grinned. "You'll probably be crying later."

"You know me too well Elsa."

* * *

Jack was on top of a random building that was overlooking Arendelle. He breathed in the air very deeply. Today was the day he was going to profess his love for Elsa to the whole world. He felt a little nervous but he was excited nonetheless. He and Elsa were finally going to have their time together.

Jack flew back to the castle and landed on Elsa's balcony to get a little peek of her but Elsa wasn't in there. Guess it was for the best. As they say, it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day. Jack then flew down to another window and entered in there. He hadn't taken three steps when a voice rang out.

"There you are!" Jack turned and noticed Anna marching her way towards him. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I guess you've found me then," Jack said grinning.

Anna marched straight up to him with a glare on her face.

"Umm, what?" Jack asked.

"You do realise that its Elsa's wedding day and you just happen to be the groom," Anna said poking him in the chest.

"Yeah I know that."

"Well the wedding starts in a few hours and you're not even dressed!"

"Dressed? Can't I just wear this?"

Anna looked as if she was about to faint.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you are _not _wearing that to my sister's wedding!" she said in a dangerous voice.

"Then what am I going to wear?"

"Come with me."

Anna frogmarched him to the other end of the castle where they came to another bedroom. Anna opened the door and they walked in. On the bed was a white navy suit already laid out that was complete with boots and socks along with a sash and gloves.

"Get dressed and come out when you're ready," Anna said closing the door behind her.

Jack looked at the clothes. They looked so different. He felt the clothes. They felt different too. Slowly and carefully he put the suit on while throwing his old clothes on the bed. He looked at his staff. He didn't know what to do with that. He decided that it would be best if he just held onto it.

"Are you nearly ready?" came Anna's voice through the door. "I feel as if I aged forty years just waiting for you."

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," Jack called back. "It's these boots. I can't get them on."

Anna came in and sighing decided to help him. Eventually with their teamwork, they managed to get the boots on. Anna gave him a look.

"What? I haven't worn shoes in 300 years!"

Anna rolled her eyes before speaking again.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself in the mirror?" she suggested pulling him in front of a large mirror.

Jack looked at himself. He thought he looked pretty good.

"It just needs one thing," Anna said examining Jack.

Anna crossed over to the drawers and pulled out something shiny. Jack took a long look at it. It was a silver snowflake medallion.

"Elsa had this made for you," Anna said pinning it to his chest.

"How is Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Nervous but ready," Anna took a step back. "Yeah that looks better."

Jack took another look at himself in the mirror. He did have to admit it spiced the outfit up a bit but it did feel weird to be wearing shoes.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now you head over to the chapel and wait there for Elsa," Anna told him. "Don't worry, I've already sent my boys and girl over, so they'll be there."

Jack nodded. "Okay, gotcha."

Jack left the room and headed over to the chapel. A number of people were already heading their way. When they saw Jack they congratulated him for his wedding day. Jack grinned back and thanked them. When he entered the church there were already some people there such as Elsa's and Anna's friends Rapunzel and Eugene who were from Corona. Jack headed up the aisle and could see Kristoff and Josef in matching outfits by the alter. They grinned at Jack when they saw them.

"How are you feeling?" Kristoff asked.

"Pretty good and calm," Jack said taking his place. "Where's Helena?"

"With her nanny," Kristoff said pointing.

Jack could see the nanny holding a giggling Helena. Jack grinned. They waited up at the top for a while before the music started. Jack felt ready. This was going to be one of the best moments of his life. The doors then opened.

* * *

Elsa was waiting in her wedding dress in her room. Anna came in wearing a pale blue dress this time. She looked thrilled. Elsa grinned as well.

"Ready?" Anna sang.

"You betcha."

Arm in arm, the two sisters made their way down to the chapel with smiles on their face. The crowd that had gathered outside the chapel were cheering and waving. Elsa and Anna waved back before they waited outside the door. Elsa could hear the music starting and then the doors open. She breathed in deeply. She was ready.

She walked up the aisle with Anna right behind her. Jack was smiling down at her and she smiled back.

"You're breath taking," Jack whispered in her ear.

"You're not too bad yourself," Elsa whispered back.

Jack took Elsa's hands in his and Elsa felt a familiar warmth there. The bishop then started his usual speech about love. Elsa wasn't really listening. She was too busy focusing on Jack and he was staring at her with love in his eyes. Soon the bishop asked them if they took each other and they both said yes.

"You may now kiss the bride," the bishop said.

Jack pulled Elsa into a kiss while everyone cheered. Jack then took Elsa's hand and they ran down the aisle together into the cheering crowd that was waiting outside. They got into a horse drawn carriage and they rode it all the way back to the castle.

"How are you my wife?" Jack asked giving her a kiss.

"Absolutely perfect," Elsa said.

* * *

Jack and Elsa rode in the carriage up into the castle where a bunch of familiar faces were.

"North!" he yelled. "Bunnymund! Sandy! Tooth! You came!"

"We wouldn't miss your wedding now would we?" North boomed in his Russian accent.

"You remember Elsa?" Jack said pulling her forward.

"Of course!" Tooth said beaming.

"Unfortunately we can't stay for much longer," North said. "Guardian business."

"Do you need my help?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely not! Jack today is your wedding day. Focus on your new bride!"

Jack chuckled. "Okay then."

Jack and Elsa made their way into the castle and into the ballroom where there was a number of people inside including Anna and Kristoff. The music started and Jack and Elsa took to the dance floor and had their first dance as husband and wife. The night was perfect. After was seemed several hours, Jack and Elsa made their way back to their room.

"I think we earned some alone time," Jack said to Elsa with a wink.

Elsa grinned and came over and gave him a kiss. Jack's hand slid down to her dress and began to undo it while he kissed Elsa on the neck. Elsa moaned with pleasure and allowed Jack to undo her dress while she unbuckled his pants.

* * *

Elsa was snuggling into Jack. Jack had his arm around her and their fingers were intertwined together. They were both awake and giggling slightly. They had just thoroughly enjoyed their wedding night together. Jack then looked out the window.

"The northern lights," he whispered.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Elsa said.

"I've got to go Elsa."

"Why?" Elsa was suddenly worried and alarmed.

"That's North sending me a signal. He needs me."

"But Jack-"

Elsa was interrupted by Jack flinging himself out of the bed and pulling his old brown trousers back on.

"I'm sorry Elsa," he said giving her one last kiss.

"Jack before you go, I have to tell you something. Something important."

"Tell me later," Jack said grinning.

"How long will you be?"

"I don't know, it could be a while. It could be ages. It must be serious if North is asking for me today of all days."

Elsa grew panicky. She had to tell him now.

"Jack-"

But Jack was gone. Elsa buried her face into her sheets and started to cry. Jack had gone and she didn't know when he was coming back. Elsa got up pulled on her night gown and got back into bed, still crying. She didn't know when he will come back and she didn't get to tell him what she had been so desperate in telling him for the last week.

* * *

Jack flew all the way back to the North Pole. It had to be serious if North was calling him back especially since he had told him mere hours earlier that he should enjoy his wedding day. Jack soon landed at the North Pole and rushed in.

"Ah Jack, sorry about this," North said when he spotted him.

"It's okay, what's the matter?"

North looked him deep in the eye before he spoke.

"Pitch is back."

* * *

Anna was walking back from the bathroom when she heard something coming from Elsa's room. It sounded like crying. Anna knocked on her sister's door.

"Elsa?" she called. "Are you okay?"

Anna pushed open the door and she found Elsa in her bed crying into her pillow. Anna came over and lay down next to her.

"What's the matter? Where's Jack?"

Elsa attempted to control her crying before speaking.

"He's gone," she said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked with panic in her voice. "He didn't leave you did he?"

"No, nothing like that," Elsa said. "He would never do that. He got a message that he had to be with the other Guardians as soon as possible and I don't know when he will come back."

"It will be okay Elsa," Anna said giving her sister a hug.

"And I didn't even get to tell him," Elsa said wiping her eyes.

"Tell him what?"

Elsa paused for a moment before taking in a huge breath.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Anna felt her jaw drop.

**A/N: So yeah, a lot is happening now with Pitch and Elsa (eep Frost babies. not to mention more Jelsa fluffiness). So I hoped you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	16. A Darkness Returns

**Chapter 16: A Darkness Returns**

For a second Anna wasn't sure she heard Elsa correctly.

"Pr-pregnant?" she stuttered.

Elsa nodded. Anna felt her jaw even further.

"But h-how? I mean Jack isn't exactly normal, he's a Guardian."

Elsa shrugged. Anna was then struck by a thought.

"It _is _his right?"

Elsa gave her a look. "I don't sleep around Anna. Of course the baby's Jack's."

Anna just sat there in silence and in shock.

"Well I guess that Josef and Helena are going to get a new cousin."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah I guess they are."

* * *

"He's back?" Jack asked weakly.

"I'm afraid so," North said.

"So what do we do?"

"We go after him of course!"

Jack gripped his staff tightly. "I'm ready."

* * *

Kristoff woke up and realised that Anna wasn't next to him. He wondered where she had gone. It was the early hours of the morning, maybe she went to get a snack? If so it was probably chocolate, he thought, she can never get enough of the stuff. Kristoff got out of bed and made his way down the hallway. When he passed Elsa's door he could hear Anna's voice coming from within it. He pushed open the door and he found Elsa and Anna talking on Elsa's bed.

"Of course he will want to be part of it," Anna was saying.

"Part of what?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa and Anna looked up. Anna looked at Elsa and she nodded. Anna then turned to look at him.

"Part of his child's life," Anna said.

"His child's life?" Kristoff repeated confused, "but Jack doesn't have a-" He stopped mid-sentence. A look of realisation dawned on his face. He looked at Elsa. "You're pregnant?"

Elsa nodded. Kristoff grinned.

"Well congratulations, now our little family will grow even more!"

"That's Kristoff," Elsa said as Kristoff crossed the room and gave her a hug.

"And Anna's right," Kristoff said. "Jack will be thrilled."

"You know what? I think you're both right," Elsa smiled.

* * *

The news that Queen Elsa was pregnant was met with quite a number of cheers. Everyone couldn't wait to meet either their future King or Queen. Elsa was met with congratulations wherever she went but there was a small dark cloud hovering over her which her sister was quick to pick up.

"So what's up?" she asked on day.

They were in Elsa's study. Elsa was busy getting things in order for the upcoming birth. Elsa was now three months pregnant and a slight baby bump could now be visible. When Anna had spoken, Elsa put down her quill and sighed. There were a few issues she had been having and she wasn't sure how to solve them.

"Is it Jack?" Anna asked reading her sister's face.

Elsa nodded. "It's just that it's been about two months since I last saw him and I haven't had a single word from him. He doesn't even know that I am pregnant and I really need him. I want him to be here to see his child come into the world."

Anna nodded. "I know how you feel, remember when Josef was born? Kristoff was out on his ice harvester errands and he didn't return until the next day. I was calling for him every single minute. He didn't even have a clue that I had gone into labour."

"Yeah I know but at least Kristoff knew that you were having his child and he was there the next day to cuddle Josef and to take care of him."

"Yeah the story didn't really help did it?"

"Not really."

They fell silent again. Anna continued to stare at Elsa. Elsa could feel her eyes on her as she read over more documents.

"You're afraid of something else aren't you?"

"You know me too well sometimes," Elsa sighed again as she turned over a page. "It's just that I'm afraid that the child will have ice powers like me. In fact I'm positive that the child will, with a father who is the spirit of winter and me, the Snow Queen."

"Elsa, the child isn't going to have the same upbringing as you. Think about it. You know how to control your powers now and can pass that along. Mama and Papa didn't have a clue on how to deal with a magical child but you do. Plus Jack will be there to help!"

"Will he?"

"I know he will."

* * *

Jack had been flying around the world for a few months now. He sometimes felt a strong urge to return to Arendelle but he knew he couldn't. He had a job to do. He couldn't get distracted. He also had the feeling that if he went back to Arendelle before Pitch was stopped, he wouldn't leave.

He did miss Elsa very much. The golden ring on his left hand served as a reminder for him. But he had to stop Pitch especially for her. He didn't want some evil to be in the world that could threaten her. He had to make sure she was safe before he could return. He didn't like how he had left her but it was important that he got to North's as soon as possible and for good reason. He was sure that Elsa would understand.

He quickly flew back to the North Pole where the other Guardians were. He could see that they all looked pretty tired. They had been searching for ages and they hadn't found anything on Pitch.

"What do we do North?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know," North responded.

Tooth suddenly flew in looking excited.

"I have news," she said which got everyone's attention. "Nightmares have been spotted in a small village south of here."

"Let's go!" Jack said.

They followed Tooth for a while. The wind was whipping through Jack's hair. They were close, he could feel it. They landed in a small village's square. The sun's first rays could be felt across their skin.

"Where is he?" Jack asked wildly looking around.

Suddenly something black blasted Jack off his feet. He managed to right himself and now he was hovering in the air.

"Show yourself Pitch," he said.

A laugher could be heard echoing around them.

"Fools," he said. "Do you really think that you can stop me?"

Pitch suddenly appeared in a mist of black smoke. Jack shot a blast of ice at him but Pitch easily deflected it with another cold laugh. The other Guardians raced at him but Pitch disappeared and reappeared in another spot a few seconds later. Jack could tell that Pitch was toying with them. Jack shot ice blast after ice blast at Pitch but each time it just made Pitch laugh.

"Ice will not hurt me, haven't you learnt nothing?"

With another laugh, Pitch disappeared for good this time. Jack looked around making sure that Pitch wasn't lurking in the shadows somewhere.

"This is bad," Sandy said.

"I know," Bunnymund said. "Pitch is a lot stronger now."

"Regroup back at the North Pole," North said. "We need a plan in action to take out Pitch for good this time."

* * *

"It looks like everything is going smoothly," the doctor said after he had just finished examining Elsa.

"Thank you Doctor," Elsa replied.

Elsa was sitting on her bed. She was now five months pregnant. The time was getting closer and closer to when she was actually going to have to give birth. The doctor had been called to the castle to give a check-up on the baby. Elsa wanted to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen while she was pregnant. She didn't want to have an experience like Anna who had come close to losing her own baby.

"You're very welcome your majesty," he said. "I have made all the arrangements for when you are to give birth. I know it's a little early but better to be safe than sorry."

"Oh I totally agree Doctor, thank you once again."

The doctor tipped his hat and left the room. Anna came in shortly behind him.

"So?" she asked.

"Everything is okay," Elsa said.

"That's good but hurry up and get changed, everyone is downstairs waiting for the guest of honour," Anna said impatiently.

Elsa sighed. Anna had organised a sort of baby shower for her. It was really more of a party for Elsa. Elsa heaved herself out of bed with a little difficulty.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The party was outside and Elsa was sitting in a chair that had an umbrella over it to shade her. It was a boiling hot day and everyone but Elsa was suffering from the heat. Luckily her powers were keeping her cool. Every now and then, Elsa would cause snow or ice to form in order to cool down her guests which was met with sighs of relief. Sitting on her right was Kristoff, Josef and Anna who had Helena on her lap.

"What a beautiful day," Anna commented on.

"It is rather," Elsa said lying back.

A man came up to Elsa and she recognised him as Erik one of her best and most trusted advisors. He was also a close family friend.

"Hello your majesty, I see you're enjoying the party," he said taking a seat on Elsa's left.

"Yes I am, it was all Anna's doing."

Anna beamed with pleasure.

"Well your highness, you have a done a terrific job," Erik said speaking to Anna before he turned back to Elsa. "So where is Prince Jack? Surely he wouldn't want to be missing such an important day."

"Prince Jack is currently out on some, uh, errands," Elsa said nervously. "I don't know when he will be back. It could be a while."  
"Shame," Erik said. "He's missing out something pretty big."

Elsa didn't say anything but she agreed. Where are you Jack? She wondered silently, I need you.

* * *

The months then started to roll by even more quickly. Soon everyone was getting excited. Elsa was getting closer and closer to the end of her pregnancy and she was getting nervous. It wasn't the prospect of giving birth but that it seemed more and more likely that Jack was going to miss it. She wondered if he was going to be okay.

Anna woke up one night to the screams of her older sister. Anna bolted out of her bed and rushed down the door and burst into Elsa's room. Elsa was sitting up in her bed holding her stomach and screaming slightly.

"The baby's coming," she groaned.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled running back to her room and shaking him awake. "Go get the midwife. Elsa is in labour!"

Kristoff flew out of bed, and not bothering to change, he left the room at top speed. Anna raced back to Elsa's room and took up a position at her side. It felt weird not being the one in pain but rather being the one who was helping out.

"Breathe," she said. "I know it hurts, but just breathe."

The midwife soon appeared on the scene and began to help Elsa through the labour. After several painful hours, Elsa had collapsed on her bed while Anna gazed her new baby nephew. He had shining blue eyes just like both of his parents and little tuffs of white hair could be seen. He looked perfect.

Elsa was exhausted. The labour had been difficult for her and now she was sleeping on her bed. Anna was happy though. She got to spend time with her new nephew. She walked down the hall to the nursery and placed the baby in the crib. He didn't have a name yet. Elsa had passed out before she could give him one.

Anna spent the next day trying to decide on a name that she could offer as a suggestion to Elsa. Elsa was currently still sleeping in her room. Anna was in the library along with Kristoff while bouncing their little nephew on Anna's knee. Their own children were fast asleep but their nephew couldn't go to sleep.

"You look so cute with him," came a voice from the doorway.

Elsa stood in the doorframe with her blue dressing gown wrapped around her.

"Elsa, you're awake," Anna said smiling.

Elsa came over and sat down next to Anna and gazed with admiration at her new son. Anna passed the child to her and Elsa bounced him up and down on her knee. The baby giggled and then sneezed little snowflakes.

"Guess he does have your powers Elsa," Anna laughed.

"Yeah I guess he does," Elsa said.

"So any ideas on names?" Kristoff said.

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "His name is Leif."

Anna and Kristoff stared at them with love in their eyes. Leif curled up on Elsa's chest and went straight to sleep.

"I just wish Jack could be here," Elsa sighed.

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "We all do, Elsa. We all do."

* * *

Pitch was in his lair. He could feel his power returning to him every single day. He was relishing it. Soon he would have his revenge.

"I know you're there," he said into the darkness.

He turned around and Jack Frost and the other Guardians came out of the shadows. Pitch laughed.

"You really think I can be stopped?" Pitch said.

"You will be stopped," Jack said.

Pitch stepped forward. "If you join me Jack, we could take the world together. Think about it cold and ice together alongside fear."

"I will never join you," Jack responded in rage.

"I was hoping you would say that now I can have my fun with her," Pitch said.

"With who?"

"The one you hold so dear to you."

Pitch laughed before he disappeared into the night.

"I have to go," Jack said.

Fear was now gripping his soul. Pitch was going after Elsa. He would not allow this. He could not let anything happen to her.

"Go Jack, keep her safe," North said.

"Wind, take me to Arendelle," Jack said and the wind whipped him into the sky.

Jack had to hurry. He would not allow Pitch to lay a single finger on Elsa. Not a single one.

**A/N: Hurry Jack! So what's going to happen? What's he going to find back in Arendelle? So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	17. A Surprise For Jack

**To all readers, especially Z and Street Z, I'm sorry for making you hate Jack. I'm soooo sorry. That wasn't my intention. Hopefully this chapter starts to redeem Jack a bit.**

**To Guest who asked how many chapters there will be: ahhhhhh, I have no idea. Sorry. **

**Chapter 17: A Surprise For Jack**

Jack flew as quickly as he could back to Arendelle. He wondered how much time could have past while he was gone. A month? Two? Three? He was never good at keeping track of time. He soon saw the familiar rooftops of the town and in the distance the castle. Heart hammering, he flew towards the town.

The sun was properly up now and Jack landed in the city. When people saw him, they waved at him and said hello. Waving back, Jack headed into the castle where he found a small group of people that he recognised. One of them was his wife Elsa. Relief seeped through his veins. If she was there, then she was okay.

Elsa looked up and her eyes caught sight of him.

* * *

"What a beautiful day," Anna said soaking in the sunrays.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were all outside. They were taking Helena and Josef for a walk around the gardens. Leif, however, was in the nursery. He had been screaming all the previous night and was now exhausted from it all. So Leif was fast asleep and Elsa was relieved. She herself had been kept up from the screaming that he did the previous night. Elsa hadn't properly slept in three months.

"How do you do it Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Do what?"

"Stay awake all the time because I feel like I'm the walking dead."

"Oh that's one of a mother's superpowers," Anna said. "Don't worry, it will kick in soon."

"Hopefully."

The two sisters laughed together. Elsa then looked up. She then saw a familiar white hair boy staring at her.

"Is that?" Anna said with her hand over her mouth.

"It can't be," Elsa breathed staring.

* * *

Jack watched Elsa walk up to him. He couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or not. He could see that Anna was right behind her.

"Hey Elsa," he said smiling.

Smack. Elsa's hand went right across his face slapping him very hard. Jack put his hand to the spot where Elsa has slapped him. It hurt.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jack said.

"One year Frosty," Elsa said and she was fuming. "One year!"

Her hand went across his face again but this time with a lot more force.

"One year and you come back and all you can say is 'hey'?" Elsa said radiating anger.

"Look I didn't know I had gone a year alright?" Jack said shielding himself from anymore of Elsa's rage. "I seriously would have come back if I had known how much time had actually past but I was a little busy chasing Pitch, you know Pitch? The evil dark boogeymen? Him!"

"That's still no excuse Frosty," Elsa yelled. "You could have dropped in once in a while and said 'hey Elsa, how are you, sorry been gone so long' at least every now and then! Maybe if you had actually done that you would have discovered something!"

"Discovered what?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't reply. Instead she turned on her heel and marched off, still fuming. Jack turned to Anna.

"Discovered what?" he asked again.

Anna's hand then smacked him right across the face as well.

"Ow, seriously, what did I do?"

"That's for putting my sister through what she went through!" Anna yelled before she too turned on her heel and marched off.

"What did I do?" Jack said in a small voice.

Jack ran up to Kristoff who was talking to Josef. Maybe Kristoff could shed some light on the situation, he thought.

"Kristoff what's going on? I get back and the sisters are mad at me. What did I do?" Jack asked.

"You left her," Kristoff said.

"I didn't mean to, it was Pitch," Jack said. "I didn't want to leave."

"Yeah that's not what I meant," Kristoff said scooping up Josef and grabbing the carriage that contained Helena. "I think you should stick around though. May end up finding out one or two things."

Kristoff walked off with his two kids leaving Jack standing their looking like an idiot.

"Find out what?" Jack yelled after him but Kristoff wasn't listening.

* * *

Elsa walked off back to the nursery where Leif was starting to stir. Elsa picked up her son and carried him over to a chair where she sat down bouncing him on her knee.

"Your father is quite a trouble maker isn't he?" Elsa said to her son.

For an answer, Leif giggled.

"But I still love him," Elsa continued with a sigh. "He didn't know but I think I will remain mad at him for just a bit longer, what do you say Leif?"

Leif giggled and clapped his hands.

"I knew you would be on my side," Elsa said cuddling her son with a grin on her face.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to do. The most important person in his life was mad at him and he had no idea what he did. He flew up to Elsa's study's balcony. Elsa came in a few seconds later. She took one look at him and put her hands on her hips. Jack got down on his knees and begged her to let him in. Elsa sighed and crossed to the windows and opened them.

"What do you want Jack?" she said folding her arms. "I'm quite mad at you."

"Seriously why? Was it because I was gone for a year? I didn't know it was a year!"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Elsa, Guardians don't really keep track of time well. I really thought I had gone a month. Please forgive me."

"Look Jack, right now I'm not in a forgiving mood. It's not that you were gone a year. I get that. It was Pitch and you needed to stop him but you could have stopped by every once in a while. You also missed out on something very important and that's what's making me so mad."

"What is? Please tell me!"

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you," Elsa snarled. "Now would you please go? I have some work that needs doing."

Jack felt his body collapse.

"Okay, but I _will _be back. I will fix what needs to be fixing."

Elsa didn't respond. She just sat down at her desk and began work. Jack took one last look at her before he flew off. What could be making her so mad? He was desperate to find out and he will find out.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, Elsa worked. She was getting more and more frustrated as she worked. Her mind kept returning to Jack and every time it did, she remembered herself slapping him. That made her smile a bit. He deserved it, she thought, he could have come around and say hello but no, he didn't bother to once. The door opened and Anna walked in looking happy.

"What are you up to sis?" she asked taking a seat next to Elsa.

"These," Elsa said gesturing to the pile of documents that was sitting in front of her.

"Wow, those advisors can really load up can't they?" Anna commented, her eyes going large when she looked at them.

"Yeah they can, can't they?"

Anna was silent for a few seconds longer before she spoke.

"Are you ever going to forgive Jack?" Elsa could tell that Anna had been dying to ask her that ever since she came in.

"Maybe," Elsa said. "One day."

"Well he _is _Leif's father; you don't think he ought to be part of his child's life?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "That is why I'm going to forgive him...eventually."

Anna grinned. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Elsa called.

One of Elsa's advisors came in with more papers.

"More?" she asked.

"Sorry, your majesty," he said shrugging.

Sighing, Elsa took the top one and began to write.

* * *

Anna was walking outside the castle. It was such a nice day. She felt bad for Elsa all cooped up and having to do work. She suddenly spotted Jack sitting on top of the town square's fountain. It had completely frozen. Anna walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Being sad," he said.

Anna folded her arms. "You know that's not really a good thing to do."

"Why not? Elsa hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just a little mad."

Jack flew down to her.

"_Why_ is she mad? It's like you all know some big secret and I don't have a clue."

"I think you should talk to Elsa about that."

"She won't talk to me."

"Give her a little more time and sooner or later she will. Besides Frost, we're all made at you. It's not just Elsa."

Jack threw his arms up in defeat.

* * *

The time tick by and Elsa was still stuck inside doing work. Anna had come in a few times to sit and chat with Elsa which made it a lot easier for Elsa. However after she had enough, she put down her quill and relaxed in her chair, stretching her hand.

"I think I will go visit Leif," she said out loud and yawning.

Elsa walked out of the room and back into the nursery. Leif was curled up fast asleep in his crib. He looked so prefect, Elsa thought as she gazed down at him. Suddenly blackness filled the room. Elsa turned around and saw that the blackness was coming together and it formed a man. Even though Elsa had never seen this man before she knew instantly who it was. It was Pitch Black.

"Hello my dear Queen Elsa," Pitch said. "I gather by the look on your face that you know who I am."

"Jack," Elsa called but Pitch laughed.

"Jack will not come, you sent him away, did you not?"

"Not permanently, just for a little bit."

"But he doesn't think so, does he? He's left you forever Elsa."

Elsa felt her insides shrivel up. Jack would _never _leave. He loved her and she loved him. He would never just take off without a reason. Elsa knew what Pitch was doing. Jack had warned her ages ago.

"Jack would never leave me," she said fiercely.

"But didn't you leave him?"

"Never!"

Elsa had enough of Pitch's lies. Elsa shot a blast of ice at him which Pitch dodged. He laughed a high cold cruel laugh. His shadows started for form around Elsa which made her unable to move. Elsa watched in horror as Pitch walked over and stood over the sleeping Leif. It was amazing that all this time, Leif had not woken up.

"Cute little kid isn't he?" Pitch laughed.

"If you even touch him, I swear it's going to be the last thing you ever do," Elsa said in a dangerous voice.

Pitch came over to Elsa and stood in front of her. The shadows around her tighten slowly.

"Oh my dear Elsa," he said.

Suddenly there was a black knife in his hand. Tears came to Elsa's eyes.

"I'm going to take the two things that Jack Frost will miss the most," he continued.

"Do what you what to me but leave Leif out of it! Jack doesn't know!" Elsa said trying to struggle against her bonds.

"Struggling is useless," Pitch said. "Jack doesn't know eh? Makes it even more interesting, doesn't it?"

Pitch plunged the knife into Elsa's chest. Elsa screamed. As he did, pain started to radiate all through her body from the place where the knife had struck. Blood seeped out causing scarlet drops to drip heavily on the floor. The shadows let her go and Elsa collapsed to the floor with blood soaking the ground around her. Elsa watched in horror as Pitch crossed the room and picked up Leif. He had woken up now and had started crying. The crying was trigging something in Elsa but she couldn't move. Her child was in danger and she couldn't do anything.

"Goodbye Queen Elsa," Pitch said.

"No, please don't," Elsa said weakly.

Pitch laughed and disappeared into the shadows with Leif.

"No," Elsa said again but her strength left her.

Elsa collapsed on the ground and it all went black.

**A/N: So what is going to happen with Elsa? To Leif? I hoped you like this chapter. Please review =)**


	18. Save Our Son

**To Street and Z, if this chapter does not make you like Jack, then I have no clue what will. **

**To Street, it seems we may be on a similar wavelength for this chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Save Our Son**

Anna heard a scream. Her insides dissolved into a shrivelling mess.

She was walking down the corridors with Jack. Jack had followed her back to the castle. They both stopped when they heard the scream. They both knew who had screamed and it made them freeze in terror.

"That's Elsa," they said together in horror.

They ran along and they came to Leif's nursery. Anna screamed when they entered. What they found made her blood chill. Elsa was lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood. Anna rushed over to her and Jack tore off his hoodie to help stop the blood. Jack had gone white and was shaking.

"Is she-" he asked in a weak voice.

Anna checked.

"No," she said. "I can feel a faint beating but we got to act quickly."

Jack hoisted her up and they carried her to her bedroom. Kristoff came up and when he saw Elsa, he too went white.

"What happened?" he asked in a frightened voice.

"This is Pitch's handiwork," Jack said.

"Go get a doctor Kristoff," Anna said scared out of her mind.

Kristoff sprinted off. Jack and Anna hurried back to Elsa's room and Jack placed Elsa very gently onto her bed.

Elsa moaned slightly when Jack placed her down and her eyes flickered open.

"Jack," she said in a small voice.

"Shh," Jack said. "I'm here. Save your strength."

"He took him," she said.

Anna felt faint.

"Who?" she asked fearing for an answer.

"He took him," Elsa repeated. "Leif, he took him."

Anna went even whiter. "Leif's gone?"

"Who's Leif?" Jack asked sounding confused.

Elsa grabbed Jack's shirt and pull him in. She was as pale as the sheets. She looked so nervous and scared.

"Bring him back Jack," she said. "Bring back our son."

Elsa then fainted.

* * *

Jack went pale. He had a son? But how? Elsa never said anything. This is what she was mad about. He had completely missed a major part of his life; becoming a father. Why didn't he go back? He could have helped. He could have done something. Why was he such a fool? Elsa had been so desperate to tell him before but he thought he would be back sooner than this. He had thought that chasing Pitch was the important thing to do but in doing so he missed that Elsa had been carrying his child and now that child was missing and Elsa was dying in front of him. He needed to fix this. He needed to fix his mistakes and make it up to Elsa.

The doctor burst in with Kristoff. The doctor took one look at Elsa before he went over to her and started to fix her. Half an hour later, Elsa's wound was no longer bleeding. She had bandages covering it and she was sleeping peacefully. The doctor wiped his brow.

"Is she going to be alright?" Anna asked.

"I think so," the doctor said. "She has lost a lot of blood. She needs to rest for a several days but if nothing else happens, it should be fine."

"Thanks doctor," Kristoff said.

"I'll be back tomorrow," the doctor said before he left the room.

Anna, Kristoff and Jack all hovered around Elsa's bedside before Jack decided to break his silence.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he said stroking Elsa's cheek with tears coming to his eyes. "I would have stayed. I would have done something."

"You left before she could," Anna said.

"I can't believe I have a son," Jack said. Jack then got a dangerous look in his eye. "And that bastard Pitch has him. I'm going to make him pay. He's going to pay for what he did to my wife and son."

"Go save my nephew Jack, go save yours' and Elsa's son," Anna said. "We'll keep an eye on Elsa."

Jack then gave Elsa one look and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back my love, I will fix everything," he said.

Jack then flew off leaving Anna and Kristoff next to Elsa's bedside looking nervous and frightened.

Pitch, Jack thought, you better hope that I don't find you because I will make sure not a single shred if left of you when I'm finished. How dare you come near my family! You will find out the hard way when people mess with Jack Frost.

Jack soon back to the North Pole and ran inside. Inside, he found all the other Guardians looking worried. Jack hurried up to them.

"Well?" North asked.

Jack explained what had happened to Elsa and to Leif. When he had finished they all stared at him with their jaws dropping.

"Hold up," Tooth said in pure disbelief, "you have a son?"

"Bigger picture Tooth," Jack growled. "That bastard Pitch has my son and has made an attempt on Elsa's life."

"I'm sorry, it's just that, you have a son?" she said again.

"Ignore Tooth," North said. "We'll make Pitch pay for what he's done."

"Let's go."

* * *

Anna was wiping Elsa's brow with a wet cloth. For the past hour she had been in a state of panic. Every second that past made her think of what could have happened if she and Jack had not found her. Kristoff had not left her side either. He was nervous and jumpy. The word that Queen Elsa had been attacked brought a lot of panic to Arendelle. If someone could do that to the Snow Queen, then what could they do to them? Plus with the sudden disappearance of Prince Leif made people even more jumpy.

Anna could help her hand from shaking every time it moved. She was twitchy and very frightened. Elsa was peacefully sleeping and it looked like she was recovering. She just hoped that with a few days of rest, she will be fine. Anna just wished that she could just magically heal overnight.

"Could the trolls help?" Anna asked in a shaky voice.

Kristoff shook his head. "I don't think so."

Anna felt more tears come to her eyes. "Please Elsa don't die, I need you. Jack needs you. Kristoff needs you. Everyone needs you."

* * *

Jack was flying at top sped along with the rest of the Guardians towards Pitch's lair. They were close now. They soon arrived and made their way within in it. Suddenly black smoked ropes curled their way around Jack and the others. Pitch appeared and he was holding a small child in his hand. When Jack looked at the child, he could tell immediately that it was his. His own shining blue eyes were staring back at him and the child had white hair identical to his. He could also feel there was some kind of invisible bond connecting them. Leif was crying but when Leif looked at Jack he stopped and seemed mesmerised by Jack. Could Leif tell that he was looking at his father? Jack thought.

"So the father comes to save his son, how noble," Pitch laughed.

"Give him back," Jack snarled.

"No I don't think I will," Pitch said tightening the ropes binding Jack.

Jack howled in pain and this set off a reaction in Leif who started crying again. The harder Jack cried out in pain the more it upset Leif.

"Stop it!" Tooth yelled.

"Never my dear," Pitch said. "I'm only getting warmed up."

Pitch then released Jack from his binds and Jack collapsed on the floor. Pitch then caused the black smoke to blast Jack into the wall behind him. Jack collapsed on the floor. He could feel his own blood dripping from his head from where it collided with the wall.

"My dear Jack," Pitch said advancing, "did you really think you could win?"

Jack could hear crying. His son was crying out for him. Jack felt strength surge through his veins. He would not stop until his son was safety back in his own hands back in Arendelle with Elsa. Jack caused an ice blast and this time it hit Pitch but only just. Pitch gasped in pain as it scratched his cheek.

"Big mistake Frost," he said.

The black smoke curled around Jack again but this tighter and more painful. Jack cried out in pain. Leif started to cry out too. A blizzard whipped around them that was much more powerful than anything Jack could conjure up. Jack was surprised. His son had ice and snow powers too? If so, his powers seem to be pretty powerful.

"What's going on?" Pitch cried out.

Jack looked over at his son. His son was no longer crying but he had a look of determination on his face. Something had triggered inside the young child and it was setting off some kind of defence mechanism.

"It's Leif," North yelled.

"Leif," Jack yelled.

Leif then caused a series of ice blasts to come out of him. They all erupted around the room causing it to freeze solid. Pitch got blasted off and slammed into the wall behind him. The black smoke that had engulfed Jack and the others were gone. Without Pitch to hold him, Leif started to fall and cry.

"Leif!" Jack called again.

Jack made a leap and just managed to catch Leif just before he fell. Leif looked up at his father and blinked a few times. Jack smiled down at him and Leif curled into Jack's body and went to sleep and stopped crying. Sandy rushed over to Pitch.

"He's not moving," he said.

Black smoke figures crawled around them. Jack held Leif close to his body but the black figures weren't going for them. They went for Pitch and they engulfed him. They then dragged Pitch down into the darkest parts of his lair.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said.

"I agree," Bunnymund said and he flew off with in North's sled with the other Guardians.

When they had finally gotten out of the lair, the other Guardians looked over at Leif who was still curled up in Jack's arms with a bit of a smile on his face.

"He is so cute," Tooth said. "I can't wait to start collecting his teeth."

"And I can't wait to deliver Christmas presents to him," North said.

They stopped in mid-air. They knew that it was goodbye to Jack, well for a time anyway. Jack wanted to resort his priories and take care of a family that he loved so much.

"Hopefully see you soon Jack," they said.

"Yeah, see you guys, don't be strangers," Jack said. "You can pop in anytime."

They then went their separate ways. Jack then flew back to Arendelle with Leif safely tucked in his arms.

"Leif my son," Jack said to him. "I know I missed the first part of your life but I swear I will not miss another moment."

Leif didn't respond. He just snuggled more into Jack's chest as they flew off towards Arendelle.

* * *

"She's waking up," Anna said.

Elsa's eyes flickered open. Anna was paralysed with fear. It had only been a few hours since she had been out. Was she okay? Anna thought desperately.

"What happened?" Elsa asked weakly.

"Pitch stabbed you Elsa," Anna said.

Elsa then got a worried look on her face.

"He took Leif," she said wildly. "Where's Jack? He needs to save him."

"I'm right here," said a voice from behind them.

Jack was standing in the door way with a sleeping Leif in his arms. A warm relief spread through the room. Anna could not stop smiling. Elsa was okay and Leif had been returned to them. Jack crossed the room and placed the sleeping Leif in Elsa's arms. The colour flooded back into Elsa's cheeks as she gazed down at her son.

"Thank you Jack," she said.

"Anything to save my family," Jack said lying down next to them.

Leif woke up and giggled when he saw his mother and father gazing down at him. Little flecks of snow started to fall from the ceiling.

"He really has an amazing gift," Jack said.

"Just like his mother and father," Elsa said.

There was a pause as everyone looked at the three of them. Anna could feel love flowing through her filling her with a warm feeling.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Elsa said.

"I'm sorry for leaving and not even dropping by," Jack said. "I know I was stupid and I regret it so much but I will spend the rest of my life, the entire length of it, making it up to you and Leif. I promise I will not miss a single bit of anything ever again."

"I'm still a little mad."

"I know," Jack said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Elsa passed Leif back to Jack and she lay back on her pillow. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**A/N: So I had Leif go all Gohan on Pitch (if anyone gets that ref, I love you so much). I hoped that this chapter pleases you. Please review =)**


	19. The Frost Family

**Street: Thank God, you are starting to like Jack again, manI really had my work cut out didn't I?**

**freezeon98: You want to know where this story is heading? To Jelsa fluffiness land (as demonstrated by this chapter I hope). **

**Amie: don't worry about Pitch. He's gone.**

**shoobs10: hopefully this chapter answers your question. **

**Z: I hope this has a bit of what you wanted.**

**Chapter 19: The Frost Family**

Jack watched Elsa sleep. Anna and Kristoff had gone to bed while putting Leif down and it was just him and Elsa. Jack lay back and went to sleep. Everything was finally perfect. Everything was finally right. Anna then back came in.

"I thought you had gone to bed," Jack said.

Anna shrugged and then approached Elsa's bedside.

"How's she doing?" Anna asked.

"Okay I think," Jack said. "The doc said that she's recovering nicely."

"That's good," Anna said coming closer.

"Do you think that Pitch is gone?" Jack could hear the fear in Anna's voice.

"I think so," Jack said thinking. He remembered his son giving Pitch all that he had and it seemed to have worked. "I think for now he's gone for good."

"That's good."

Anna was silent for a moment.

"Did Leif really defeat Pitch?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

"Wow, that kid must be powerful," she said.

"Well with a father like his…."

Anna gave him a slap on the shoulder which made Jack laugh.

* * *

Elsa's eyes blinked open. She could see the sun shining from where she was lying. She looked over and she saw that Anna and Jack were standing over her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Um, three days," Anna said.

"Three days?" Elsa bolted upright only for Anna to force her back down.

"Woah, take it easy, the doc says you need your rest," Anna said. "Remember Elsa, you were attacked and nearly killed might I add."

Elsa lay back down on her pillows. She couldn't believe that she had been out for three whole days.

"So what's been happening?"

Anna then rattled off what had been happening in the kingdom. From the sound of it, nothing interesting was happening. Elsa let Anna's words wash over her as she looked up at her.

"How's Leif?" Elsa asked.

"Oh he's great," Jack said with a smile.

"Good," Elsa said closing her eyes again.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I'm still here, keep talking."

Even though Elsa couldn't see, she could feel their smiles which made her smile.

* * *

Jack was walking down the corridors towards Leif's nursery. It hadn't been easy adjusting into becoming a father but Jack loved every minute of it. He loved Leif with every fibre of his being. He entered the nursery and found Nurse Freja rocking Leif back and forward on a rocking chair.

"Oh Prince Jack, your highness," she stammered.

"It's okay Freja, I was just coming in to check on Leif," Jack said.

Freja passed Jack his son. "I'll leave you too it."

Freja exited the room. Jack sat down on the chair that Freja had previously occupied. Leif giggled and gazed up at Jack with his adoring blue eyes. Jack grinned down at him.

* * *

It was quite late and Elsa was desperate to stretch her legs. She looked over at Anna who was sleeping softly in the chair that was next to her bed. Carefully, and with a little pain, Elsa managed to get out of her bed. She headed down the hall. She heard noises coming from Leif's nursery. Elsa poked her head in and grinned at what she saw.

Jack was leaning over Leif's crib creating a series of snowflakes for him. Leif was giggling and trying to catch them. Elsa leaned against the doorway, watching her two boys with nothing but love in her heart. Jack looked over at her.

"Hey, you're up," he said. "You should be resting."

"Well for a rest it was pretty restless," Elsa said walking over to them.

Leif giggled and clapped when he saw Elsa's face. Elsa copied what Jack did and this made Leif giggle and clap even more. Leif then caused a few snowflakes to fall from the ceiling and they landed in Elsa's and Jack's hair. They all laughed.

* * *

Anna awoke and noticed that Elsa was gone but Anna wasn't panicking. She knew where her older sister had gone. She had obviously headed over to her son's room. Anna understood. Leif was a like a magnet for her and Jack. Anna felt the same way about her own children. Anna headed down and poked her head into the room. Inside she found Elsa and Jack playing with their snow powers with Leif. Anna grinned and closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Fredrik was sitting at his desk in his study writing down notes. One of his servants knocked and came in.

"What?" Fredrik asked.  
"I have news for you sir, concerning Queen Elsa," the servant said.

The name chilled his blood.

"What about her?"

"It seems as if she is married and has a child," the servant continued.

This chilled his blood even more. It did seem as Elsa was never into their relationship as much as he was if she had moved on this fast.

"Okay, thank you," Fredrik said.

The servant bowed and walked out leaving Fredrik to his thoughts. That could have been his child. Elsa could have been his wife. It seemed as if it was time to finally move on.

* * *

_One week later_

Elsa had made an appearance at breakfast which made everyone grin with delight. It was about time, everyone thought. Elsa sat down at her usual spot and winced in pain a bit. Jack was quick to react but Elsa said it was nothing. She was still recovering and it would still take a bit of time. Luckily the doctor was so quick to act and that the knife had missed any vital organs or veins.

The mail came. Elsa opened one and got a surprise when she opened the last one. It was a letter from Fredrik.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's a letter from Fredrik," Elsa said scanning it.

"You're ex-fiancée?" Anna asked. "The one who you cheated on? The one whose heart got broken? The one who you left at the alter?"

Elsa and Jack looked at her and she cowered under their gazes.

"He's writing to say that he if finally at a place that he can forgive me," Elsa read.

"That's big of him," Anna said. "Considering what you did to him."

"He's getting married next June," Elsa continued ignoring Anna. "Well that's interesting."

"Are we invited?" Anna asked eagerly.

Elsa shot her another look. "Why on Earth would he invite his ex-fiancée to his wedding?"

"Oh right," Anna giggled.

"Well I hope he ends up being happy," Elsa said.

"Who's he marrying?" Jack asked.

Elsa checked the letter. "Hmm, it says he's marrying a Princess from another land."

"Bit of a step down from a Queen," Anna sniggered.

"Would you please act your age Anna?" Elsa asked which just caused some more sniggering from Anna and an eye roll from Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was lying on her bed. The doctor had told her to get as much rest as she could but her bed was now pretty boring. She had basically memorised her bedroom ceiling. However there was something else bothering her. Now that Jack was back, the thing that had been worrying her had returned. The door opened and Jack walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Jack," Elsa said in a worrying tone.

"What?" he whispered rushing to her bedside.

"There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Anything."

"I'm mortal Jack," Elsa whispered softly. "You're not."

Elsa could see Jack's face fall into a state of sadness. It was clear that this was something that he didn't want to be a problem.

"I know," he said.

"I'm going to die, eventually," Elsa said.

"I know," Jack said with a few tears in his eyes.

"What should we do?"

"We should do what I told you when we first got together."

Elsa smiled. "Live in the moment."

"Exactly," Jack said smiling leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

_One month later_

"I can't believe Anna talked me into this," Elsa was saying.

"Relax Elsa, remember this is to celebrate you recovering and being alive," Jack said.

They were in their bedroom, fully dressed up and were ready to go down to a ball that Anna had prepared in honour of Elsa and Leif. It was also to properly celebrate Leif's birth. Elsa had been putting it off for Jack and now that he was back, Elsa was glad to show her son off to the world.

They headed into the ballroom ten minutes later and everyone clapped as they walked down the ballroom to the thrones where they sat down. Elsa preferred to stay in her throne but she couldn't resist it when Jack pulled her to her feet to have a dance or two.

Giggling, Elsa and Jack returned back to their room where Elsa pulled Jack into a kiss just outside their door.

"You're forgiven," she whispered.

"It's about time," Jack said pulling her into another kiss. "It's been a very long month."

Elsa giggled. "Well you deserved to sweet a little bit."

"Indeed I did," Jack laughed.

Jack pulled her into another kiss and Elsa wrapped her legs around Jack's waist. Jack opened the door while still kissing Elsa. They fell on the bed giggling and still laughing. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack whispered still on top of Elsa.

"Who is it?" Elsa called.

"It's me Anna, can I come in?"

"Say no," Jack begged.

"Come in," Elsa said pushing Jack off her.

Anna walked in and surveyed the scene. Jack with his jacket undone and Elsa's messy hair.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No," Elsa said while Jack said "Yes."

Anna paused for a fraction of a second before she launched into what she had come into their room for.

"Have you seen Josef? Because I can't find him anywhere. He was supposed to be asleep two hours ago!"

"No, we haven't seen him," Jack said.

"Hmm, maybe he's snuggling in our bed," Anna thought. "He loves it there."

Anna left the room. Jack and Elsa grinned at each other.

"Okay, so where were we?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around Elsa. "Oh I remember now."

He bent down to kiss her but froze a second later when they heard the door open and a little voice with the scurrying of feet.

"Is she gone?"

"Josef!" Elsa yelled throwing Jack off her. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," Josef said gazing up at them with his beautiful brown eyes. "Could you please read me a bedtime story?"

"Weren't you read one by nanny when you were put to bed?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but it didn't make me sleepy," he said.

Elsa got up. "Okay kiddo, but only one story."

"Thanks Aunt Elsa," Josef said shooting off.

Elsa bent down and gave Jack a small kiss.

"Wait for me?" she asked.

"You know I will," he purred. "But be quick."

Elsa followed Josef out of the room and into his bedroom and opened up one of his favourites to read.

* * *

Jack was waiting patiently in their room for Elsa. She had been gone an awfully long time. What was keeping her? Surely a bedtime story wouldn't take that long, would it? Jack lay back on their bed and stared up at the ceiling.

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in," Jack called.

Anna reappeared. "Where's Elsa?"

"She's gone to read your son a bedtime story," Jack reply bitterly.

Anna laughed. "So where was the little devil hiding?"

"In our room it seemed."

Anna laughed even harder. She then left the room still laughing. Jack didn't know what was so funny.

* * *

The next thing Elsa remembered was being shaken awake.

"What the-" she said.

It was Anna.

"Hey," she whispered. "Guess the bedtime story worked for you as well."

"Oh my," Elsa said rubbing her eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"I don't know, maybe a couple of hours?" Anna suggested.

Elsa gazed over at Josef who was curled up in his bed fast asleep with his teddy bear in his hand.

"I think Jack's waiting for you," Anna whispered laughing slightly.

"Uh, I'm too tired now," Elsa muttered.

Anna let out a small laugh. Elsa shut the book and headed back to their room. Jack was lying on their bed fast asleep. Guess she did take a long time. Elsa changed and got into bed with him. She snuggled into him and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: So just a few things I want to say. I just wanted to show Fredrik's and Elsa's reactions to each other moving on. Yeah, you can see the difference. So this story is slowly turning it's attention to Leif. Let's watch how he does in the future shall we? Also I love Josef in this chapter. God he is adorable. So I hope this chapter was good. Please review =)**


	20. Leif's Story

**Okay time to address some reviewers:**

**Amie: in answer to your question as to how many chapters remaining; my answer will probably be two or three (but that is pushing it).**

**Z & Atrian Rose: As for your request, I'm sorry but I don't like going down that road. I personally don't like it at all. Sorry.**

**shobbs 10: yep you guessed right =)**

**Street: I hope this has a little of what you suggested/wanted.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 20: Leif's Story**

"I can't believe Leif is one," Jack was saying.

"He's not one yet Jack," Elsa replied. "He's one on Monday."

They were in Leif's nursery. He was giggling and smiling as usual while causing snow to fall from the ceiling. The castle was busy preparing for Leif's first birthday and everyone was excited.

"Still time flies with this little guy," Jack said tickling Leif which caused the snow to fall down even harder since Leif was laughing.

"Watch it Jack," Elsa said. "We don't want this room to turn into a winter wonderland do we?"

"Ah, the cold doesn't bother him anyway," Jack said. "Besides a winter wonderland would be cool."

Elsa gazed down at her son. "Pity he doesn't even realise that he will be having a special day soon."

"Well we will have plenty of those in the future won't we?"

Elsa laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Monday came and soon they all found themselves enjoying a nice picnic in the gardens with the entire family. Anna and Kristoff were off playing some kind of game with Josef while Helena piggy backed on Kristoff's back. Elsa was lying on top of Jack while Leif was on top of her.

"Don't you wish these days could last forever?" Elsa sighed leaning on Jack.

"Yes I do," Jack replied.

* * *

_Five years later (Leif is six)_

Leif couldn't sleep. He was too excited. It was Christmas Eve and he couldn't go to sleep. North would be coming any minute. His parents had told him that North wouldn't come if he was up but Leif wanted to get a glimpse of North. He had missed out every single year and this year was his year. Leif sat up straight in his bed. He wondered if his cousins were doing the same thing.

Suddenly Leif felt his eyes drooping. He couldn't keep them open. Leif fell back on his pillows and went to sleep.

* * *

North soon found one of his favourite places; Arendelle. He headed down one of the chimneys and found himself in a bedroom with a sleeping boy in it. He had shining white hair. North knew that this boy was the boy he had seen all those years ago defending his father.

"North is that you?"

The young boy was starting to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and look out at his room.

"Ssh, go back to sleep," North said in a soothing voice.

"Okay," Leif then turned over and went back to sleep.

North chuckled to himself. Cute kid, he thought.

* * *

_One year later (Leif is seven)_

Elsa sighed as she looked over the documents before her. She shook her head. What her advisors and foreign rulers were proposing were simply ridiculous. Jack came into the room and wrapped his hands around her and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you," she said.

"Busy?" he whispered in her ear.

"Unfortunately yes," Elsa said.

"With?"

"These bloody marriage proposals for Leif. The kid is only seven and already there have been offers future brides."

"Well in my experience, that is how royalty works. So who wants our kid?"

"Several countries," Elsa said showing him.

"Woah, the Princess of England?" Jack said scanning the paper. "Princess Beatrice?"

"Well that's just one of the offers that the advisors are suggesting," Elsa sighed, "but I believe that she has someone else offered for her."

"Are we going to accept any of these?"

"No," Elsa said firmly. "I didn't cave to them and I don't want Leif to have to either."

* * *

"Okay, so is everyone cleared on the rules?" Leif's three year old cousin Heidi said. "Papa are you?"

"Yes," Leif and Helena said.

"Yes," said Uncle Kristoff.

Uncle Kristoff was playing hide and seek with them.

"Okay, go hide!"

Leif and Helena ran off in different directions while Heidi went in another one. Leif quickly found a door and entered inside it. Inside, he found his Mama and Aunt Anna sitting at the desk doing work.

"Leif, what are you doing?" his Mama asked.

"Ssh," Leif said. "Hide and seek with cousins. Don't let them know I'm here. Uncle Kristoff chasing me."

"Okay," Aunt Anna said. "Ssh."

* * *

Elsa watched as her six year old son hid under her desk. Elsa giggled and returned to her work. It didn't take long for Kristoff to come in.

"I wonder if anyone is in here," he said walking around.

Anna pointed down beneath Elsa and Kristoff nodded and came over. Kristoff bent down low and grabbed Leif.

"Gotcha," he said.

"Not fair!" Leif said.

"You're it next time!" Kristoff said carrying Leif out of the room.

"Traitor," Elsa said to Anna when Kristoff had closed the door behind him.

"I hope you learned your lesson for helping Leif win that snowball fight yesterday," Anna said.

* * *

_Twelve Years Later (Leif is nineteen)_

"Hurry up Elsa," yelled Anna. "They will be here soon."

"Okay, I'm coming," Elsa called back.

Elsa was in her room. Today was the day that King Klaus and his wife, Queen Sigrid were coming to visit. Jack entered their room.

"Are they down there?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're waiting."

Elsa headed downstairs and saw that the King and Queen had someone with them. She was a tall girl with what looked like golden hair and green eyes. Introductions then took place.

"May I present our eldest daughter, Princess Sanna?" King Klaus said.

"Please to meet you," Sanna said.

Leif just happened to make an entrance.

"Oh and may I present to you our son, Prince Leif," Elsa said.

Leif was staring at Sanna with a look that Elsa recognised. Elsa grinned. It seemed as if her son was quite taken with the foreign Princess.

"I gather that you are quite tired after your journey?" Elsa asked. "Why don't I have Kai show you to your rooms?"

"Yes that would be lovely," Klaus said.

Elsa saw Leif watch Sanna go with his mouth opened a little bit. Anna, who was standing next to them, grinned at Elsa who grinned back. When the guests were out of earshot, Anna and Elsa burst into giggles.

"What is up with you?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing," Anna grinned.

"Mama, who's that?" Leif asked.

"Oh that was Princess Sanna," Elsa said.

"Princess Sanna," Leif said in a whisper.

Jack was looking from his wife to his son.

"Is-" he began but Elsa cut him off.

"I'll tell you later dear," Elsa said.

* * *

Leif was walking around the gardens. He gazed up at the window that Princess Sanna would be staying in.

"Spying on me eh?" came a voice behind Leif.

"Princess Sanna," spluttered Leif. "I didn't see you there."

Sanna gave a small laugh. Leif felt himself go red.

"So I hear you're quite skill with a bow," Sanna said.

She was getting closer. With each step that she took, Leif felt himself get more and more nervous.

"Y-yes," Leif stammered.

"I, myself, am not so skilled," Sanna continued. "Do you think you could teach me a thing or two?"

"Yeah, sure."

Half an hour later, they each had a bow and arrow and about a certain distance away, was a target. Leif had just finished giving Sanna some tips.

"I think I got it," Sanna said, "but maybe you could give me a demonstration?"

"Sure," Leif pulled back on his bow and shot his arrow.

The arrow slammed into the target. The arrow was just a centimetre above the bulls' eye.

"Wow," Sanna said clapping.

"Now you try," Leif said. "Don't worry if you miss the target or don't do as good as me."

"Okay," Sanna drew back her bow and fired her arrow.

The arrow slammed into the target right in the bulls' eye. Leif looked shocked.

"Oh by the way," Sanna whispered seductively in his ear. "I'm the best archer in my kingdom."

Leif watched Sanna walk off. Leif couldn't help himself. He went very red.

* * *

"Poor Leif," Jack said.

He and Elsa were at the window and they were gazing down at their son playing archery with Princess Sanna.

"It seems as if she was just toying with him," Elsa laughed.

"How can you tell?"

"Jack, honey, you have a lot to learn about woman."

"So what does this all mean?" Interpretation please."

"Sanna likes Leif," Elsa explained.

"How did you get to that conclusion?"

"Trust me, I can tell."

* * *

_One week later_

Leif was dancing with Sanna at a ball to celebrate her and her family's arrival in Arendelle. He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, her intelligence, her manners, everything about her. Sanna had been driving him mad though over the last week with her constant teasing which always left Leif spluttering and stammering. When their dance was over Leif and Sanna walked outside onto the balcony.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" she said gazing up at the sky.

"Yes, it is," Leif said staring at her.

Sanna saw Leif staring and started giggling. Sometimes Leif couldn't figure her out. She was too much sometimes. Sanna walked towards him. With every step she took, Leif felt himself get a little nervous. Sanna was so close now, their noses were almost touching.

"Well goodnight Prince Leif," she said before she turned around and walked off.

Leif, thinking fast, ran after her.

"Princess Sanna, wait," he said.

She immediately grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Leif felt all his worries disappear as he relaxed into the kiss that seemed so right and fantastic.

"Well goodnight," he breathed when they broke apart.

* * *

_One year later (Leif is twenty)_

"You nervous son?" Jack asked Leif.

Leif shook his head.

"Good, in my experience that means you're making the right decision," Jack said.

"Is this how you felt when you proposed to Mama?"

Jack nodded. "I knew that I loved her and I knew that I was making the right decision in marrying her."

"I hope she says yes."

"As your mother says 'I've seen the way she looks at you, she will say yes'."

Leif nodded. "Thanks Papa."

Jack gave his son a hug. "Now go propose."

Leif nodded and hurried off. Jack watched his son go. Jack chuckled before he headed back to his room. He found Elsa lying down on it. She looked tired.

"You okay?" Jack asked when he sat down next to her.

"Just exhausted," she said. "Very busy day."

"Well I have good news," Jack grinned.

Elsa removed the hand that was covering her face to look at her husband.

"What good news is this?"

"Leif is proposing tonight."

Elsa sat up straight.

"Really?" Elsa beamed. "It's about time but somehow it feels too early."

"Do you remember me asking you to marry you?" Jack asked.

"I remember it very clearly," Elsa said. "Considering you were asking me on my wedding day."

Jack chuckled.

"And you also asked me to run away with you."

"That would have been some adventure," Jack said leaning down and giving Elsa a kiss.

"Yes it would have been my love," Elsa said.

* * *

_6 months later_

Leif was in his study checking every final detail for his marriage to Sanna which would take place in a couple of months. He was nervous, sure, but he wasn't getting cold feet. A knock on the door and his Papa came in.

"Hey Papa," he said.

"Hey Leif," Papa said walking over to where Leif was sitting and taking a seat himself. "What are you up to?"

"Finalising details," Leif said. "Sanna has a big family and we want to invite them all."

His father looked at him with the same eyes that Leif had.

"Papa, what was your wedding like?" Leif asked.

"One of best thing to ever happen to me," Papa responded. "Your mother looked like an angel as she floated down the aisle. I felt as if I was in some kind of dream or trance. It was simply perfect."

"That sounds marvellous," he said.

"Yes it was," Papa said. "So you're all set for the big day? I know it's a little bit away but I remember feeling extremely nervous when it came to your mother."

"You know what Papa," Leif said. "I think I am more than ready."

His Papa beamed at him. "We're so happy for you my son. You have made a right choice in Sanna."

"I knew she was the one when I first saw her."

"Just like how I knew your mother was the one when I first saw her."

**A/N: So I just wanted to show some bits from Leif as he grew up. This will sorta continue into the next chapter which will be the last before the epilogue. Yes this story is nearly over =( But I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review =)**


	21. The End of a Road

**Response to review time:**

**RinRinLizzie02: In answer to your question, the name Sanna came from a site that I found that had Scandinavia names on it. **

**Amie: your first question about the trolls, uhhhhhh, you may not want to read this chapter (I'm basing this on your review). In answer to enquiry into my age, um, I don't mind saying how old I am, I kinda want to know why. My age is 19.**

**Guest: I hope this has a little of what you wanted.**

**Shimmer Shine: OMG, I cannot believe I didn't realise that. What happened was that I added stuff later and got my ages messed up. I can't believe I did simple adding wrong (I have done maths at university, this is embarrassing). Thanks for pointing it out, I have fixed it now.**

**Street: You may want to start bracing. **

**Chapter 21: The End of a Road**

Jack was walking up and down the hallways. It was strange to him how much everything was changing and yet it didn't look as if had changed at all. He was humming as he looked for Elsa. He soon found her, yet again, pouring over documents in her study. Guess a Queen's work is never finished. Elsa looked tired, there were bags under her eyes and she looked a little pale. Jack walked over to her.

"Maybe you should go lie down?" Jack suggested. "You're working yourself to death!"

Elsa smiled. "It's only for the next little while, well until Leif is married."

"Still, I think you should take a break."

Elsa turned around her chair and gazed up at him.

"Maybe," she said looking at the work she had to do. "But there will be plenty of time to rest in a few days."

Jack took a seat next to Elsa.

"Maybe I'll help you," he said.

"Like how you 'helped' me when we first met?" Elsa smirked.

"I know a lot more now," Jack said, "and besides you're so busy with everything. Teaching Leif monarch lessons, keeping your advisors in check etc. You could use a little helper."

"Thank you Jack," Elsa said.

For the next while they worked. Jack could see Elsa getting sleepier and sleepier. Eventually she fell asleep right on Jack's shoulder. Jack, smiling, carried her back to her bed and put her under the covers.

"Goodnight," he said.

* * *

Leif's wedding day came and the whole kingdom was excited. Jack found Elsa already crying in their room.

"He's all grown up," she sobbed as Jack escorted her downstairs.

Jack chuckled. The wedding was beautiful. Jack and Elsa sat next to Anna and Kristoff with their children right at the front of the chapel.

"I remember crying this hard on Josef's wedding," Anna said to Elsa.

They looked down the row and saw Josef deep in conversation with his beautiful wife Marta. They had gotten married a few years earlier.

"I wonder who will be next," Elsa wondered looking down at her nieces.

Helena and Heidi were looking gorgeous, as usual, in their sparkling pale green dresses. They were deep in conversation. Helena then let out a giggle.

"Hmm," Anna said carefully examining her own children. "I don't know."

The music started and they watched Sanna come down the aisle looking absolutely splendid in her simple, yet elegant, white dress.

* * *

_One week later_

Jack walked into the library. It was quite late. Leif had been on his honeymoon for the past week now. He and Sanna had gone to Greece to tour the islands there. Jack found Elsa lying down in the library with the fire cracking merrily in the grate. Jack sat down on the end of the couch.

"Do you think Leif is at his first destination yet?" Elsa asked looking at Jack.

Jack noticed that Elsa's normally cherry face was worn and pale.

"Yeah, maybe," Jack crossed over to Elsa and felt her forehead. "You're a little warm."

"It's only because I've been sitting in here for ages next to the fire," Elsa replied.

"Hmm, I think it's time for us to go to bed," Jack said helping Elsa to her feet.

"Alright then," Elsa said smiling.

The next morning Jack looked over at Elsa. She looked sickly and pale. Jack felt her forehead.

"You're burning up," he said.

"No, no," Elsa said with her eyes still closed. "I'm fine, really."

"I'm going to get a doctor," Jack said whipping out of bed.

"There's no need Jack, I'm fine."

"Elsa, you're not well," Jack said. "I'll be back in minutes."

* * *

_One week later_

Jack was in his bedroom, writing at his desk. He looked over to his bedridden wife and his heart broke. For the last week, Elsa had been having fevers, coughing fits which had blood mingled in them and she was getting weaker every day. Elsa looked over at Jack.

"Who are you writing to?" she asked.

"Leif," Jack smiled at him.

"I hope you're not telling him to come home," Elsa said.

"You're sick, he needs to know."

"And when you tell him he will come home and end his journey with Sanna."

"He needs to know that his mother is sick."

Elsa then coughed out rather violently and Jack immediately when to her bedside but Elsa smiled at him. Jack felt his heart break even more. He hated seeing his strong, beautiful wife like this. Jack walked out of the room with his letter in his hand. He felt so useless. He wished he could do something. He soon came to Anna. Ever since Elsa's condition had gotten serious, she had been nervous and had been crying at random intervals.

"How is she?" she asked as soon as Jack excited his room.

"No change," Jack said his face falling.

That night, Jack placed his cloak over his shoulders. He kissed Elsa goodnight before he flew off. He needed to find a way to make her better. He had decided to go to the trolls. They had helped him before when he needed it and now he hoped that they will be able to help now. However, what Jack heard, wasn't what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Guardian," Grand Pabbie said. "Any natural aliment like a disease or illness is out of our power. I'm sorry."

"Surely there is something you can do," Jack begged.

"I'm sorry Jack," Pabbie said. "I wish I could but I'm afraid we can't."

* * *

_One week later_

Leif hurried up the stone steps of the castle. He had returned home as fast as he could with Sanna who was as white as he was. He entered the castle and was immediately greeted by his father.

"How is she?" Leif asked.

"Not good," his father said.

They hurried up the staircase together and came into his parent's bedroom. Lying on her bed, looking very white and weak, was his mother. She gazed at him with her sparkling eyes.

"Leif, my son," she said extending her hand out and Leif took it at once.

"I'm sorry I didn't get her soon," he said. "I came as fast as I could."

His mother continued to gaze at him. She smiled a warm smile at him.

* * *

Elsa was glad to see her son sitting next to her. Grouped around her bed were Anna and Kristoff. Their own children were not here. They were in different parts of the world. Anna had written to them, asking them to come home but Elsa knew it would be a while before they could. Sitting, next to her bed, was of course Jack.

Jack, who hadn't looked as if he changed since the day Elsa meet him all those years ago. But he had changed. Whenever Elsa looked at him, she was reminded of that strange boy who was sitting on her balcony all those years ago. Elsa couldn't help but fall in love with Jack all over again whenever she looked at him.

Elsa looked at Anna who had been so devoted to looking after her for the past couple of weeks with Jack by her side. Anna no longer looked like her little sister. She had grown into a beautiful woman who had nothing but love in her heart. Elsa was glad that Anna had someone like Kristoff to take care of her. Kristoff who had been such a good man for her, Elsa knew that Anna would be left in good hands.

Elsa's mind wandered to Olaf and Marshmallow. What would happen to her when she was gone? Would they be okay? Olaf was currently up at her ice castle with Marshmallow. He would be fine there.

Elsa turned to her son again. She was so proud of him. She loved him so much but he looked exhausted from his journey.

"You must be tired," she said.

"I'm not that tired," Leif said.

"Go sleep and rest," Elsa said.

Leif squeezed her hand. "I'll be back tomorrow Mama."

Leif exited the room. Kristoff soon followed. Elsa could see that he looked exhausted too. Jack and Anna were both the only ones left. They had both refused to leave Elsa's bedside for the past couple of weeks despite Elsa's attempts to tell them to go rest. Elsa made some snowflakes dance across her fingertips which made them smile. Elsa then let out a massive coughing fit. Anna rushed at her but Elsa let herself settle. Both Jack and Anna had tears in their eyes.

"Please don't die Elsa," Anna whispered. "Please don't leave us."

"I don't know what I will do without you," Jack said taking her hand.

"I promise I will never leave," Elsa smiled. "I'll be here in the morning."

The truth was that Elsa was at her limit. Elsa didn't know how much more she could take. She was nearing the end and she knew it. Anna soon fell asleep in the chair that she was sitting on. Her head was on Elsa's bed resting on her elbows. Jack had gone to check on Leif.

Elsa looked at her sister. She could see that she was tired as well. Elsa sighed. She looked out her window but the curtains were covering most of it. However she could see the brightness of the moon through the crack. It really did look beautiful.

Elsa closed her eyes. She took a breath in. She then exhaled her last breath.

She was gone.

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the crack in the curtains. She looked over at Elsa who looked as if she was sleeping peacefully. Kristoff walked in the room.

"How is she?" he asked.

"I don't know," Anna replied.

Anna went closer to Elsa. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

"Elsa?" she said gently shaking her to wake her up.

Elsa didn't move. Anna then noticed she wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving at all. Tears came to her eyes.

"No, no," Anna screamed. "Please no! You can't die. You promised Elsa. You promised!"

Kristoff, who was now crying too, pulled Anna away from Elsa's lifeless body. Anna continued to fight and cry but she eventually allowed Kristoff to pull her away. Leif and Jack had come running when they heard Anna's screams. When they saw the tears in their eyes, Leif and Jack both broke down too.

"No," Jack moaned. "She can't be gone."

"Mother," Leif whispered into his hands.

* * *

Jack entered Elsa's and his bedroom. She looked so peaceful. She looked as if she was just sleeping. Jack walked over and stroked her cheek. Jack then broke down and cried. He wished that the moon would make her an immortal like him but the moon never did. He didn't want Elsa to die. He had always thought that she would recover and they would continue on with their lives. Unfortunately life isn't that simple.

The news of Queen Elsa's death came as a shock to everyone. The news that she had been deathly sick came as quite a shock as well as people couldn't imagine their strong Queen, weak and ill and now she was gone.

Everyone flocked to the palace to offer their condolences to the royal family. The funeral happened two weeks later. Jack soon found himself in the chapel surrounded by his family. Jack wasn't even listening to the bishop. He was too in pain to listen. All he could do was think about Elsa and there times together. It seemed so long ago. He could still hear her laugh, see her smile and feel her lips against his. After the funeral Jack stayed by the gravestone. He didn't want to leave it. His hand brushed against Elsa's name.

"Goodbye my love," he said before he turned away. "I'll miss you."

* * *

_Six months later (Leif is 21)_

Leif was at the head of a ballroom on his coronation night. He was watching people dancing in front of him. Next to him sat his beautiful wife Sanna who was currently four months pregnant with their first child. After his mother's death, the kingdom went into a state of mourning but now they were celebrating their new king. The night wore on and Leif soon saw a familiar person standing on the balcony outside.

"I'll be right back," Leif said kissing his wife.

"Don't be long," Sanna said.

Leif exited the ballroom and saw his father sitting on the balcony wall looking up at the sky. After the funeral, his father had gone off in mourning but he promised he would always return to Leif.

"Hello father," Leif said.

"The crown looks good Leif," his father said.

"Thanks."

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yes, you are going to be a grandfather," Leif smiled.

There was a silence between them. Leif could see Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff dancing nearby their children. Ever since his mother's death, Aunt Anna had been a wreak and it was nice to see her dancing and enjoying herself.

"Please don't leave me," Leif said.

"Never, Leif," his father said. "Never."

**A/N: Please don't hate me! The ending will be bittersweet, I hope. Man it was really hard writing this. I nearly started crying while I was at university but I tried not to for that reason. I hoped you liked this chapter. The epilogue is next. Please review =)**


	22. The Epilogue

**Amie: No your idea wasn't horrible, it just that when I think of Jack becoming mortal, I think he will die as he is already dead.**

**Shimmer Shine: Yeah right, I guess that's true LOL.**

**Greek Wise Girl: I'm actually curious which fanfic you're thinking of.**

**Z: Yes I have read Frostbitten and it's like the greatest fanfic I have ever read! It is so awesome =)**

**bewhoyouareborntobe & TheForgottenDisneyPrincess: For answer to your question, see below.**

**Chapter 22: The Epilogue**

_Present Day (approx. 200 years later)_

Jack was flying in the sky. He was heading back to Arendelle. He hadn't been there in a while. He had been busy with his guardian duties. He didn't land in the town just yet. He landed on a cliff overlooking the sea. There were some weathered stones here. Jack crossed to one and he stroked the name. The name of the grave said 'Leif'.

Even though this was his son's grave, he wasn't sad. Leif had a great life surrounded by children and love. Leif's rule was one of prosperity and wealth and was called, alongside his mother, one of the greatest rulers of Arendelle. He and Sanna eventually had four children together, three boys, Henrik, Gustaof and Matheu, and a little girl, Laila. She looked so much like Elsa. Every time Jack had looked at her, he would see Elsa. It would always make him tear up slightly. Anna always said she was identical to Elsa growing up.

Anna and Kristoff had a good life too. Elsa's death really shook Anna as much as did to Jack but Anna put on a brave face and continued onwards with her life. Jack was sad to see the pair of them go but he knew that it was their time. He did miss them a lot as well. But instead of being sad they had died, he celebrated their lives.

Jack moved on from their graves and he found one that he was all too familiar with. It was Elsa's stone. Jack knelt down in front of it and stared at it. Every day he missed her but it also got easier every day. Jack looked down at what he was holding. It was the amulet that he had worn during their time together in order for Jack to be seen. Upon Elsa's death, it no longer worked. Jack kept it as a reminder of their time together. Even though the amulet didn't work, somehow people still could see him.

When Elsa had died, Jack didn't know what to do. He had stayed in Arendelle for a bit but he knew for a time, he had to get out of there. He had gone back to the North Pole for a bit before he did a little bit of travelling before returning to his son. Jack closed his eyes and remembered what it was like when he journeyed back to the North Pole. He had wanted Manny to turn Elsa into an immortal so badly. He couldn't imagine life without her.

_Jack flew as fast as he could back to the North Pole. He soon found North and the others there. It had been only a few days after Elsa's untimely death. _

"_Hey Jack," North said. "Been a while."_

"_What's wrong?" Tooth asked for she had seen Jack's tear streaked face and his messy clothes and knew that something was up. _

"_Elsa's gone," Jack said quietly. _

"_What?" they all said._

"_She got sick and then sicker and then sicker," Jack's voice caught in his throat, he couldn't repeat it anymore but luckily they knew where this was heading. _

"_What can we do Jack?" North asked._

"_You name it," Sandy said._

"_Could Manny make her an immortal?" Jack asked._

_They all looked at each other. North said he'd try but he wasn't hopeful. North then decided to go ask Manny. North came back shaking his head. He told Jack that Manny hadn't said anything. Jack thought that Manny would and that he would see Elsa again soon. _

Manny never did respond to Jack's request. Jack had felt that Elsa was lost to him all over again. He never knew why Manny didn't make her an immortal but he slowly and very difficultly came to realise that he had to accept it.

Jack looked back at the grave. Every time he came here, he got lost in the memories. He remembered the time when they first met. She had screamed when she had first seen him. He had appeared so suddenly on her balcony that it shocked her so much. Jack had just been so amazed that someone could see him. He remembered their adventures together and seeing her ice palace for the first time. He had been so impressed with it. It had taken him so long to gain the courage to kiss her that night but he couldn't resist. She was just so perfect to him.

Jack didn't go straight to the town. Instead, he flew off towards North Mountain and was amazed, as ever, to see Elsa's ice palace still standing. He was still amazed with it as he was when he first saw it. He slid his hand up the staircase, feeling the familiar feeling of ice as he went. He entered the castle. It was still as perfect as it was when Elsa had used it. Leif had only been there a few times. There had been time when all three of them took trips to the ice palace. Leif had only been five when he first had gone. Jack still could remember his little face light up when he first had seen it. Elsa had laughed and then taken his hand and led him up the flight of ice stairs and then into the castle itself. It had been a fantastic day.

Jack sighed and headed down into the town square, in Arendelle, and was amazed to find it covered with snow. He grinned as several white headed children squealed when they saw him.

"Grandpa Jack!" they all yelled coming at him.

"Hey everybody," Jack said.

After Elsa's death the story of the Snow Queen and her husband Jack Frost became somewhat of a legend. Leif passed it down to his children and they passed it down to their children. Even though it had sort of cropped into a kind of legend among other people, in Jack's family they knew the truth. His family knew about the guardians and would wait for North to deliver Christmas presents or for Tooth to collect their baby teeth.

"Hey Jack!" said a familiar voice.

"Hey Olaf," Jack grinned.

Even though Elsa had been the original one to build him, somehow he had stayed around. Even Marshmallow had stuck around. Leif had continued to make sure that Olaf didn't melt and his descendants after that. It had seemed as if the powers to control ice and snow had continued down the line. Jack had always thought that the reason they had stayed was that somehow it was because of Elsa's children's magic that was keeping them alive.

"Play with us Grandpa," said a young girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Okay then," Jack smiled.

Jack caused it to snow even more and then he summoned a snowball. He aimed it directly at one kid who got a face full of snow.

"You're gonna get it now, Grandpa," the kid said.

A massive snowball fight then took place which reminded Jack of his carefree snowball fights with Elsa. Jack then saw the castle in the distance. It was a lot bigger than it was in his time. He excused himself and headed over. He hadn't been inside for ages. When he had entered, he noticed that it had been modernised but it still looked the same. Jack journeyed down the familiar hallways and came to a stop.

It was a portrait of his family. Elsa looked so young in it. She was dressed in her ice dress with a four year old Leif sitting on her lap. Next to her was Jack. Jack hardly recognised himself. Gone were his blue hoodie and brown pants that didn't have shoes. He was dressed in a high collar white navy outfit with a blue sash and the snowflake medallion that Elsa had made for their wedding day. He put a hand up to the painting and stroked it. He still could remember the day that this was made.

"_Elsa I can't breathe," Jack complained._

"_Well maybe if you wore these things more often, maybe you would get use to them," Elsa said._

"_It's not my fault; I've never been royal before."_

_Elsa laughed. "I mean more often now. You only wear these things as events like balls and every time you do, you complain that it's either too hot or too stuffy or you can't breathe. Why do I even put up with you?"_

"_Because you love me," Jack smirked._

_Elsa smiled. "Indeed I do."_

_Leif started squirming. He wasn't use to being this still for this long._

"_Seriously how much longer is the painter going to be? I could have finished writing a book in the time it takes this guy to paint."_

"_Patience, Jack," Elsa said. "He is the best painter in Arendelle."_

"_Well he's still taking too long and poor Leif. He's trying to be so good too."_

"_I think this is more about you than Leif."_

"_No it's not!"_

_Elsa let out another laugh. "Yeah right Jack."_

Jack could still hear her laughing. He did miss her so much. He headed back down to their old bedroom. The bedroom was no longer used. It was kept as a moment to the Snow Queen. He pushed open the door and looked around the room. It didn't look any different to when Elsa used it. He could practically see her on the bed, fixing her hair or reading a book.

"_What are you looking at Jack?" Elsa was asking him._

_She was lying on her bed reading a book about some dead guy. Jack was on the end of the bed staring at her._

"_Nothing," Jack replied. "Just my beautiful wife."_

_Elsa let out a giggle and put the book aside. Jack moved forward and gave her a kiss._

"_You know I thank every day that I decided to come to Arendelle all those years ago," Jack said._

"_I do too, Jack," Elsa said giving him another kiss. "I do too."_

Jack left before more tears came to his eyes. He headed back outside to where his great-something grandkids were. They were happily playing in the snow. Jack looked at them, lost in memories of his time at Arendelle. It had been such a great time.

"_He looks just like you Leif when you were little," Jack said._

"_Then he'll grow up to be the most handsome fella under the sun," Leif responded._

_They were in the nursery and Jack and Leif were gazing over Leif's two month year old son Henrik. He was giggling and causing snowflakes to fall from the ceiling. _

"_Two magical boys?" Sanna shook her head. "How am I going to deal with the pair of you?" _

"_By doing what you always do, my love," Leif said giving her a kiss._

_They all looked back at little Henrik who was now causing it to snow._

"_I only wish Mama was here," Leif sighed. "She would hate to be missing her first grandchild."_

"_She would have been so proud," Jack said putting his arm on Leif's shoulder._

"_I know she would have."_

_As Jack looked at them he remembered the promise that he had made to Elsa all those years ago. He would never break it. Not ever. He still owed it to her. _

Living in Arendelle was the best time of his life but it wasn't over. He still had loved ones and they will continue to grow over the years. He had been alone before he met Elsa and now he would never be alone again. Yes, he will always miss Elsa. He still loved her so very much but instead of being sad, Jack decided that he will look back and remember their times together with a smile on his face and now Jack had a family to love as well. His family looked up to him with amazement and joy that always made Jack grin and swell up with love.

He felt a tugging on his arm. Jack looked down and saw one of his granddaughters looking up at him with her shining blue eyes.

"Grandpa Jack," she said. "Could you tell us the story about you and the Snow Queen again?"

"The Snow Queen, huh?" Jack said lifting her onto his knee. "Well it started about two hundred years ago and I was flying around Arendelle…."

THE END

**A/N: OMG, I can't believe it's finished. I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read this especially to those who reviewed and faved and followed. THANK YOU SO MUCH =) especially for your thoughts (they have helped). I'm actually quite sad that this story has come to an end. I enjoyed writing it. I know many of you wished Elsa to become immortal but I honestly don't like that idea that much but who knows, I may come around.**

**It may be the end of this story BUT IT MAY NOT BE OVER**

******bewhoyouareborntobe & TheForgottenDisneyPrincess have asked about a possible sequel and I'm seriously considering doing one. If I do one it will be more of a midquel though. It will be set during Leif's childhood and possibly teen years. It will have all the characters (So obviously Jack, Elsa, the Guardians, Anna, Kristoff, Josef, Helena, Heidi and Leif). It will have Hans as the main villain. Yes I am thinking that Hans will return (possibly also Fredrik, haven't yet decided).**

******So if you guys would like to see this PLEASE TELL ME. I would love to write it but I want to hear your thoughts. If you guys do want it, I will probably write it after my other stories are complete and possibly after my exams which end at the end of June. So it looks like it will be written in my winter holidays (yes it's nearly winter here, I cannot believe this).**

******So if you guys have any questions about this chapter, the sequel idea or in general feel free to PM me =).**

******If you want more Jelsa stories, feel free to head over to my page for others =)**

******THANK YOU once again, from The Atlantean. **


End file.
